Musicality: Part 3
by RedDauntless
Summary: The DWMA and witches have finally come to a truce and everything seems to be back to normal. Soul, Maka and the gang continue their lives. However, the peace doesn't last long and soon they end up facing their greatest challenge yet. Part three of three.
1. After Happily Ever After

**Hello Everyone! Well, we're here! The final part of MUSICALITY. For all of you that have read from the beginning and enjoyed it, thank you so much! For those of you just coming in, I recommend you read parts one and two even more for this last part as it ties in everything from the last two parts. Set in the same Semi-Alternate universe I'd like to point out that I wrote this BEFORE I read chapter 110 of the manga. Anyway, enjoy part three! **

**Chapter 1: After Happily Ever After **

The room was pitch black. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Everything was still, save for the rise and fall of a young girl's chest. She could feel the cool air enter her nose and warm up in her body, expelling hot air into the room. Her heart was at a slow, resting pace. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the bed where the young girl slept. She could hear a deep breathing coming from the otherwise empty air. She could feel as the breathing got heavier and heavier. Soon she could feel it right on her ear. Hot breath.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" it hissed. The girl shot up out of bed, panting heavily. She looked around. Nothing there. She scrunched up the blanket in her hands. Deeming it just her imagination, she lay back down and pulled the blanket around her. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But the breathing soon came back. "Maka," it spoke again. She didn't wait for it to touch her ear before she shot up again. Wet with sweat, she could feel her own breath begin to pick up. Just when she thought there was nothing there, pressure came down on her eyes, pushing her down onto the bed. The pressure released, revealing only a smile that glistened in the moonlight. Maka couldn't find words as rough hands grasped her shoulders holding them in place. "I thought certainly, after all we've been through you would remember? Perhaps I'll have to remind you." The shadow leaned forward, revealing a man's twisted grin and wild eyes. Maka's entire body grew stiff.

"A-A-A-"

"So you do remember," he said sinisterly, but with a sweet flair which made Maka sick to her stomach. The man lowered his face down and pressed his chapped lips against her neck. "You're mine."

_"NO!"_

Soul shot out of bed. That scream. His eyes widened. _Maka! _He stumbled out of bed, not bothering to put on pants over his boxers. He frantically ran out of the room, knocking over a hat rack and stubbing his toe. He burst into her room, hot from the run. There she was, hands clasped over her face, screaming.

"Maka!" he said, running to her side. She didn't stop. "Maka! It's okay! Maka! Shh." He tried to reach out and touch her, but she backed away, burying her face in her knees. She stopped screaming and panted.

"He's here...he's back..."

"You just had a bad dream, it's okay." Maka shook her head violently.

"Ansom..."

"He's gone! Maka! He can't touch you! He can't get near you!" He gently reached out to her, offering her his hand. She looked up and saw it. Hesitantly she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tightly. She calmed herself down, feeling the warmth of his hand. Soul, realizing that she was ready for physical contact, took his hand and wiped the sweat from her brow, pulling aside her bangs. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, but Soul could tell she wasn't. He frowned.

"You know, I am your husband now. It's my job to worry about you," he mumbled. Maka squeezed his hand, but didn't look at him. "Was it bad?" he asked. She didn't reply. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't, Soul. I just...I can't. It's too soon," she said, her voice cracking. Soul released his grip.

"Okay, that's cool. No rush." He grit his teeth. He didn't tell Maka about Rin, or anything else that happened to him, no matter how she prodded. She was pretty open with her experience, except when it came to talking about Ansom. Soul could feel his entire body shake with anger. And now he couldn't touch her without her shuddering or backing away. But he was her husband now, like he said. He would wait until she was ready to talk about it. That didn't mean, however, that he was going to stop being concerned about her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to mean to wake you up for this," she said. He held her head and placed it on his shoulder. He was better with actions than words. He didn't know how he could rescue her from this fear, this overwhelming thickness in the air. All he could do was stay by her side and assure her that there was nothing to be afraid of, even though he wasn't sure if that was true himself. It was quiet for a while as he waited for her to settle and relax into him. After he felt she was calm, he grabbed her hand again.

"You want to sleep with me, tonight?" he said at half-voice. Maka lifted her head off of his shoulder in a sort of shock.

"You mean, like, in your bed?" she stammered.

Soul shrugged. "We're married. It's allowed." He cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide and bright.

"There isn't a lot of room, is there?"

"Don't worry about it," he said with a grin. "Besides, isn't it like a thing?"

"A thing?"

"Yeah, a thing. You know. It's the night after our wedding and stuff. Unless everything I know about this is bullshit, which I don't think it is, we're _supposed _to sleep in the same bed."

Maka bit her lip. "Supposed to. I didn't know there was a rule."

Soul touched her cheek. "I just want you to feel safe."

She looked up at him, her worry beginning to slip away as it plagued his face. His room was nothing but empty walls and a bare sheets covering a bed that hadn't been slept in for weeks. It wasn't exactly the most romantic place in the world to spend their first night together. But as it stood, she was afraid of what would happen if he left again. They only had two nights together before he went off to training. Then he would be gone for two weeks. She didn't want to miss any of that time. She leaned in and rested her head on his chest.

"You really don't mind?"

Soul laughed and rubbed her head. "I wouldn't have offered if I did, Dumb-Ass."

Maka blushed, her head shooting upward to his face. "Don't call me a Dumb-ass! You're supposed to be a loving, supportive spouse! You can't just call me names without precedence anymore!"

"Who says I don't have precedence?" he said. "You're being a dumb-ass, so I called you a Dumb Ass. I think that makes sense."

"You're such a child sometimes, Soul!" she pouted, but couldn't help but grin. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Child? I'll have you know, that I can be very adult! Who out of the two of us has an actual job? Oh that's right, it's me," he teased. "And who still wears pigtails and hasn't grown into her body?" Maka flattened her eyebrows.

"MAKA CHOP!" she shouted, slamming a book into his head. He held it, writhing in pain.

"...yeah...violence...that's a grown up way of solving your issues." He rubbed his head and watched as the look on his wife's face grew cold. A strip of red crept across her face. Even in the dark, he could tell he said something wrong.

"You know, I might never grow into my body. This might just be the way I am." Her tone was defensive.

"Then I will just have to deal with that," he whispered. Maka stared at him, unimpressed. He sighed. "All I meant is that you're trying too hard. We don't have to grow up so fast. I know we took a big step, and I'm glad we did. But that doesn't change the fact that we're still young and we have our whole lives to get older." He held out his hand to her once more and she hesitantly took it. He lead her down the hall to his room. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed, claiming that it was kind of a cool tradition he had read about. He lay her down and crawled over her to the other side.

They sat there in silence, just taking in each other's wavelengths. Soul let out a sigh, a deep exasperated sigh. It was their first night together since she had been taken away. He tried to act as though it was just another day, so things could just go back to the way they used to be. However, he knew that would never be the case. Things between him and Maka would never be the same as they once were. He couldn't just hide from her like he had done in the past. She couldn't keep her worries and fears to herself. They were a team more now than they ever were, one in body, heart and soul. She would have to tell him one of these days. She would have to tell him the truth. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it. He knew whatever she went through must have been a thousand times worse than his experience. He closed his eyes. And he would have to be honest with her as well, about Rin and his time in prison. _But not now_, he thought with a sigh. _Probably not for a long time_.

"Soul?" her voice brought him back. "Is something wrong?"

He lifted his arms and placed his hands behind his head. "Just thinking."

"Oh. What about?"

He stopped, but smiled. "About your old man," he lied through his teeth. He hated doing it, but he didn't want her to worry. "How crazy he is to give you away to someone like me."

"I think you're the one who's crazy."

"Why do you say that? I've got a rich family, crazy cool best friends, a potential position with Lord Death and an unlimited amount of power and madness at my fingertips. I'm awesome. Not to mention how incredibly cool I am without all of those things!"

Maka sneered. "You're humble too," she chuckled. "If you're so great there's should be no problems! It's me who should be worried about not meeting your expectations." Soul's face flattened.

"Oh, no. Not this again," he muttered under his breath.

"A third of the girls at school seem to think you could do a hell of a lot better," she retorted. "I mean sure, we're in the moment now because we have all kinds of pent up emotions but what happens when you wake up one morning and realize you've saddled yourself up to a horse that can't even trot? What if I can't make you happy, Soul? What if I'm just too plain and boring or-"

"Stop it," he said sitting up. "You know better than that."

"The soul isn't always the only thing that matters with this kind of thing! You have to see that!" Her eyes grew hazy.

Soul pinched his nose. "You're fine. Just let it go."

"No, I won't just let it go! I don't want you to go your whole life wishing you had made a different choice!"

"Nope. We're not doing this. I'm not playing this game with you!" he muttered.

"But even you said I'm not-"

He rolled his eyes and turned to her, cupping his hands behind her head and forcing her to look at him. "You are pretty. Your hair is pretty, your body is pretty, your skin is pretty, your eyes..." He studied them. "I can't think of another face I would rather wake up and see every morning! You're just so fucking perfect I have no idea what to do with you!" he began to breathe heavily. Her face grew hot. It was the first time he had ever said anything like that to her. "There? Now will you shut up about it?"

"I...you've never...said that before," she stammered. Soul felt the red tiptoe back into his cheeks.

"Didn't I?" he scratched the back of his neck. "Well that's no good. Guess I'm a pretty crappy husband then, huh?" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we should probably be getting to sleep soon," he yawned. "I'm still exhausted from all that cake."

"You're exhausted from the _cake_?"

"You'd be surprised what that much sugar can do to a guy's metabolism." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Night." He tried to see her smile, but the look on her face was more of mortal terror. He knew that look. "You're not going to sleep."

"No," she admitted sternly. "I'm not closing my eyes to see _him _again."

Soul nodded and scooted over toward her. "Lay down."

"What? No!"

"Maka, please lay down?" She rolled her eyes and lay on her back. "On your side away from me," he corrected. She sighed and showed her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and wrapped his leg around hers protectively. Maka could feel his chest rising and falling. His heart was directly behind hers. It was slow and relaxed, alluring in its continuous rhythm. "You feel safe?" He nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"K-kind of."

"Great. So now just close your eyes and whatever you see from then on is an illusion. Whatever it is, the reality is that you're here with me." He rested his head on the pillow, allowing his forehead to fall onto her back. Maka relaxed. She had never once been frightened when Soul was around. Her biggest fear of all was losing him. Having his arms around her, she felt like there was nothing in the world, not even Ansom, who could make that fear a reality. Before she knew it, she was off to sleep, the sound of his breathing dissolving more and more into the sounds of the night as white noise.

Maka awoke to the rising sun. Soul always kept his window open, even when there was nothing in his room. It looked so lonely, she noticed. Her shoulder felt cold. She turned around to see Soul sprawled out across the bed, arms spread out like wings. Maka giggled and rolled over herself, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beating. The stillness was beautiful. Then a shadow blocked the sun as Maka opened her eyes to see Blair on top of Soul wearing nothing but a bikini.

"Blair? Do you do this every morning?" she asked, accustomed to the ridiculous feline. Blair pouted and lifted her head up off of the boy's chest.

"Oh, hey there Maka. Say, is there a reason you're sleeping in Soul's bed?" she asked, legitimately curious. Maka chuckled as Soul's eyes fluttered open.

"Blair!" He jolted back, hitting his head on the headboard. His nose started to bleed as he saw her golden eyes staring down at him. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Blair heard Maka was back so she came to say hello! But the room was empty so she came in here and there you were! Blair is so happy you're safe!" she announced. She pressed her breasts into Soul's face and hugged him tightly. "Now you can come back and play with Blair!"

"Haha! She sure missed you..." Maka said grinning. Soul reached out and tried to pry Blair off of his face, screaming for Maka's assistance.

"So what are you doing in here, Soul?" Blair asked, pulling herself off of him. Soul gasped for breath.

"I live here, Idiot."

Blair looked at him, confused. "Noooo. You live with Mr. Death Scythe and the creepy guy with the screw sticking out of his head."

Soul shrugged. "I moved out." He sighed. "Well, I'm _going _to move out."

"Oh!" she said as Maka chuckled.

"That reminds me, don't you have work or something?" Soul tried to change the subject.

"Nope! Blair is off for the weekend!" she proclaimed.

"Oh, joy," Soul replied sarcastically.

Blair frowned, realizing just then the fact that Maka and Soul were sleeping in the same bed. "No fair! Blair asked to sleep in your bed before and you said no! Why does Maka get to?"

Soul pinched his nose. "Well...you see Blair..."

"I had a nightmare," Maka interrupted. "I was scared, so he offered his bed for me to sleep in."

"Oh, I see. That figures." Her eyes grew wide. "Does that mean when Blair gets a nightmare she can sleep in your room!"

Soul felt the blood drain from his face. What had he done? "What? No! Blair! Um...hey look! Maka's back home! Isn't that exciting?"

"Why can't Blair sleep in your bed, Soul?" she persisted.

"Because...um...well...Blair," Maka tried to think of an excuse. Soul sat up, closing his eyes and exhaling. He took Maka by the hand and squeezed it.

"Because Maka and I are married now so she can sleep in my bed whenever she has a nightmare. In fact, she can sleep here whenever she wants," he stated simply. Blair stared at him for a long time, unable to process what he just said.

"Okay!" she said holding up her paws. Soul wondered if she had heard him correctly. She simply snuggled in between them.

"Right, so if you wouldn't mind giving us a little privacy?" Maka asked politely.

"What do you mean?" Blair stared at her questioningly.

"Get outta here!" Soul screamed. Blair pouted her lip and got off the bed.

"Geez, no need to get all pushy." Blair wiggled her hips as she walked out, only turning around for a moment.

"Oh! Welcome back, Maka! Blair wants to fix you breakfast when you're all done!" With that, she was gone, humming to herself. Soul let out an exasperated sigh as Maka laughed.

"That's was an eventful morning," she said.

Soul put his arm around her and lay back down. "Sometimes I wish my life would stop being so eventful," he admitted. Maka snuggled in close to him and close her eyes. The two were about to fall back asleep when there was a knock at the door. Maka could feel Soul's body sink farther into the bed.

"Do you want me to get it?" she asked.

"No," he groaned. "I'll get it."

She sat up and let him scoot to the edge of the bed. Stretching up, he sleepily walked out of the room and up to the front door. He unlatched the lock and opened it, finding himself staring into the mischievously grinning faces of Black Star and Kid. He glared blankly at them, unbelievingly.

"Morning!" they greeted, together.

Soul rubbed his eyes. "Morning."

"You ready to go?" Black Star shouted.

"Go where?"

"Hahahahaha! Go where? Ha! Can you believe it? He already forgot!" Black Star laughed.

Kid shook his head. "I do believe you never told him."

"Told me what?"

Kid cleared his throat. "We thought since you didn't get the opportunity to have a bachelor party _before _your wedding, we would throw you one today."

"Yeah! So get your lazy butt out of your pajamas and let's go! Go! Go!" Black Star screamed far too loudly for Kid's content.

Soul's eyebrows flattened. "It's eight in the morning."

"Yes, no later no earlier. Eight is the perfect number. In order for your day to be the best it can be, it had to start at eight," Kid replied.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Morning Kid, Black Star," Maka said coming out in her bathrobe. "What are you doing here?"

Black Star studied her for a few seconds. "_That's _what you wore?"

Kid punched him in the side. "Black Star! Be nice!"

"I mean, hey Maka." He went up to her and winked. "How'd ya sleep?" he hinted, nudging her with his elbow.

"Um...fine?" she replied.

"Just fine? That's too bad. But I guess the first time is always a little-" WACK! That time it wasn't Kid that hit him, it was Tsubaki.

"Good morning!" she said kindly. "Maka, get your things! Liz, Patti and I are throwing you a bachelorette party!"

"Y-you are? Really?" she said turning red.

"No fair, Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled. "We were going to take Soul out for his bachelor party today! You can't throw yours at the same time! That's so uncool!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's how it works," Maka corrected.

"So hurry up and get dressed! We've got a lot to get done today!" Tsubaki said, dragging Maka to her bedroom.

"Oh! Okay!"

Soul went back to his room and slipped on a pair of long pants and a simple shirt. He put on his black leather jacket and looked in the mirror. For the first time in a long time, he actually looked like himself. He walked out the door just enough to see Maka coming out at the same time. She was wearing a blue plaid skirt with a teal sweater over it and plain black boots. Blue bows tied up her hair in low pigtails. She caught him looking and giggled.

"You look comfy," she said blushing.

"S-S-So do you," he said, stumbling over his words. He mentally slapped himself. That didn't make any sense. Tsubaki came out of the room and smiled.

"There you are!" Black Star shouted, almost knocking Soul over. He grabbed him by the arm. "Come on! Adventure and Promise await! Yahoo!"

"I can't go to a bachelor party if I'm no longer a bachelor," he muttered. "Hey, Tsubaki, any chance I can just go with you?"

"Why? Afraid someone's going to snatch up your woman?" Kid joked.

"No!" Soul yelled. "It's just...it's our last day before I go back and..."

Maka walked up to him and held his hand. "Soul, don't worry. Go out and have fun with the guys."

"But-"

She kissed him on the cheek. "I promise to come back this time," she whispered. Soul swallowed hard as she waved goodbye and left with Tsubaki. She was right. He was way too uptight. Maybe a day out with the guys was just what he needed. All this time he was thinking about spending as much time with Maka as possible before he had to leave he completely forgot about his other friends. That wasn't cool either.

"Let's go!" Black Star shouted, pulling Soul out the door. "We've got plans for you, Mister!"

"Wait!" Blair called from the kitchen, holding out a burned fish. "What about Blair's breakfast?"

"Sorry Blair!" Soul called. "Maybe some other time!"

They walked out the door, Black Star walking ten paces ahead of the other two, babbling about one thing or another. Soul tried to relax. Maka would be fine. He trusted Tsubaki. Was he really that paranoid? Part of him felt like it was too soon for either of them to go out anywhere. He kept thinking that only two days before he was living day to day not knowing whether or not he would hold her again, and here she was, his wife. It all happened so fast.

"Soul?" Kid asked, bringing him back to the world. "You're spacing out. Is something the matter?"

"Well," Soul began. He could tell Kid anything. He would understand. "Last night, Maka-"

"Hey! Keep up, Slow-Pokes!" Black Star announced back to them. "You don't want to be out shined at your own bachelor party, do you Soul?"

"It's not much of a party. Just the three of us walking around in no particular direction," Soul remarked. Kid chuckled. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I have no idea," Kid admitted. "It's not like we had a lot of time to prepare." Soul put his hands behind his head as he walked. _A day out with the guys, huh? Sounds like fun. _

**NEXT WEEK: Welcome Home**


	2. Welcome Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! But that's what happens when life gets in the way, huh? **

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Soul sat in the crowded room with his head in his hands. He should have known. He used his straw to stir his root beer, watching the bubbles rise. Kid sat next to him, cleaning off his side of the counter with a handkerchief. He heard Black Star's loud voice coming over the microphone in the corner. _Karaoke: killing parties since the dawn of the electronic age_ he thought with distain as Black Star howled the bridge of 'Takin Care of Business'.

"Bartender, I'll have a ginger ale on the rocks please," Kid said as sophisticated as possible, as though we were ordering a high-end alcoholic beverage.

"You know, when I was a kid my mom used to read this story to me about this camel who gave everyone exactly what he wanted instead of what they actually wanted for holidays and stuff. And I thought, 'Come on, Ma. People don't do that.' Oh how I was wrong," Soul said sipping his straw.

"At least he didn't take you to a baseball game. All those dirty seats and greasy food." Kid shuddered. "I cringe even thinking about it."

"I don't mind baseball," he mumbled.

"Maybe it will be fun. I mean, you like music, so at least he got that part right. He does try, you know." The bartender gave him his drink. "Oh, thank you," he said before turning back to Soul. "Besides, you're good at it."

"Piano!" he corrected. "I suck at singing, especially with nothing but a crappy track to follow." He listened as Black Star screamed the final chorus of his song, seemingly going flat and sharp at the same time.

"You can't honestly be worse than that," Kid said, flinching at every sour note. Soul chortled.

"Haha! No, I guess I'm not that bad," he admitted. It wasn't long before he was back at his glass, staring at the bubbles.

"Soul, is something the matter? I know Black Star didn't make the best choice, but it's not like you to get depressed over something so trivial," Kid said sitting down. "What's up?"

Soul sighed. "Maka had a nightmare last night. A really bad one too. She wouldn't stop screaming," he confessed.

Kid nodded his head. "About Ansom?"

"Yeah."

"That's going to happen, I suppose. Has she confessed to you what happened while she was..." his voice grew quiet. "Incapacitated?"

"No! It's like we went through a life switching machine! Now she's getting the horrifying nightmares that keep her up at night and not telling _me _anything!" He brushed his white hair back. "And the worst part is I can't do anything about it."

"Did she say anything about the dream? Any trigger words she may have used?"

Soul shook his head. "No, nothing. Just that she didn't want to go back to sleep." He stopped to think for a moment. "Although, she did think he was coming to get her afterwards."

"I see," Kid said sipping on his ginger ale. He drummed his fingers on the counter. "Whatever it was, it must have been too horrifying to relate back to anyone, even you." He put his hand on Soul's shoulder. "But you shouldn't worry about it now. It is only the first day she has been home since she got her body back. A little too early to tell if she really is undergoing post-traumatic stress, although that certainly is a possibility."

"Post-traumatic stress? Can people grow out of that?"

"They...can..." Kid said cautiously. "But it usually takes years and years of therapy."

Soul slammed his head against the table. "Great. I'm going to be off training and Maka's going to be home going crazy because we can't afford therapy! I'm the worst weapon partner ever."

"No! Not necessarily!"

"What am I going to do, Kid? I can't stand her being down the street! How am I going to be able to handle going away for three weeks?"

"That's why you did this, isn't it? So you wouldn't have to be apart?" Kid looked down at Soul who nodded in response. "Then remember that. I'll be here with Liz and Patti, and Black Star with Tsubaki. We'll make sure nothing happens. And when you come back, she'll be there, waiting for you." Soul smiled. Kid always knew the exact thing to say to make him feel better. He would make a great leader one day, he just knew it.

"Hello!" a crude voice came from behind them. "Well, what'd you guys think? Wasn't I the biggest star you've ever seen out there?"

"Yeah, great Black Star. You really had us at the edge of our seats," Soul replied trying to sound interested.

"And half way out the door..." Kid added, pulling out a book and his reading glasses. Soul play punched him in the side.

"So Soul," Black Star said, taking the seat next to his best friend. His eyes were wide with anticipation. "How was it? Tell me everything!"

"How was what?"

"Last night, Stupid!" the assassin got close to him and whispered. "You can tell me. I'm the great star Black Star."

"To be honest?" Soul said sighing. "Last night was pretty rough."

"Aww. Did you at least land the plane?" Black Star asked.

"Did I what?"

"Or did you veer off in a different direction? Come on Soul! You can tell us! We won't make fun of you! Well...Kid won't."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Soul said down to his glass.

Kid didn't look up from his book. "He's asking if you finished."

"Finished what?" Soul said, sipping on his root beer.

"Did you reach the point of resolution?" Kid tried. Soul just stared at him blankly and sipped. "It's okay if you didn't. From what I hear, it takes multiple experiences with intercourse before one is able to truly do it correctly."

Soul felt the root beer get caught in his throat. He leaned back, heaving and choking "Interc- what the _hell _are you talking about?"

"Aww. It's okay dude. It'll happen. Don't worry," Black Star comforted.

"That's not what I meant! Wait, so you think Maka and I...oh Dude!" Soul couldn't find the words to say.

"So I take it you didn't land the plane?" Black Star tried to clarify. Soul looked at him incredulously. "Come on, Soul! You can't have your first night of passion and not tell anyone the details! It's against the guy code!"

"I didn't have sex with Maka, Dumb-ass," Soul said behind his hands. Black Star's face grew bright red.

"What?" Black Star said jumping on the table. "What do you mean you _didn't _have sex with Maka?" It seemed as though the entire area went quiet. Soul slammed his head back onto the counter.

"Ahem. Well, I'm going to peruse the song listings. Perhaps they have something by the Bangles I could sing. Excuse me-" Kid said, moving away from the awkward scene, but Black Star pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't! Aren't you curious?" he asked, getting up in Kid's face.

"It is strange," he admitted.

"So you didn't get _anything _last night?" Black Star said brashly.

"Could you pipe down? You're hurting my ears," Soul replied, lifting his head up.

"But _Soul_," he complained drawing out his best friend's name. "You're married now! There's nothing stopping you! Unless you realized what a horrible mistake you've made in which case, I understand."

"Excuse me?"

"I think what Black Star means," Kid interjected. "Is that you are still very young and while you are very confident about your decision, it's understandable to have...cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet, Kid! That's not why..." Soul sighed. "That's not why we haven't done anything. I mean, think about it. We've never been in a _relationship_. Not a real one anyway. We haven't even been on a date."

"But you're _married! _What more of an excuse do you need?" Black Star shouted.

"And it's not just that!" Soul continued. "Maka just went through something no one should ever have to go through. She flinches every time I touch her even in a casual way." It bothered him, but he understood why. She hadn't had any real physical contact for over a week. The only kind she did get was through Ansom, and who knows what that was like.

"I still say you should get out of this while you still can!" Black Star announced, gripping Soul by the shoulders. "There are tons of hot women out there, Dude! And you're a Death Scythe! They come crawling to you dying to rip their clothes off! And you want to wait? For a girl whose breasts haven't even come in yet? Are you serious? What if they never develop? You'll be trapped with Tiny Tits for the rest of your life!"

Soul glared at him. Black Star was his best friend, had been for a long time. But there were some things he just didn't understand. "If you weren't my best friend, I would punch you right now," he said coldly.

"Best friend or no," Kid interrupted. "Maka is your woman."

Soul looked at Kid, then back to Black Star. "Good point," he said nodding his head. He raised his fist and gave him a solid punch in the jaw. Black Star was sent flying across the room landing perfectly in the trash can without disturbing any of the pictures hanging on the walls.

"Hey! No violence!" the bartender shouted. "Do it again and I'll have to kick you out of here!"

Soul smiled and stood, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Fine by me. You weren't going to get me up there anyway."

"Oh, come now, Soul!" Kid said putting his hand on his back. "Don't be that way. At least look through the list of songs. Who knows, you might find one you like."

"There is no way in Hell," Soul replied with a smirk. Kid chortled and straightened his collar.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a date with a microphone. Don't drink yourself into a stupor."

"Dude, who says the word stupor?"

"Just don't think so much. It's your party. Try to enjoy it." Kid left and got up on stage as Soul sat back down at the bar. He knocked twice on the table, much like he had seen them do in old movies. The bartender took his mug and filled it up again. He went back to stirring his root beer once more. The sound of the track began to fill the air as Kid's voice rang out throughout the area.

"_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine," _

He could practically feel the girls screams shaking the ground beneath him. A Journey song. It was a perfect fit for Kid's rich tenor voice. _Well, what do you know? _he thought as he drank his root beer. _Kid's got pipes. Who would have guessed..._

Black Star made his way out of the trash and back over to Soul. "You didn't have to do it so hard," he muttered. Soul laughed.

"Why? Is the great Black Star a little riled up?" he teased. Black Star looked over and saw Kid singing.

"_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere _

_How can our love be so blind?" _

The girls continued to gape at the Shinigami. Black Star could feel his cheeks burn with jealousy.

"What does Kid think he's doing?" He shouted.

Soul shrugged. "Singing, what's it look like?"

"He can't do that!"

"Why not? Isn't that why we came here? So you guys could sing or whatever?"

"Out of the way!" Black Star yelled, pushing Soul out of the way along with many of the other patrons. _Nobody upstages me! _He thought to himself angrily. How dare Kid steal his spotlight?

"_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_But here you are by my side _

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am _

_With Open arms..." _

Soul listened to the lyrics of the song. They were simple, but poignant. They had an honesty to them he couldn't help but appreciate. He wasn't really one for rock. Personally, he preferred the sultry sound of a saxophone to the riff of an electric guitar, but this was nice. Not brilliant, but nice. If only he could be this articulate when confessing his feelings. Maka had to pry them out of him on multiple occasions. Music could say everything without saying anything. That was what was so remarkable about it.

"_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms," _

It wasn't long before Kid saw Black Star barreling down to the stage like a crazed maniac and grab the microphone from his hand. Kid stood there, dumbstruck.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"_Living without you living-alone- this empty house seems so cold!" _Black Star tried to sing.

"You don't even know the-" He stopped realizing that it was once again time to sing. He grabbed the mic from Black Star and began to sing.

_"Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near!" _

"EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE SO OLD!" Black Star shouted in response. "Hahaha!"

"Stop it Black Star! This is my song! You had your chance!" Kid shouted, annoyed. "Those aren't even the right-"

"AND NOW THAT YOU'VE Wait- what comes next?"

"_Come back!_ It's right there on the screen!" Kid shouted incredulously.

"You know I can't read!"

"Then why are you singing a song you don't know if you can't even read the words?"

"You were about to outshine me!" he proclaimed. "Nobody outshines the great Black Star!"

"How about I make you all black and see stars!" Kid screamed, chasing Black Star around the stage. "Get off!"

"Never! I don't take orders from anyone! I'm-"

"Dead! That's what you are! You're dead! Courtesy of Yours Truly!"

Soul laughed as he watched the Kid and Black Star duke it out on the stage. He sipped his root beer and leaned his elbow on the table. _What a couple of idiots. _He grinned and sat back on his stool. Perhaps, this little excursion would be entertaining after all.

"It's Shellac," Liz explained. "It keeps your nails from chipping." She held out her hand for Maka to see. "It'd take a jackhammer to get this stuff off."

"That sounds fancy," Maka replied nervously. "And a little unsettling."

"It pays to have a rich Death Lord be your meister! This stuff doesn't come cheap." Liz blew on her hand. "They're super fast to dry too." Maka settled back down in her seat as the woman put her foot in a pool of hot water before her.

"I can't believe you've never done this, Maka!" Tsubaki said from the chair beside her. "It feels so relaxing. I could just fall asleep here."

"W-while they're playing with your feet?" Maka inquired unbelievingly. She could never sleep while someone was putting stuff on her toes. Not that she could sleep anyway. She sighed. No! She was out with friends, getting her feet wrapped in wax. She should enjoy herself. And she was enjoying herself.

"Haha! It tickles! It tickles!" Patti shouted kicking her feet. Her pedicurist tried to get her to settle them but ended up getting kicked in the face.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Patti...can you come here once without knocking someone unconscious?"

"I'm sorry, Sis."

Tsubaki turned to Maka. "So how is it being married? I'm sure it's wonderful." Her eyes became glossy. "Just the idea that you and Soul could have fallen in love so quickly! And you were such a beautiful bride! It makes me think that maybe I'll find love of my own one day!"

Maka laughed awkwardly. "Well, it didn't happen too quickly. I'm pretty sure we both had to do a lot of soul searching before we were ready to take the plunge." She blushed. "It's not even that different, really. I'm just not used to all the attention."

"He hasn't tried anything yet, has he?" Liz asked in a joking manor.

"No, nothing," came Maka's simple reply. Her mind drifted back to that night. She just got her body back and it took her a while to figure out even how to use it again. She thought maybe he might have said something about it, but he didn't. He never did. And then after the dream, there was no way he was going to try and even kiss her. _All because of my fear,_ she thought. "I think he's holding back."

"Why? You guys are together now. So what's the problem?" Liz frowned. Maka didn't respond. Her silence was all the answer she needed. "Oh...right. Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," Maka reassured. But in her heart, she didn't know if she was lying.

"We were all so worried," Tsubaki continued for Liz. "We didn't know if..." Maka put her hand on Tsubaki's.

"Let's wait, okay?" she said with a smile. "I want to have a chance to talk to you face to face about it."

They finished their pedicures, continuing with the light-hearted conversation and gossip on Liz's part. They left and went back to Tsubaki's place where she had tea ready for them. Maka sat on the end of the table as all the other girls peered in to listen to her story.

"M-maybe it's not time yet, Maka." Tsubaki backpedaled. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"What? No! I wanna know who this bastard is and how I can kick his ass!" Liz spat back.

"Yeah! Kick ass!" Patti echoed almost on cue.

Maka stared at her toenails. They were the lightest pink she had ever seen, with the texture of pearls. Her feet had never been a part of her she particularly loved, but now she couldn't help but gawk at them.

"Ohhh...Maka it's not too terrible is it? I mean Soul did let you out of the apartment today. So it couldn't be-"

"Soul doesn't know," Maka said flatly.

"Wait. You didn't tell him?" Liz barked.

"Maka!"

"You know how he gets! I-if I told him the truth he'd never be able to focus on his training!" Maka defended. "So none of you can tell Soul what I am about to tell you."

"Yay! Story time!" Patti cheered.

"What happened?" Tsubaki said, secretly thinking she really didn't want to know. Maka gulped. What happened? Could she even remember? Of course she could, it was only a few days ago.

"First..." she began, taking her mind back to that dark place. "He was polite, but I didn't fall for that. So then he was..." she gulped. "Not so polite."

"Come on, girl. You gotta give us more than that!" Liz shouted.

"No she doesn't!" Tsubaki shook her head ferociously. "She really doesn't!"

"I'll start with the house...and work my way from there. It was huge, a castle with large stone walls and antique furniture. It was nearly six stories up with an elevator that went to every floor, including the roof. There was a machine up there...and a room where I stayed that was all plush with blues and whites. I could see the moon from the window." She closed her eyes. "That's where he'd take me to laugh at me, because I wasn't strong enough to escape him on my own. The fence shot off repressed wavelengths and the dogs were on guard almost every night. Men in black suits were everywhere it was impossible to defeat them all. They had guns, you see."

"I-I see," Tsubaki said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Maka," Liz said flatly. "How...how did you die?"

"I remember...hands..." An image flashed before her eyes. "Giant metal hands..." Another image cut by. This one longer, of a metal contraption locking itself onto her chest. "It was blurry. But I remember pulling, twisting, a brief moment of pain and then..." She hugged her legs, trying not to relive the moment. "I watched my body fall to the floor. Dead." She spoke so practically, it was hardly as if she were there at all.

"Oh how dreadful!" Tsubaki cried.

"Shit!"

"But I'm fine now, you guys! Really! So let's just talk about something else for a while," Maka tried to explain.

"No way! Tell me everything!" Liz snapped.

"Oh dear..." Tsubaki put her hands over her eyes.

"I didn't care about it so much until he killed me and kept entering my soul," Maka found herself saying without realizing it. The girls leaned in with interest. "And then he would try to make me angry by putting horrible images in my head. He treated me like a pet..." Maka felt her fear rush away, leaving anger in its place. "Playing with my hair like I was a child. And on top of everything!" Maka slammed her fist onto the table. "He used Soul. He tried to make him look like a fool!"

"Maka..."

"I'll get him for that. He's going to rot in that damn prison just like he made Soul and Papa!"

"What about you?" Liz asked. Maka clenched her fists on her knees. "What exactly did that guy do?"

Maka shook her head. It was a good question. What exactly _did_ he do? She could't quite remember. It had to have been bad, right? She couldn't have just been scared of him. Calypso had threatened a similar fate to her. Many people had tried to kill her. Was it just the fact that this one succeeded that made her so on edge? Was it his ability to enter her soul that made her so frightened of him? He hit her, certainly, but that wasn't scary. No. It was the way he spoke to her she couldn't stand. It was as though he were so much better, higher, than anyone else. The man who used everyone and needed no one. But what did he _do?_ Then, it became clear.

"Nothing," she said quietly. The girls stared at her curiously. She knew they would want some kind of explanation for this response. She couldn't give them one, they wouldn't understand. It wasn't what he did, it was why he did it. Entitlement. The word hissed in Maka's brian. Legally and officially, he had _owned _her. She was his property and he loved it. He could have done whatever he wanted, but refrained unless she tried to escape. It pissed her off, but also terrified her. It was the uncertainty of the thing. He was so much stronger than she was, it would have been easy. Ultimately, it was the expectation that killed her.

He had claimed her. Body, mind and soul. She couldn't take it. At least when she had a body she could try to escape and that would bring her pleasure. As a soul, she was a sitting duck. She was a girl in need of rescue. Would she always be that weak? She could do nothing. She couldn't even prevent him from resonating with her. She shuddered. She didn't even know it was possible to force resonate with someone. It was worse than any other kind of violation. How could she explain that to Soul? Her friends? Anyone? _Everyone understands things on a physical plane, but there's a line depicting how much people can truly understand. The pain of someone squeezing your soul between their fingers. Watching your body obey every command of the man who holds it. How can I expect you to understand that? I wouldn't want you to._

"So what do you think?" Kid said, nursing his black eye Black Star gave him. Soul was searching through the list of songs.

"I think they should have kicked us out by now," he replied.

"Speak for yourself!" Black Star yelled from underneath his own ice pack.

"Ugh," Soul groaned. "It's all shitty pop music. I don't know any of these songs." He skimmed through the list over and over again. He wasn't going to sing, he just wanted the others to think he was enjoying himself. After a while, he had begun to relax into the afternoon. Black Star's voice was finally starting to give out from all the singing, which meant they would be moving on soon. Somewhere else, he hoped. Black Star soon got bored and began walking around talking to pretty girls. Much to his dismay, most of them already knew who he was.

"There he goes again," Kid chortled. "So, feeling better?"

"Better? Sure."

"I have a splendid idea. Perhaps you should actually put the gears in motion and follow up on your desire to better your relationship with Maka."

"...come again?"

"Ask her out."

"Ha! Funny," Soul remarked.

"No! I'm serious! In order for this relationship to benefit the both of you, you must take the time to get to know her better."

"We've been partners for years! You think I don't know enough about the chick already?"

Kid sighed. "Does she prefer dark chocolate or milk chocolate?"

"W-what?"

"Exactly! You don't have a clue, do you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"You know her as one person now, but trust me Soul, being in a relationship is not the same as being in a business partnership. You must learn everything you can about her, so you know how to make her happy. The best way to do that, is to go on a date."

"You mean like with candles and fancy food and shit?" Soul mumbled. He hated going out places. He hated eating food portions the size of his fist. That wouldn't help his and Maka's relationship, it would just piss him off. But that wasn't the only problem. He himself and never been on a real date. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well, start simple. What does she like?" Silence. Kid rolled his eyes. "What does she like to do?"

"I don't know. Read?"

"Okay. We could start there," Kid replied, unsure if even he would be able to pull something out of his ass quick enough.

"Reading doesn't sound like a very romantic outing," Soul droned.

"Maybe a movie? Although genre is a particularly hard topic when it comes to females and cinema. I do believe they enjoy chick flicks, although some might surprise you. The trick is to take them to a horror movie, I hear that is the best way to catch a dame. But you already have yours so that most likely won't be of benefit to you..." Kid continued to rant about the different ramifications of seeing the wrong movie with the wrong person. Soul tried to keep his eyes on him and listen politely. It was true. He didn't need to sweep Maka off her feet, but he wanted to. That was the confusing part. He wanted to make her smile like she did on christmas. What did Maka like? Soul thought long and hard. Yet all he could think of was Kid and his ability to impress any girl (and occasionally man) with very little effort. Even Maka, who normally stayed away from boys, had a hassle of a time denying his charm when he had asked her to dance. _Dance? _He thought.

"Dancing..." Soul said under his breath. Of course! Maka was always wanting to dance with him at parties. The only time they did dance together was in the black room with the little demon.

"No, I said acting, Soul. And let me tell you her acting was appalling in that film..."

"I'll take her dancing!" It was perfect. It would be good for their resonance. They could talk, he could hold her...as long as he did the leading everything would be fine.

Maka sat at the kitchen table reading her book. Soul was bringing up boxes of his stuff to put back into his room. Now that they were married, the Death Scythes couldn't force him to stay in that house with them. They both needed some time to readjust back into the world. Life wasn't really all that different now that they were married. It was just a stronger version of something they always had: a connection. Maka flipped through the pages of her book. She had pretty much studied all the material for that week, and the weeks she missed. A chill ran down her spine. She still hadn't told Soul everything about what happened, mainly because she didn't remember it all herself. Now she was the one keeping secrets, and that wasn't okay. But she knew if she told him the truth, it would only make him angry. Making Soul angry was the last thing she wanted to do. He already had so much pressure on him being a Death Scythe. Now added was the trauma from the last couple of weeks.

A gust of wind tickled Maka's neck and her heart jumped. She swatted it, but felt nothing. Relaxing her muscles, she turned the page of her book. _Come on, Maka. It's just the wind. Why are you acting like this? _But she knew why. She brushed her bangs back and exhaled. Was it always going to be like this? The night before she had shaken at even Soul's touch. She couldn't help it. Every time something came near her and she couldn't see it, she trembled. Was this a side effect of coming back to life after being dead? Her eyebrows flattened. No, it wasn't dying that scared her. It was _Him. _

He was the one obstacle she couldn't look in the face. There was something twisted in his very much human soul that made her shy away. It made her fear for her life, something that she couldn't care less about three weeks ago. If it was for the cause, she would give it willingly. If it was for a friend, or her partner, then it would be in a heartbeat. She still held that mentality. However, her feelings were not the same for this one. He was a human, yet he struck more fear in her than any witch or Kishin. She was frozen, helpless, dependent, something she never wanted to be. All because of that man. She couldn't close her eyes without fear she would wake up and have her rescue be a dream. She couldn't be touched without the possibility that it would be him again, wrapping his barrel-like arms around her waist and dragging her off to some far off tower and locking her inside. There she would rot as he did whatever he pleased.

She slammed the book shut, stopping the thoughts. Maka realized she was breathing heavily and tried to calm herself. She hated being weak. She hated needing to be rescued and protected. She wanted to fight just like before they defeated the Kishin. But she couldn't fight, not paranoid as she was. She often thought that if she saw Ansom in the prison, it would make her feel better. Soul forbid it. He wouldn't let her get near the man, and for good reason. It would be too risky. Even in a prison like the DWMA's dungeon, there was a margin for error. Maka heard footsteps coming up the stairs and opened her book to a random page and began reading. That part of her life was over. The only thing she could do now was move forward. By a miracle, she was alive and with Soul.

The door cracked open as Soul walked in carrying a heavy box. He carried it into his room and slammed it on top of another similar box. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "That's the last of it," he said making his way into the main area. He saw Maka reading at the kitchen table and groaned. "Thanks for your help, Maka," he pretended to say to himself. "Oh no problem, Soul. It's the least I can do," he sang in a high-pitched voice, pretending to be his loafing wife. Maka didn't look up from her book. He walked over to her, making sure she saw him before touching her. "So..." he said, his voice at the base of his range. "Blair's at a party tonight." He took his hand and pushed her hair to one side. "She probably won't be back till morning. Which means we have the entire evening..." His breath tickled her ear. "To do whatever we want."

Maka turned the page of her book. "I have to study."

Soul's head fell. "You've done nothing but study since you got home!" He walked around and sat next her. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I missed two weeks of class, Soul," Maka stated, glaring at him. "There's a lot of material to cover."

"See? This is why people think you're boring!" Soul whined. Maka gave him a swift chop to the head and proceeded to read. "Okay! Fine! Spend our last night together with your nose in a book! See if I care!" mumbled bitterly, resting his cheek on is hand. Maka sighed. As much as she needed to maintain her studies, she could do that any time. But by the next morning he would be gone and wouldn't be back for another three weeks.

"What would we do?" she asked watching his face brighten.

"I don't know. Anything you want," he replied. Maka was quiet for a moment. She bit her lip.

"Anything?" she repeated. "Could I..." She felt her face get hot. "Could I help you put your stuff away?"

Soul stared at her in disbelief. "Y-yeah, sure. That's really what you want to do?"

"It'll be fun!" she said grabbing him by the arm. "I'm sure you have tons of stories about some of the things you have!"

"Not really," Soul admitted.

"Plus..." Maka's voice grew quiet. She lowered her head and spoke to the floor. "I'd be nice if you were all moved in by the time you left tomorrow."

Soul saw the pain behind her eyes. He brushed her bangs away so he could see them more clearly, lifting up her chin so she was facing him. "You're right. It's a great idea." He spoke in a hushed tone. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Then let's go!" she exclaimed, pulling him into the room. There were three boxes, an old guitar, some posters and a suitcase in the room. "This should go by quickly enough," she said to no one in particular.

"I'll start putting the clothes in the closet. You can open one of the boxes," Soul said, unzipping his suitcase.

It felt good to be settling down back in his old apartment. It wasn't fantastic, but his parents had insisted they get him a decent place to live that was close to school. Maka hated that he pretty much paid the rent, so when he moved out he was worried she wouldn't be able to afford it. He scowled. Money. Why did everything always have to come down to money? The only reason Ansom got away with any of the things he did was because he was filthy rich. His own parents didn't know the value of a dollar. The Evans family had been wealthy for generations. Lavish estates, fancy limousines. They didn't know what it was like to live in shambles. Soul had half a mind to deny his parents giving and try to make it on his own, but he knew that if it went poorly, he would have to move back home. That was not a risk he was willing to take.

Maka went over and unpacked the first box. She stared into it questioningly. "What are these?" she asked, picking up a red rectangular object that was on a stack of many. "Records?"

"Yep. That one's Miles Davis, and this one down here is Louie, you remember him." Soul looked through his small collection of records. "And this is the one Liz gave me at Kid's party." He stopped, realizing that she had no idea what he was talking about. "You maybe...wanna play one?" Maka gulped.

"Oh...I don't..." she tried to tell him that listening to music made her feel inferior, but as she looked at the light in his eyes, the excitement he got from it, she just couldn't turn him down. _It's just music, after all _she told herself. _It's the least you can do. _

"Sure. If you want," she said.

Soul grinned, showing his sharp teeth. He picked up the collection and placed it on the bed. She went through them one by one, finding the one with the most interesting cover. He sure liked his classics, Maka frowned. She didn't know any of these people. Benny Goodman, Ella Fitzgerald, some...Duke...person...

"I'm not sure," she said admittedly. "I don't know anything about good music, remember?"

Soul laughed. "Well, it's my collection so all of it's going to be good." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm a bit of a geezer when it comes to old Jazz, so I don't have a great variety for you to choose from." He sifted through the records. Noticing one was flipped over, he picked it up and grinned. "I think this is more your speed," he said, handing her the record. She looked at the name on the front.

"Ger-sh-win?" She tried to pronounce the strange name.

"Yeah, it's not really Jazz-Jazz. Well, some of it is, but ol' George has some nice tunes for all kinds of styles." He closed his eyes. "Me and him go way back."

"Oh, you know him?"

"Haha! Don't be stupid!" Soul said slapping her on the back. "He's been dead for years!"

Maka blushed. "Well, I didn't know," she muttered. Soul opened another box containing his record player and set it out on his desk.

"This was the very first record I ever bought for myself," he said. Maka watched as his face lit up. "I was completely obsessed with it. I learned how to play every song on the piano, all by ear."

"That's incredible!"

"Go on! Put it in!" he said excitedly with the enthusiasm of a kid at christmas. Maka slipped the record out of the case and put it into the player, trying desperately not to scratch it. Soul spun the record and lowered the needle. It was an old-fashioned record player he had wanted instead of the new electronic ones. It wasn't too different from the one he saw in the Black Room, although this one never skipped. The music filled the air and Soul knew which song would be first. He felt the waves of nostalgia rise within him as the first notes rang from the antique. He wrapped his arms around Maka's waist from behind.

"_Summertime, _

_And the livin is easy_

_Fish are jumpin_

_And the cotton is high_

_Your Daddy's rich_

_And your Ma is good lookin_

_So hush now baby_

_Don't you cry" _

Maka could feel her heart begin to race, though she didn't understand why. Soul's nose traced along the side of her neck, his lips eventually touching her shoulder. His body soon became wrought with the strongest desire he had ever felt. It was no longer a desire to protect, but to devour. It craved satisfaction. Love. His mind was a slave to this craving. The smell of her skin was so strong now. After being so far away for so long, it was so close. He felt greed start to seep into his bones, lust making his heart skip beats. He could feel the clock ticking by, minute by minute. Hour by hour, as though he were losing time with every second. His skin grew hot, his muscles tight. He had to have it. He needed it. That smell...that skin...that hair...those eyes...

Suddenly, Soul realized what he was doing and released his arms, backing slightly away. "I uh...I'm gonna start putting the clothes away," he said, backing away. _Stupid! You said you weren't going to push anything! _he screamed at himself. _Way to go, Soul! You lost control. _He took a deep breath in to calm himself. It wasn't just Maka's fear that stopped him, it was his own. The black blood still coursed within his veins. He knew what anger did to his body, but he didn't know how the black blood would react to...other things.

He couldn't afford to test it out. Even though Maka's anti-magic wavelength protected her from the madness, it couldn't keep Soul sane on its own. He had to stay in control. Even though he had managed to keep the little demon at bay, he was still a slave to its insanity. He wouldn't allow Maka to be caught up in that. He would protect her, no matter how difficult the method.

They finished putting everything back where it belonged. Once the tension had settled, Soul could feel his body relax into a calmer state. Maka was interested in everything, his guitar in particular. Soul admitted he never played the thing but just kept it around because it was a gift from his grandmother. She always said learning to play multiple instruments would expand his way of thinking. He tried it for a week, then quickly gave up. When Maka asked him why he did, he couldn't come up with a good enough reason. The truth was, it was the same reason he gave up the piano. It just felt pointless.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said, putting the last of his shirts in the closet. "You didn't happen to see a pen in any of those boxes, did you?"

Maka shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Shit. I didn't leave it there, did I?" he muttered to himself. He picked up a box and started shaking it. Having no luck, he tried the other box. Still there was nothing. "Great!" he sighed, plopping on the bed. "Now I have to go all the way back there..."

"Why? What's so special about a pen?"

"What's so-" Soul slapped his palm against his face. "It's not _just _a pen, Maka! It's _the _pen! The pen I stole from Lord Death's office my first day at the Academy."

Maka stared at him, unbelievingly. "Why would you do something like that? Are you stupid?"

Soul shrugged. "I thought maybe I could get the attention of someone important. Didn't work though. The only person who noticed was Black Star." He grinned. "He thought it would have some kind of magic power or something. Obviously he was wrong, it was just an ordinary pen. But it writes like a dream, so I never gave it back," he said sheepishly.

"You're horrible," Maka berated. "First day of school and you already made a name for yourself as a troublemaker."

"I just wanted to see if I could do it," he replied. "To prove myself."

"You certainly proved something," Maka hissed under her breath.

"Yeah, even I have to admit I was a pretty bratty kid," he confessed. "But we all gotta start somewhere, I guess. Spoiled, rich, selfish. It may not be a good place, but it is a place none the less."

Maka smiled and sat next to him on the bed. "The important thing is where you end up, right?"

Soul flashed his teeth and rubbed the top of her head. "That's right." He put his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "Ah well. The memory is more important than the object anyway. Even if it is a sleek, black ballpoint with a skull on the tip..."

"Wait! Hang on! I think I might have seen one of those while cleaning up the living room!"

Soul shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I keep all of the pens in my room so-" She didn't have a chance to finish before he was off like a bottle rocket. Maka rolled her eyes and went after him.

"Son of a Bitch!" She heard him scream from her room. She ran inside, realizing that he had the pen in his hand. He turned around. "What the Hell, Maka? Why is all my stuff in your room?"

Maka grimaced. "What do you mean all your stuff is in my room? None of this is yours!"

"Oh no?" He walked up to the dresser drawer, picking up a tiny metronome from on top of it. "I suppose you have so much use for one of these."

"Sure I do!"

"Can you tell me what it is then?"

Maka bit her lip. "It's...an alarm clock, isn't it?"

Soul rolled his eyes and stuffed the device in his pocket.

"Okay so there's one other thing in here that belongs to you! Big deal! We live together so that's bound to happen," Maka defended.

"It's more than one!" he snapped. "This is mine," he said, picking up a pair of socks out of the drawer. Maka scoffed.

"Okay...yeah well..."

"And _this _is mine," he continued picking up an eraser from the desk and stuffing it in his pocket.

"I found it on the floor!"

"And _this _is mine!" he said again, slinging a pair of tennis shoes over his shoulder. Maka blushed.

"I have no idea what those are doing here."

"And..." he said walking up to Maka. "_This is mine!"_ he shouted, picking up Maka and tossing her over his shoulder. She screamed and held onto him.

"Soul!" she yelled. "Put me down!" Her face was red, but it was from laughing. Soul tapped his foot.

"Yep...this one is definitely mine," he said nonchalantly. "Well I think that's everything. Let's just put all this stuff back where it belongs, shall we?" He picked up his feet and started walking back to his room.

"Soul!" she shouted wrapping her arms around his waist from the back side. "SOOUL! I SWEAR I'M GONNA K-"

Knock! Knock! Knock! Maka and Soul froze. _Someone at the door? _Maka thought curiously. It wasn't too late, but it wasn't exactly early either. She slid down, holding her arms around Soul's neck.

"I'll get it," she said. "You go put your stuff away." She walked up to the door and unlatched the lock. The door swung open. Maka's face fell. She shook her head. _There's no way, _she thought. "M-Mama?"

**In case you're wondering, Kid singing "Open Arms" was a tribute to the Todd Haberkorn and Vic Mignogna duet that my friend DisneyPrincess8892 discovered and fell in love with. I'm a Journey fan myself having grown up with them playing around my household. The idea of BlackStar choosing a Karaoke bachelor party was just too good to pass up. **

**In my head-canon Soul is actually related to Bill Evans, because how cool would that be? I liked calling back to some old Jazz knowledge for this chapter. I'm not an expert by any means so I did have to do a little research. I was excited for the revival of Porgy and Bess on Broadway when I wrote this chapter, so of course Summer Time had to make it in there. Haha! Poor Maka has no idea what any of that stuff is. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Next Week: MOTHER KNOWS BEST**

**...can you tell I'm on a bit of a Musical Nerd streak with this one? **


	3. Mother Knows Best

**In sincerest apologies for the late update, I am posting two chapters this week. **

Chapter 3: Mother Knows Best

"M-Mama?" Maka stammered, looking at the woman at the door. She was taller than Maka with darker hair and eyes, but other than that, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Hello Dear," Mrs. Albarn said with a thick white smile. Maka flung her arms around her mother.

"I can't believe it! You're back!" It was as if she was a little girl again, waiting all day for her mother to come home from work. Soul watched from a distance, a strange feeling creeping into his chest. The coincidence was just too perfect. He could see through the tearful reunion that Maka's mother's return wasn't going to be a harmless visit.

"My! Look how tall you've gotten! You're growing up to be a beautiful young woman!" Mrs. Albarn said to her daughter, looking her over. Before Soul could sneak back into his room, Maka was turned around to face him.

"Soul! Soul, come over and meet my Mama!"

He did as he was told, trying as hard as he could to put on a face. Part of him didn't want to. Part of him wanted that woman to know exactly what he thought of her, but he knew that moment wouldn't be the right time. He held out his hand and smiled. Maka's mother recoiled slightly, staring at his sharp teeth and red eyes. Nevertheless, she grabbed it and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said trying not to draw attention to her initial reaction. "Um..."

"Soul," he said trying not to sound flat. "I'm Maka's...partner." He had to choose his words carefully, in case her mother didn't know about their situation.

"I'm Kami Albarn, Maka's mother," she replied with a slight sternness. Maka could feel the tension rising in the room as the two held each other's hands firmly.

"Mama! Would you like to come in? I could fix you some tea, or maybe coffee? I'm sure you've had a long trip so..."

"That's alright, Dear," Kami said, releasing Soul's hand. "I can't stay long. I just came by to tell you I was in town. Perhaps we could meet for lunch tomorrow and talk further."

"That would be perfect!" Maka said, still unable to hold her excitement. "Soul won't be able to join us since he'll be off training. But we can catch up! I can't wait to hear of all of your adventures!"

She grinned. "And I can't wait to hear what all you've been up to since I left." She gave Soul a momentary look before returning to her daughter.

Maka's cheeks turned bright red. "I haven't really been up to anything! Just a normal day in the life of collecting souls and creating a death scythe. Nothing too shocking to report here! Haha!"

Soul grimaced, but relaxed his face and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You know...besides the Kishin reviving." His eyes didn't leave Kami's for a second. "That was pretty eventful."

"Soul..."

"Well, I'm sure you have plenty of fun stories to tell," Kami said attempting to break the tension. "I best be heading back now. I have to check into my hotel before too late. You two have a good night." She kissed Maka on the cheek. "It was wonderful to see you. Good night Maka Dear," She turned to look at Soul. "Soul Eater."

"Goodbye! Come by any time!" Maka shouted, waving like a maniac. She shut the door and sighed, her cheeks pink as a freshly picked rose. Soul started to walk back to his room.

"Well," he said casually. "That was certainly interesting."

Maka frowned. "You could have been a little nicer."

Soul whipped around and stared at her. "Oh, well jeez. I'm sorry. That woman hasn't made any attempt to see you in two years, yet comes knocking on our door without any warning or invitation at nine o'clock at night and expects us to just accept it! Forgive me if I'm not feeling hospitable!"

"That shouldn't matter! She was our guest!" Maka snapped.

"Yeah! And did you see the way she looked at me?" he screamed. "She thought I was going to eat her!"

"Soul, I think you're overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting! I am reacting just the right amount!" He sighed. "Do you know what she's done since she left? Do you have any idea? How can you trust someone you hardly know anything about?"

"She's my Mama!"

"Yeah, she's your mom alright! Where the hell _was _she the past couple years? If she was such a great meister, don't you think we could have used her to defeat the Kishin?" he spat. "Don't you think she could have come back for her _job_? Never mind that she didn't come back for her daughter!" Soul could feel the rage begin to build again. He knew he had to calm it. But...he was blinded.

"Maybe she just didn't want to have to deal with Papa." Maka tried to rationalize. But she knew Soul was right. He just didn't have to be so blunt about it.

"That anti-magic wavelength could have saved lives, Maka. Instead, they put the pressure on _you_ to defeat the Kishin. You think that's fair?"

"Well..."

"And it's not just that! Where was she when you were being hunted by that witch? Or when Ansom took you away? Where was she then?"

"Soul...the black blood..."

"She didn't even leave a return address on the post cards she sent to you! And now she just comes up out of the blue and wants to have lunch with you? You think it's just because she wants to make amends?" He pinched his nose and tried to relax. "No, you and I know exactly why she's here."

Maka's throat grew dry. "Y-you think she knows? But how?"

Soul shrugged. "Moms just do. Don't ask me how, or why. I don't know. But they know. They _always _know."

"What do we do?"

"You were going to tell her eventually," Soul said matter-of-factly. "Who knows, she might be cool with it."

"Yeah...maybe..." Maka said, wringing her hands.

But Soul kept his eyes closed. She had looked at him funny, shuddered at his touch. Why? What did Maka tell her mother about him before she left? How much did this Kami person know? It troubled him to think about it, almost as much as it troubled him to think about what her opinion of him truly was.

"Soul?" Maka asked, hoping her husband was alright. He didn't look alright. He looked worried.

"You've got the most messed up family life," he whispered. "It's even worse than mine, and I didn't even think that was possible."

Maka walked up to him, cautiously. "You need to be careful," she said gently. "The black blood is starting to take over again. You have to watch your temper."

"I'm fine!" he snapped defensively. "It just pisses me off, that's all!"

"I know," she replied. "But it's not your problem."

"It _is _my problem! You're my wife! Which means technically, by law, I'm related to these people! I can be nice to Death Scythe! He's my superior. I have to be. But this...this is just too much."

Maka stared at him for a long time. "I never realized you felt so strongly about this." Soul didn't respond. "You said you weren't going to keep secrets anymore. Have you always felt this way?"

Soul took her hand and sighed. "Maka..."

"It's okay, you can tell me," she responded squeezing his hand. After a long pause, he finally opened his eyes.

"I could never understand how you could think so highly of a woman who abandoned you. She never came for you when you needed her most. I always thought that was a rotten thing to do as a parent. Leaving you with only your cheating Dad for family support." He bit his lip. "But how could I tell you that? You admired her so much. I didn't get it, but I didn't question it either. You wanted to be like her. That was your dream. How could I, someone who didn't even have a dream to go after, discourage that?"

"I always thought Mama was strong," Maka admitted. "So calm and collected, even when her heart was breaking she showed no fear. That was the kind of person I wanted to be." She reached a hand up to touch his cheek. "But I'm not that person. I want to expose myself to things, even if I am afraid of them. If that means I get my heart broken..." She looked away from him momentarily as her hand wilted away from his face. Soul reached his own hand over and brushed a hair behind her ear.

"Then I'll be here to pick up the pieces," he said in a hushed tone. His nose touching hers, his lips only inches away. Maka felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"But what if you're the one who breaks it..." she whispered. Soul heard her, but didn't stop moving forward. He kissed her gently on the surface of her lips. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. He pulled away, looking her straight in her green eyes.

"Then I'm no better than them," he said. "And I'll have no more right to you than they do." He let go of her walked past her, slipping his hands in his pockets. "I'm going for a walk. Make sure Blair doesn't rip up the couch when she gets home. You know how crazy she gets when she's been drinking."

"D-don't you have work in the morning?" was all Maka could say. Her face was still hot, her heart still pounding.

"I gotta think about some things," he said. He grabbed his leather jacket and opened the door. "Don't wait up. I'll wake you in the morning before I leave." He left without another word. Maka wondered if he even wanted to come back. She felt her cheek. It was burning. Three weeks. How was she going to survive? On top of everything else she was feeling, that was the one thought that kept crawling back to the front of her mind.

The last thing Soul wanted to do was leave Maka on their last night together, but he felt he needed to get out of the apartment in order to think things through. Maka was too passive about her mother. Sometimes he thought she even supported her. He didn't understand. But that wasn't what was really buzzing around in his mind. It was the way she had looked at him. Why? What had he done to deserve such a glare? Was it because he married her? No, it wasn't that general. There was fear first. He couldn't wrap his brain around it. Mrs. Albarn was afraid of him? No, that couldn't be it. The way Maka talked about her mother, she seemed practically fearless. He ruffled his white hair and walked down the steps.

Maka. She couldn't see how much her parents had manipulated her. Soul grimaced. Even after everything he had done for her, she was still convinced that he was going to leave. _It's probably Death Scythe's fault, _he figured. _Bastard probably never stayed with the same woman twice. _What could he do to persuade her that it wasn't always going to be like that? She knew, didn't she? She knew he loved her and would do anything for her. Why was she acting this way? _It wasn't just today too,_ Soul remembered. The night before she had mentioned how she didn't think she would make him happy. Girls. He just didn't get them.

One thing was for sure, though. He wouldn't be the one to break her heart, not if he could help it. Maka had her heart broken practically every day since she was little. Watching her father spend time with woman after woman, casting her mother and her aside and then coupling it with empty words and promises. Death Scythe at least had enough faith in her to give her away, but even that couldn't reverse the damage he had done. Soul knew that wasn't any of his business. Maka had to find resolution with her parents in her own way, just as he did with his brother and his own past. He couldn't just take the burden away, he knew that much. All he could do was continue to hold her while she cried and hope one day she wouldn't need him to remind her of his love for her, that she'd just know. He sighed.

Love...it was a new and scary thing for both of them. He had bit and scratched his way to this point because she wanted him to say it aloud. That he loved her. But the truth was he loved her way before that, way before he knew what love was. He couldn't comprehend it at firs. How could he? His heart was stone and cold, unwilling to bend for anyone. Yet she could melt that all away with simply her wavelength. How? How was it she could tame him so easily? Was it the power of her anti-magic wavelength, or was it something else entirely? This love he had come to feel started a long time ago.

It wasn't that he couldn't be apart from her. It wasn't that he wanted to protect her even. No, he thought. Protection wasn't enough. He wanted to _save _her. And at the same time, he wanted to be saved _by _her. He wanted to save her from her father, and now her mother, who taught her that dedication and faithfulness was a lie. He wanted to save her from the pain of living in the shadow of her mother. Though she said she didn't mind it, it bothered him. Maka wasn't her mother, as much as she wanted to be back then. It was only after many years of fighting and soul searching that she finally was able to reach that conclusion. If he ever left her alone, she would never believe in anyone again. In the end, he wanted to be rescued from the same fate. She wanted someone to stay with her, to not leave her side. She wanted someone to prove her wrong about the world, as did he. He wanted someone to see him as a person, not as an Evans. To prove that even his dark, twisted, blackened soul could be used for some good. That's where it started. A dream...to be loved.

And now that he admitted it, he could complete his training to become a full-fledged Death Scythe. He would prove to her that she didn't have to be afraid of loneliness. _No matter how far I go, _he promised. _I will make it back to you. Because that's the only way I know how to love. _

Soul put on his backpack and brought out his rolling suitcase as Maka walked him out to the door for their final goodbye.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asked.

He smiled. "Think so." It was quiet for a moment as she stared at her feet, unsure of what to say. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, at least not until he was gone.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said confidently as he gazed into her eyes. "I know what I need to do now. I had to think about it for a while, but now I understand. I gotta train so I can become stronger, in body and soul. That way when something tries to convince me something's not worth it..." He grinned. "I can remember there's always something that is." He kissed her on the forehead and asked her to wish him luck. Soon enough, he was gone, but Maka couldn't bring herself to cry this time. It was nice to see him feeling confident in himself for once. Perhaps this time off would be good for him.

Maka sat on the couch twiddling her thumbs. Soul had left early that morning, remembering to say goodbye just as he had promised. Before he left, she made sure he had everything, but also that he was emotionally stable. His last words to her gave her more comfort and confidence than she had expected them to. Maka smiled at the memory. _Something that's worth it, huh? _she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shuffling out of the bathroom. Her mother came charging in, confused and embarrassed.

"Do you happen to have any more toilet paper?" Kami asked. Her cheeks were florid.

"Bottom drawer," Maka chuckled. She waited as her mother finished in the bathroom, quite possibly taking longer than anyone should. She didn't care. She needed as much space before their lunch as possible. All too soon, Kami came out and sat down on the chair across from Maka.

"So...tell me," Kami said sternly. Maka gulped. "How are you liking school?"

Maka's eyes bulged, but she felt her muscles relax. "Oh school? It's fine, I guess. They haven't been giving me assignments lately, probably because Soul's been so busy. I kind of miss being out in the field."

"Yes, it's always the weapons who get the glory, isn't it? Never the ones who train them." Kami giggled, but there was a seriousness to her words Maka couldn't ignore. "They've at least been giving you homework, I trust."

"I do a lot of studying on my own," Maka admitted. "I started training a new student a while back, but she found a partner so I've been pretty inactive lately. They've been going on missions, which is exciting. I didn't know students of the NOT class could go on missions."

"Speaking of that," Maka's mother said. "Why is it that you're not living in the dorms this year?"

Maka blushed. "I haven't lived in the dorms since the first year of classes, Mama."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, Soul said in order to have a stronger connection it would be a good idea for us to spend as much time together as possible so his parents paid for this apartment for us to live in." She couldn't help but frown to herself. _If you had let me send you a letter every once in a while, you'd know that. _

"So it was his idea," Kami confirmed in half voice. Maka stood up, her cheeks rose red.

"Do you wanna get going? If you want to get lunch we should probably leave soon!" she announced. Kami simply sat back in her chair.

"I'm not quite done talking yet," she said forcefully. Maka sat back down. "I'd still like to know what you've been up to since I've been gone."

"Oh, okay." Maka gulped. What all should she disclose? The Kishin? The witch? Ansom? She shook. No. Not him. Her mother didn't need to know that. "Well, you know Soul is a Death Scythe now."

"Yes, that's wonderful news. You must be very proud."

Maka frowned. She had hoped her mother would be a little more enthusiastic about her accomplishment. "At first it was difficult because we got ninety-nine kishin souls and one cat soul, pretty embarrassing huh? So we had to start all over again. It was hard once the Kishin was awakened. All of our efforts had to go to finding him and battling Arachne-phobia. Plus there was this whole fiasco with a friend of mine and this witch Medusa, but we were finally able to kill the witch Arachne and defeat the Kishin Asura too. Pretty impressive for a two-star meister, huh?" She could feel herself rambling.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you wish to tell me?" Kami said passively.

Maka felt her knees begin to buckle. "I-I guess...I mean...that's not entirely all that's happened..."

"Do tell."

"Um...well I...met Soul's parents...and his brother..."

"Yes? What else?"

"...we killed another witch..."

"And?"

"N-nothing that..."

"Maka," Kami's voice grew dark. Maka could feel her spine tingle with every word. "I know."

"Y-you...know...what?"

"Don't play games with me!" she snapped. "How long were you planning on lying to me?"

"I...I just..."

"You think you'd be able to keep something like this from your own mother?"

"Mama...I'm sorry..."

"I leave you for two years alone with your God-forsaken Papa, and _this _is what I find!" She screamed standing up. Maka slouched back in her seat.

"I..."

"My daughter! My _fifteen year old _daughter! Married behind my back! What...how...what possessed you to do something like this?" Maka could feel every bone in her body shake. She had to be strong. _Mama will understand_, she convinced herself. _If Papa could understand...then..._"Well?" her mother's voice rang out again. "Do you have an answer for me? Or are you just going to lie some more?"

Maka's face grew dark. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid anymore. "...don't talk to me about lying," she hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"All those years of making me believe Papa was unfaithful! That because he couldn't commit to me because he couldn't commit to you!" She clenched her fists on her skirt. "You're a fine one to talk about honesty."

"...Spirit...told you?" This baffled Kami. She knew? Of course she knew. "That's why you did it?"

"N-no! Well..."

"Maka! The truth!"

"They were going to take him away!" she shouted. "After everything that happened I couldn't just let him go again, Mama! I couldn't!"

"Do you not understand how selfish you sound right now?" Kami said, calming her voice. "You can't avoid change, Maka. Eventually you would have had to leave each other. You know that as well as I did and yet you _still _made the same mistake."

"I didn't make the same mistake!" Maka protested.

"Asking a boy to marry you?"

"He asked me!" The room grew silent as the words settled into the air.

"Oh...oh now I get it." Kami scowled. "I should have known from the moment I looked at him."

"No! Mama! It's not like that!"

"Oh no? Tell me, Maka. How many times did he ask for it before he proposed?" The question through Maka for a loop.

"W-what? Never! Not once!" she proclaimed. "I told you! It's not like that!"

"Waited until you tied the knot then, huh? That's just like something your Papa would do."

Maka fumed. "Soul is not Papa, Mama!"

"No, but he's just as dangerous."

"You don't even know him!"

"I know enough! I know that his family must be incredibly wealthy in order to maintain rent for that nice of an apartment," Kami exclaimed. "You know how people are when they have money, Maka! Spoiled, bratty little rich kids!"

"That doesn't mean-"

"It means he feels entitled to things. He doesn't know what it feels like to work hard for a day in his life. A family of...what is it...CEOs? Investors?"

"Musicians."

"Oh, that's even better. Not only does he not know what a dollar is, but he also dinks around with people who don't know how to work an actual job!" She spat. "Good job, Maka. You've found yourself a real keeper there."

"Soul has a job, Mama! He's a Death Scythe!"

"And that's done a world of good for your Papa," her mother added sarcastically.

"Why does it matter where he comes from, anyway? It's only the soul that matters in the end!"

"Boys want sex, Maka. It's_ engrained_ in their souls."

"He married me because he couldn't stand to be apart from me! It has nothing to do with...that..."

"Is that what he told you? Well, good. It's nice to see he's at least taking his deception seriously."

"What is wrong with you?" Maka shouted, standing up. "You couldn't possibly know what he's thinking! Maybe everything I just said is true! Maybe he's just looking out for me! Maybe he just..."

"Maybe he just what, Maka? _Loves _you?" Her words slammed into the ground like heavy bricks. It shook the earth. Maka felt her heart for the first time since the argument began. It was thumping. Her face flushed. "No." her mother said, finally breaking the silence. "I know you're too smart to fall for that," Kami said confidently. Maka didn't say a word. The continued silence made Kami feel uncomfortable. "Maka...please tell me you're too smart to fall for that." But Maka didn't speak. She had heard Soul say it in her mind over and over again. That he loved her, that he wanted to protect her, that she was pretty. "Maka!"

"I...I can't..."

Kami felt her own heart begin to race. No. It couldn't be. This boy had bewitched her daughter. Her perfect, clean, intelligent, pure-hearted daughter. "You can't honestly believe..." she said, in one last attempt to prove herself wrong. But Maka's silence made it all too clear. She was gone. "Don't be a fool, Maka!" she spat. "Men say empty words all of the time! You can't just believe everything anyone tells you! That's how you get hurt!"

"I've been hurt...but he's the only one who's ever made an attempt to heal me again..." Maka confessed.

"You're sounding like a love-sick puppy! Stop it, it's making me nauseous."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," she said quietly.

"Understand that you are lying to yourself because it makes you feel wanted? To create a fake romance between you and your partner because he agreed to marry you? You don't think I understand what's happening, Maka? I went through it! I know how it ends and it's not happy!"

"It's different! You and Papa weren't actually in love!"

"And you are? You're _fifteen_! You don't know what love is!"

"I know more than you do!" Maka snapped back.

"I just want to protect you!" Kami replied. "I'm your mother! It's my job!"

"Oh? Then where were you when I was attacked by a witch? Or...or when that man wanted to use my soul to kill off Lord Death? If it's so important to you that I be protected, then why didn't you then?"

"Maka..."

"No! You know who was there for me then? Soul! You know who was there when I was immobilized by Arachne's spider webs? Soul! He was there at school, and on my birthday, and even Christmas! He _hates_ Christmas! And when I cry he holds me and tells me it's okay to be afraid! To be sad! No matter what, he's always there! And I'm not going sit here and let you talk trash about him any more!"

"No boy is that perfect," came her mother's response.

"Of course he's not perfect! That's not the point!"

"Then what are his flaws?"

Maka felt her blood begin to boil. "He's terrified of losing me."

"That's not a flaw, Maka."

"But it's the truth."

"You can't see past those rose-colored goggles can you? You love every imaginary thing about him, even the fact that he has black blood and looks like a demon."

Maka froze. "Y-you know about the black blood?"

"I don't get all of my information from one source," Kami said flatly. "That's a very dangerous substance you're playing with, Dear. Black Blood is nothing to take lightly."

"I know that. He's been learning how to control it."

"What if he can't control it? What if he wakes up one morning and decides he wants a human soul for breakfast. Who do you think he's going to devour?"

"M-Mama...he would never..."

"Maka, he's dangerous and I don't want you near him."

"But-"

"I don't think it was a good idea for me to leave you alone here. Your Papa has been filling your head with all sorts of nonsense. But never mind, let's change the subject. I came here for a very specific reason." She cleared her throat. "I did say once you finish classes I was going to take you to Japan with me, but seeing the way things are going and the lack of interest the DWMA has in keeping their students safe, I'm beginning to reconsider letting you stay another year."

Maka's heart fell to the floor. Leave the academy? "What...no...Mama...I can't leave,"

"You've created a Death Scythe, Maka. That's all they want you for. I plan to return to Japan in a few days. That's plenty of time for you to pack your things."

"No! You can't do that! Mama, I love the academy! Please don't make me leave!" Maka pleaded. "I have friends here! And Papa's here and-"

"Precisely why we need to get you out. Your Papa should have nothing to do with you by all accounts and yet he still manages to sneak visits, even when he has no custody whatsoever."

"I still have stuff to learn here!"

"I seem to recall you saying there wasn't that much for you to do education-wise at the academy."

"I...but...Mama please! That's not fair!"

"I've made up my mind, Maka. You need to get out of this desert heat. A nice change of scenery will be good for you."

"But...what about..."

"Soul? He's a Death Scythe. It's not like he needs his original partner anymore. Perhaps once you've had a chance to clear your mind you'll understand how ridiculous this whole thing was." That one knocked Maka back to the couch. Soul. She had finally gotten him back. They were finally together. She couldn't just up and leave, not now. Kami brushed herself off. "Well, that was my lunch hour," she said annoyed. "I have some things I need to take care of before we leave." Her daughter didn't look at her. "I'm sorry, Maka. When you turn eighteen you can do whatever you want. But until then, I am still the one in charge. That hasn't changed." There was nothing on Maka's end. Nothing but heavy breathing. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Kami kissed her on the top of her head and walked out the door. _It's for the best, _she reminded herself. But still, the look on Maka's face told her it wasn't going to be easy getting back on her daughter's good side. She shook it off. _Children will always get mad when you do things they don't like, _she recalled. _Show them constant, unconditional love and they will eventually come to their senses. _She wouldn't have her daughter falling into the same trap she did. Whoever this Soul Eater was, he knew how to brainwash women almost as well as Spirit. She frowned. _...Almost_


	4. Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 4: Never say Goodbye

Maka stood outside the large house where her father lived. If anyone could convince her mother to let her stay at the DWMA, it would be him. She knocked on the door, wringing her hands. She would be calm and collected. She would be rational. _Come on, Maka. Keep it together. _But as soon as Spirit opened the door, all of those emotions came rushing back.

"Maka?" he said.

Maka felt the blood race into her face as tears began to well up in her eyes. "P-Papa." Spirit looked at her, his heart slowly breaking.

"Oh Sweetheart," was all he could say. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"I don't want to leave, Papa! I don't want to go to Japan! I want to stay here!" Her words were muffled in his shirt. He hugged her closer.

"I know," he said. "But there's nothing I can do." It was true. His wife had full custody of Maka from the second he flirted with another woman. The court didn't see him fit to be a father. Maka didn't even seem to think that he was parent material. He had made up for it by letting her go, by giving her to someone he could trust would take care of her. But now, his little girl was leaving him, possibly forever. He wished there was something he could do to convince Kami to let her stay, but he had tried that before. She was even more stubborn than his daughter was. Once Kami Albarn's mind was made up, it was made up. The truth was, he was terrified of her.

"But don't you care?" Maka said stepping back from him.

"Of course I care!" Spirit said, appalled by his daughter's words. "You think I want to be separated from my only daughter?"

"Then talk to her! Maybe she'll-"

"No. She won't. I tried, Maka, there's no persuading your Mama of anything. Once she's decided something it's not likely she'll change her mind."

Maka frowned. "Not likely...but not impossible."

"You don't think I've tried? I lived with her for fourteen years. If there was a way, I would have figured it out by now!" He shook his head. Maka felt her heart begin to break all over again. So that was it then. It was over? Not even Papa could change her mind? "I'm sorry. You must hate me."

"No, Papa. I can't ask for any more than you've already done. You think you can do something for me?" She pulled out an envelope from her back pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Will you give it to Soul...when he comes back?" She tried to hold in her tears.

"Of course," he said. His voice was shaky. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Maka!" Spirit called after her.

"Thank you, Papa. For everything." Maka bolted away as fast as she could. This wouldn't be the end. Her mother wasn't going to listen to reason. She suddenly realized something she forgot to do. "Papa!" She turned around and shouted. Spirit had closed the door part way, but swung it open.

"Yes? What is it?" Maka ran back to him, wrapping her arms forcefully around him. Spirit couldn't ignore the passion behind the embrace, something his daughter had yet to give him.

"I love you," she whispered. Spirit could feel his heart melt and tears started to flow down his cheeks. He reached his arms up and returned the hug.

"I love you too, Maka."

She smiled. "I know you do, Papa. I know you do."

She didn't want to say goodbye to all of her friends, it would have been too difficult. She sent them all letters, like she did to Soul. She didn't think it would be fair if they all got a proper goodbye when she didn't. She shook her head. She couldn't think about him. Every time she did her heart twisted in pain. She looked at her suitcase, packed and ready for the trip. It was cold in the apartment. Blair was gone again. Her door was closed. Everything was put away. It wouldn't be long until she had to get on the plane. But this wouldn't be the end, she assured herself. There came a knock on the door. Maka frowned. Her mother? Already? No! She didn't want to leave yet. There were so many memories, so many moments she wanted to replay. The door knocked again. Maka sighed and opened it, pushing her suitcase out with her. But it wasn't Kami who was standing there. Maka instead stared into the bright blue, tearful eyes of Tsubaki.

"Oh...hey," Maka said.

"I...I couldn't just not say goodbye." Tsubaki's voice trembled. "I-I..."

"Tsubaki..."

The girl didn't say another word, but held out a wrapped present out toward her friend. Maka took it. She looked at Tsubaki who wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't...I don't know what to say." She ripped the wrapping paper off of the present, revealing a medium-sized book with a picture of all 6 of her friends on the front. She flipped through it. Pictures, memories, preserved in one single book.

"Even when you're far away, you can still be with us," she managed to stumble out. "Promise you won't forget!" Maka grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug as Tsubaki's tears flooded down her face. "I-It isn't fair! You just came home and now you have to leave again! I can't handle...I don't want..."

"It's okay, Tsubaki. Shhh, I'm not going to forget about the academy. In three years I'll be eighteen and then I'll be back, if not sooner. Don't worry. I'll send you post cards and write to you every day, I promise!" Maka consoled her friend.

"I go to Japan every summer to visit my family. Will you come visit then?"

"Of course I will, Tsubaki."

"You don't want to say goodbye to Black Star? Or Kid? Or..."

"I can't. It wouldn't be fair to Soul," Maka replied. _Riiinnnnggg _the telephone screeched through the air. Maka sighed. "That's my ride."

"H-have a safe trip," Tsubaki managed to say. Maka gave her a half-hearted smile and walked over to the phone, picking it up. Tsubaki took that as her cue to leave.

"Tsubaki!" The girl turned around, unable to hide her swollen eyes. "Make sure you give Soul a good meal every once in a while, okay? The food they give him at training camp really isn't that good."

Tsubaki left. Everyone was gone. Soon, Maka was on a plane watching the world she knew disappear from her vision. She didn't say a word to her mother. Kami sat next to her, the pain of guilt starting to seep in. Was she really doing the right thing? Of course she was. Soon, Maka would see that. But the look on her daughter's face broke her heart.

"I know it's hard...but in time...you'll thank me, Maka."

Maka opened the album Tsubaki had given her and started to look through the pages. She didn't look at her mother, didn't talk to her the whole plane ride. She got through some of the pictures fine, but as soon as she saw Soul's face she slammed it shut. She couldn't face it, not yet. Their seemingly endless life together was starting to disintegrate into the clouds. A boring, mundane life lay ahead instead. Soul. What would he do? Would he try to find her? Her mother didn't give anyone any information about where they were going in Japan. Most likely on purpose so he wouldn't go after her, or so her Papa wouldn't get himself involved. She stared out the window, nothing but clouds and blue sky now floating past. She couldn't think about Soul, now. It caused her too much grief. The only thing she could do, was follow the path laid out for her, and pray that one day they would find each other again.

Maka stood at the front of a classroom staring at the wall of blank faces before her. None of them she recognized, none of them she cared to. Their faces were blank with apathy. _So this is what normal school feels like, _she thought to herself. She hadn't attended average education classes since she was in 8th grade. It wouldn't be as hard as academy classes, she was sure of that. Here no one forced her to dissect a rare endangered species or have her demonstrate lethal fighting techniques in front of the classrooms. The room she was in now was so small. She couldn't just blend into the walls and hide herself like she wanted. They would notice her, try to talk to her, cause her to forget why she was really there. Normally her positive attitude could get her though any situation. But after what her mother had said...she began to tense. She had been almost killed hundreds of times. Threatened by Witches, tormented by Ansom, used and berated by many out to get her for one reason for another. But it was there in that room that she found herself the most like a prisoner. The only time she felt like begging to be rescued.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Miss Maka Albarn." The teacher smiled sweetly. Maka felt guilty. How could she be so terrified of such a friendly face? Was it really fair to make the other kids in the class suffer just because she was miserable? "Tell us a little about yourself." Maka sighed. She didn't know what to say. "Come on, don't be shy! We're all your friends here."

Maka kept her head down. The weight of her mother's words hanging over it, preventing her from smiling. "It's very nice to meet you all," she said flatly.

"Where are you from, Maka?" The teacher prodded further.

"Japan," she replied. "But I came from Nevada."

"What school?"

Maka frowned. "Death Weapon Meister Academy." The whole class grew quiet. She could feel their glares, of both amazement, skepticism and jealousy.

"And what did you do there?"

Maka was confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not every day we get a student from the Grim Reaper's Academy to come to our humble little coastal school. Tell me, what is it like? I'm sure we're all curious." The students began to roar with questions and comments. Maka gulped. She had wanted to keep her old profession a secret. She didn't want it causing anyone to think more or less of her. Plus, they would want to hear about it. She didn't want to talk about her old school, about her friends, her journeys, or her weapon. She just wanted to forget about all of it and enjoy the time she had with her mother. That's what she had wanted, wasn't it? To have her mother by her side to help her? But after what she said about Soul, Maka was beginning to mistrust her mother's judgement.

"I'm a scythe meister, if that's what you mean."

Out of the corner of her eye, she felt a distressed soul roll her eyes. She whispered to her neighbor how ridiculous it all was. Maka scowled. Skeptics. Sometimes she just couldn't get away from them.

"You may take your seat now Maka. Thank you for sharing." Maka walked across the isle trying to find an empty chair. A girl pulled out the seat next to her and offered it. Maka silently took it. It was small. So much so that she felt that if she wasn't as much of a stick as she was, it would collapse right on top of her. The lesson droned on. Maka couldn't concentrate. What were they talking about? Something about syntax, right? Or maybe it was history? She didn't know. She didn't care. But whenever she was asked a question, she always answered it correctly. Why had her mother signed her up for all of these easy classes?

It was the same in every classroom. The same boring introduction, the same oohs and awes coming from the students. The same few people who glared at her. At lunch she was surrounded by people asking her where she was from and what it was like to be a scythe meister. Soul had talked about being popular on occasion, she recalled. He said it was like being stalked by a bunch of wild birds in the park because you have bread in your pocket. She giggled at the memory. Yes, that seemed about right. She understood now what it must have been like for him. Never having a real friend who wanted to just be there because they liked you, no other agenda. He was right. It was hell.

The next few days things died down and only a few remaining worshipers were left to call out the praises of the DWMA. She was explaining to one of the girls about some of her crazy teachers when a tall girl with blonde died hair walked up and sat down across from them. She was the most beautiful girl Maka had ever seen, with a chest the size of Tsubaki's. Her face was flawless yet you could never tell underneath all of that makeup and fake smile.

"Did you _really _come from the DWMA?" she asked skeptically. Maka scrunched her eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it sounds a little suspicious," she continued. "Why would a meister, a two-star meister for that matter, leave the toughest school to get into in the world to come to this dinky little town?" Maka blushed. Was she really going to have to go into it? "Did they kick you out?"

"What? No!"

"What happened, then?"

"I-it's none of your business!"

"My Uncle used to tell us stories about when he lived in Death City. The goal of the students is to create a death scythe, right?" She filed her nails. "Did you just fail too many times and decide to give up?"

Maka closed her eyes and inhaled. "I did create a death scythe," she muttered.

"Wow!" The other girl exclaimed. "You did! That's amazing!"

"Then where is it?"

"In training where _he _belongs!" Maka snapped.

"Haha! Oh really? And I suppose you expect me to believe all of this nonsense?"

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me, I know this game. You just want to be miss popular so you made up all of this stuff about being a meister and fighting with weapons to make yourself seem cooler than you are! I mean just look at yourself! You honestly expect me to believe _you _were the one who defeated the Kishin Asura?"

"I didn't defeat Asura! Crona did!" Maka corrected.

"Oh really? I heard you told one of the boys you couldn't date them because you were already _married? _You spout lies like that around people are going to catch on eventually, Albarn!" Maka turned red. Where did she hear that? She didn't remember mentioning it to anyone. She told the boy who asked her out she was taken, not married. Then how could this girl have known?

"It's not a lie," she said solemnly. "But it doesn't matter. Marriage contracts under the age of 16 are against the law in this country. That's the whole reason Mama brought me here. Plus, we'd have to wait two more years anyway for it to be fully legal for him anyway." She clenched her fists. "This way nothing I do will change the fact that she has full custody now. I'll probably never see him again." She stood up, tears tickling her eyes. "Thank you, for opening up that fresh wound." A crowd of girls suddenly appeared around Maka, crying and holding tissues.

"That's so sad!"

"What a tragic romance!"

"Destined to never be with the one she loves! Even after they're already married!"

"Forced away by a custody battle between a mother and father who used to love each other!"

"Oh come ON!" The blonde girl stood up. "This is ridiculous! You don't honestly believe her, do you?"

Maka was still. She hated being pitied. "I can understand why you wouldn't," she said quietly. "I never intended for my life to be this complicated. I assure you, the last thing I want is attention. Actually," she pulled in her chair and folded her hands together. "All I really want is to be left alone for a while." With that she walked away, the blonde girl scowling at her as the flock of students followed her out. She stopped and turned around. "Also, my Mama and Papa were never in love. If Papa really loved Mama, he wouldn't have cheated on her with every other woman in the city. And if Mama really loved Papa, she would never have left. And if either of them loved me," Her face grew cold. "Then they wouldn't have taken me away from the only person who understood that."

"Oh, Maka! Your life is so sad! It must be so hard!"

"Let me carry your books for you!"

"Tell us about your husband! Is he really handsome?"

"Was he your partner?"

The blonde girl looked off in disgust. Who did this girl think she was? Able to make even the most outlandish stories seem real and heartfelt. It was a talent alright. This girl certainly knew how to get attention. Guys fawned over her, without her having to be even remotely attractive. Girls fawned over her because of her tragic, mysterious demeanor. What bothered her about the whole thing was that this girl, this Maka person, seemed genuinely hurt when she had not believed her. Tears. Real tears were in her eyes. Obviously this Maka was having problems adjusting and didn't have enough confidence in herself to tell the truth. _Another pathetic girl who just wants attention. _

"You've got to be kidding me," the girl hissed.

"You're just jealous because you're not the most popular girl in school anymore, Roni," One of the boys shouted. "Plus, that Albarn chick is hotter than you'll ever be!"

Maka heard that and stopped cold. Back at school no one ever called her remotely attractive, except for Soul that one time. Now she was hot? What was happening to the world? Why was it when she just wanted to be alone, more and more people wanted to get into her life?

"Oh, do you think she heard her?" One of the girls whispered. The girl next next to her shrugged.

"She shouldn't feel threatened by me," Maka shouted. "I don't care about being popular. I just..."

Roni crossed her arms angrily. "If you wanted to remain under the radar, you shouldn't have gloated to the entire school about your abilities." Maka turned around and glared at Roni.

"I tried! The teacher prodded it out of me!" she spat. The other students looked on as Roni approached Maka forcefully.

"You think they're gonna fight?" One of the girls whispered.

"Hot!" a boy in the crowd yelled.

Maka rolled her eyes. "We're not going to..."

"No?" Roni interrupted. "Surely a technician of your _skill _would be able to take me easily."

Maka grimaced. Who was this girl? Why couldn't she just leave her alone? "Maybe I just don't want to hurt you."

Roni laughed. "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard in my life!" She reached out her hand. "Sam. Broom." A younger girl from the crowd walked over and handed her a wooden broom. "If you're so great, show me what you can do with this." She chucked the broom toward Maka, who caught it with ease. Her cheeks flushed as a memory from the book of Eibon came through.

_You're not worthy to be Soul's Partner. _

_Let's see you wield this broom. _

Maka gripped the broom tightly. Her fear. Even then her fear was losing Soul forever by not being good enough for him. This was her chance to prove herself, to prove her strength. The broom felt good in her hands. She would no longer sit on the side-lines. She would fight for what she knew was true. But just as she lifted the broom up, ready to toss it, another voice came through her head. Even the memory of that voice brought tears to her eyes.

_Hey, don't let yourself get involved in stupid fights, alright? _

The broom flew back into Roni's hands as she smiled triumphantly. Maka's face was flat, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I don't have to prove myself to you," she hissed. With that, she left her. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

"Coward! See? I told you! I told you she wasn't really a meister! She couldn't even prove it to you! No one's gonna believe that ridiculous story, Maka! Not unless you can back it up with some evidence!"

Maka didn't speak. She slammed the door of the cafeteria and walked straight out of the school. No one bothered to stop her. No teachers, no students, no one. They must have all known she didn't belong there. But still she felt her eyes grow wet and blurry. The only good thing about her being away from the academy was being away from Ansom, yet not even that fear seemed to settle with the distance. She was completely unarmed and without any access to a demon weapon. How would she protect herself? But maybe it wasn't Ansom she needed protection from. She sighed as she continued to walk forward. They would never understand.

She walked straight home to the apartment where her mother was sitting in the main area, reading a magazine. She looked at her daughter startled.

"Maka! What are you doing home? Did something-"

SLAM! Maka was gone again, in her room. She still hadn't spoken to her mother since their last conversation in her apartment. Kami sighed and continued to look down at her magazine. Maka collapsed on her bed, her pigtails falling over the pillow. It wasn't long before a stain accumulated on it. The door was locked. She wasn't hungry. She would just stay there, locked in her room until school the next day. She didn't care if no one ever believed her again. It wasn't like she wanted to be liked at that school anyway. Making friends there would mean growing accustomed to this place, which she was determined not to do. The second she graduated she would be out of there. Three years...Maka hugged the pillow closer to her. Three years of _this_. Three years without Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Kid...Soul...her heart began to ache. She was so used to crying in his arms, letting her tears soak his shirt, hearing his breath. The pillow was cold, like the town. _Everything is cold here, Soul_, she thought. Tears starting coming down in buckets like the rain outside her window. Was there no more warmth in her heart? _No, _she told herself. _This is what she wants. She wants me to be like her. I'll never be like her. You don't have to wait for me...but if you do..._she felt the pain in her heart slightly ease. _Then I will wait for you too. _

Soul stared at the envelope in Spirit's hand. The envelope addressed to him. He wasn't stupid, he could put the pieces together.

"Just read it," Spirit said.

Soul scowled. "Huh uh. Nope. Not happening." He wouldn't touch it. He couldn't bare it. There was nothing in that letter he didn't already know.

"Soul..."

"I'm not getting near that thing, Death Scythe!" he spat. Spirit sighed, but Soul could feel his anger rising. "I'm not touching it! I'm not looking at it! Every time I get one of those things it means some shit has gone down! No!" Spirit tried to calm him down. "NO!"

"Don't you at least want to know what happened?"

"Want to...I _know _what happened, Retard! I knew this was going to happen the second that woman came crashing into my house!"

"No need to call names," Spirit retorted bitterly. "She took the time and effort to write it for you, and came and asked me personally to deliver it. I think it deserves your attention."

Soul grimaced, grabbed the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. "So...where do I go this time?"

"Japan."

Soul rolled his eyes. "That's real specific," he remarked sarcastically.

"If I knew more, I would tell you. But that's all I've got!" Spirit defended. "She didn't tell anyone where they were going, not even Maka herself knew exactly."

"So she kidnapped her...basically..."

"N-No! Of course not! It's Kami's right to do as she pleases with her daughter. She has full custody."

"That's bullshit!"

"It's the way the world works, kid."

"Listen Pops, don't tell _me _how the world works!" Soul spat. "I've lived in the world! And I know it isn't fair, but it isn't this cruel!"

"Pops?"

"I'm starting to think this planet's main goal is to prevent me from being happy," he said with a frown. "But that's stupid. Just because the world has to be mean to me doesn't mean it has to be the same to her!"

"You're leaving then?"

"Earliest flight I can," Soul said. "Does it surprise you?"

"Not in the slightest. But Azusa won't like the fact that you're leaving again."

"Fuck Azusa!" Soul scoffed.

"I know you want to see my daughter, but..."

"You're not getting it! I don't care! I don't like being a Death Scythe! I stopped wanting this job a long time ago! I don't give a rats ass about keeping my status or power! I don't care if she fires me, Spirit!" Soul shouted, calling Spirit by his first name for the first time. "I just don't!"

"How do you think Maka would feel? If you just quit? She worked her ass off trying to turn you into the best Death Scythe you could be and yet you think you can just throw that all away?"

"Why do you think I've stayed in the position so long?"

"Soul!"

"Right now, I don't think my status as a Death Scythe is what she cares about the most!" he reasoned. Spirit relaxed. Soul had a point. "There has to be a quicker way of getting to Japan."

"Normally, I would suggest using the portals, but even then you would need a specific location and a mission card to use it."

"Are there any missions I could take then?"

"Those missions are all for the younger students who are in training. I don't think we could get you into a lower-level mission."

Soul groaned. "I guess I could get some money from my parents."

"That won't be necessary," a voice said from behind. Soul turned around to see Professor Stein, his insane mentor and trainer, twisting the screw on the side of his head.

"Professor Stein!" Soul exclaimed.

"I couldn't help but overhear your predicament." He grinned. "If you don't mind terribly, I'd like to help."

"Excuse me, Stein. Are you sure you-" Spirit asked.

"You know how to find Maka?" Soul interrupted. Stein laughed out loud and ruffled Soul's hair, much like his brother often did. Soul blushed in embarrassment.

"I might have a little something up my sleeve."

**Yay! Professor Stein finally makes an appearance! Love him!**

**NEXT WEEK: Envelopes **


	5. Envelopes

**I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! **

**I have been updating this thing for five chapters and haven't given a disclaimer! O/o SOUL EATER ISN'T MINE! But...you all know that. XD I'll probably add one to the first chapter just to be safe. **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**All Original Characters (c) Me! **

Chapter 5: Envelopes

Days at school seemed to be getting longer and longer. A strong divide between the student body made it as if there was a battle going on constantly. Either way, not a single person seemed to want to actually approach Maka, who was quite obviously the cause of all the commotion. People wanted to be around her, people wanted to avoid her, no one knew her. That was the worst of it all, she figured. She sat at a table in the cafeteria with her bagged lunch. She cringed at the sticky apple juice stains on the table and the etched in graffiti that said PISS HERE. She frowned. _What a rotten thing to do, _she thought angrily. If anything happened like that back at the academy, Sid would make the kid buff it out with their teeth or something ridiculous like that. Here everything was so casual. Students could just do whatever they wanted. She scooted down to where the apple juice wasn't stuck to the table and set her books down. It wasn't like she had to study for these classes, but she didn't care to do her work at home. _You'd probably think it was funny, huh Soul? _she thought. _That's just the kind of person you are. Always brushing things off like they're no big deal. Sometimes I think you could stand to be a little more..._

"Hey, Babe," a deep voice bellowed. Maka's face flushed. She looked up to see a boy, about a head taller than she was, sitting across the table. His hair was dark brown and his skin was tanner than most of the others at the school. He was looking at her strangely, as though he were going to disclose a secret. "What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone?"

"Studying," came Maka's response. The boy looked at her and laughed. His teeth were like perfect white pearls.

"Mind if I join you?"

Maka blushed. "Actually, I just about to..."

"There's still twenty minutes of lunch left! You can stand to wait a second." the boy pestered. Maka scowled in disgust. _Can you believe this guy, Soul? _"Cool! So listen, a couple of the guys and I were going to a party tonight. It's gonna be wicked sweet!"

"Good for you."

"You wanna go with me?"

"Not particularly," Maka said blandly. She had grown used to turning down these offers. The boy didn't look surprised. He dropped his face and looked at her seriously. The change in mood frightened her.

"Alright, look. I don't know your story, and I really don't give a shit. But I do know that every guy in school has had his eye on you the second you walked into class. Why? Hell knows. Probably the hair."

"My...hair?"

"All I know is that guys love it when girls play hard ti get. So if you want guys groveling at your feet everywhere you turn, I can walk away and leave you to that. But I can see you don't. So here's my proposal," he leaned in across the table so his nose was two inches away from hers. "I get a date with you, one date, and I'll be set for at least another six months as Alpha male of this school, get me?"

"I'm already with someone."

"Right. Sure. That's probably what you tell all the guys so they'll leave you alone, right? Long-distance never lasts, Sweetheart. So what'd this guy do, knock you up? Parents not like him cause he was a bad boy? Tell me, Juliet, is your story really as tragic as everyone says it is?" Maka didn't reply. "Look, I'm just tryin' to get the facts here."

"Nothing I've said since I came here was a lie," she spat.

"I know, I know. That don't mean rumors about new kids don't spread like wild fire, Girly. I've heard all sorts of crazy-ass shit coming from these people about you. I want to know the truth."

"W-what have you heard?" Maka asked nervously, unsure if she wanted to know what people were saying about her.

"I get different stuff every person I talk to," the boy shrugged. "Some think your weapon and you got a too little friendly one too many occasions and either he left left you alone with some bastard kid or is doing time in juvie for stealing a motorcycle."

Maka blinked furiously. "You're kidding me."

"Then there's the prissy little girls who think your mother is a heartless bitch who..." he put on his best sappy, romantic storytelling voice. "Tore you away from the one you love out of bitter jealousy because she could never understand how deeply you feel! And all you are is just an innocent victim caught between a feuding war between your mother and father over custody of you! And your Prince Charming can't come rescue you because his evil cousin's nephew's ex wife locked him up in the Horn King's castle where he has to find excalibur and save Narnia."

"Soul couldn't use Excalibur. He's not a meister. Not that he'd want to even if he was."

"My point." He drummed his fingers on the table. "So let's play a game. I'm going to say something and you tell me whether it's true or false."

"What if I don't want you to know the truth?"

"Babe, do you want to quell these rumors or don't you? I can wipe your slate clean, just give me the deets."

Maka sighed. What could she do? She didn't care about her reputation, but if people were talking about Soul too...she lowered her head.

"Fine. Ask away."

The boy grinned. "There's a boy."

"True."

"The boy is your husband."

Maka blushed. "T-true."

"You hesitated."

"True!"

"He got you pregnant."

"False."

"Your parents don't like him."

"Tr- well...sort of."

"One of your parents doesn't like him."

"True."

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"Because he's a delinquent?"

"Not exactly..."

"Because he stole a motorcycle?"

"He owns a motorcycle. He didn't steal it."

"But your father likes him."

"Yes."

"Your parents are divorced."

"Yes."

"They're in a custody battle over you."

"False."

"Who has custody?"

"Mama."

"The one who doesn't like your boyfriend?"

"Husband."

"Right. What's his name?"

"Soul."

"Last name?"

"...Eater."

"That's not a name, sweetie."

"It's all you're getting," Maka said sternly.

The boy sighed. "Fine. Mama doesn't like him because..."

"I thought you were going to ask true/false questions!"

"Sorry. Mama doesn't like him because she thinks he's bad news."

"Right."

"He's got a job?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"He's a Death Scythe." The boy didn't say anything. "What?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I thought for sure you were lying about that part."

"I don't lie!"

"Alright! Alright! Chill!" The boys said, raising his arms up for protection. "Get that stick out of your ass. You eloped?"

"Yes."

"R & J style?"

"What?"

"Like Romeo and Juliet."

"No. Not like that at all."

"Oh?"

"It's not important."

"It is to me."

Maka groaned. "There's a rule that once a weapon becomes a Death Scythe they have to start working with other partners, which means they have to move in with another Death Scythe as kind of an apprenticeship. Things...happened..."

"So Death Soul _is_ your weapon."

"Right."

"A literal scythe?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"You said you were a scythe meister when they introduced you in class."

"Oh, right."

"So you hitched because..."

"It was the only way we could be together."

"How disgustingly romantic. So, should I tell the girls your Prince is on his way on his white steed coming to rescue you or what?" he teased.

"Shut up!"

"Mom doesn't know about it?" Silence. "Mom does know about it!"

"True."

"Did she always not like him?"

"She just met him."

"Wait...how long were you together?"

"Partners? Five years."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah...Mama went missing for a while."

"Okay now you're just fucking with me."

"No! It's true. After the divorce Mama left Death City and didn't come back for another two years."

"But didn't she have custody?"

"Y-yes."

"Bitch move. Your hubby must be really pissed."

"He is."

"Okay, moving on. His parents are rich."

"True."

"Filthy rich."

"...true."

"Fucking rollin in it?"

"YES!" Maka shouted, annoyed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"He has bl..." Maka stopped herself. "Anger issues."

"That's not good."

"But it's nothing I can't handle!"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I think he's back in Death City."

"Okay, so here's the story I think I can piece together. You tell me if I'm wrong. You and Scythie boy were partners either during or after your parents got a divorce. Mama went missing even though she had full custody over you and obviously your dad..."

"He's a Death Scythe. The one mentoring Soul."

"Oh Jesus. Okay. So Daddy likes Scythe boy because he's his student, something happens I don't give a crap about and suddenly you and Mr. Blades for arms wanna get married. Mom doesn't like that so she comes rushing back."

"She didn't come back until after the fact."

"Shit! She didn't even know?"

"I couldn't _tell _her! She was missing!"

"Fuck! Girl! So, she comes back, takes one look at him and doesn't like him so she packs you up and forces you on this little trip to Japan. Am I hitting the mark?"

Maka looked down at the table. This kid was good. "Yes."

"Damn. So what you're saying is you _don't _have a bastard child. Because now that the guys know that, they're going to be all over you." He smiled a wide, toothy smile. "But that's okay. Just tell everyone you're dating me, I'm sure Motor-oil Mike won't mind sharing you if it's for your own sake. You date me, and pretty soon you're yesterdays news, history. You can just dissolve in the background like you want to and I'll get all the attention for having tamed the shrew. You turn me down, and the competition will just continue. So what do you say?" He held out his hand. "Want to stop all this nonsense once and for all?"

Maka stared at the hand. A clean slate. A new start. A chance to just disappear like she wanted to the second she came to that school. It would just be pretend, right? But she couldn't help but have this strange thought tickle in the back of her mind. She told herself she wasn't going to lie, and what would this be? Exactly that. He had guessed her life story just by asking a few questions and finding a few rumors. Holding his hand, letting him hug her, kiss her...

"Thanks," she said, standing up. "But no thanks."

"Hey, Babe, I'm just trying to help you."

Maka picked up her books off the table and stuffed them into her pack. "No, you're just trying to help yourself. If you really cared about me, you would just let me be alone."

She walked back to the classroom where a bunch of girls followed her out. They continued to talk, to whisper all throughout the second half of the day. The next class was English. Maka already knew english. She sat and doodled on her notebook as she listened to her newly formed rival, Roni, whisper quite literally behind her back.

"Turning down Tsujimura. It's like she's asking to be worshiped on bended knee." The girl whispered.

"What all did he say?" Another girl responded.

"Just that every time she told her story, it was different," Roni said with a laugh. "I knew it was too good to be true." She leaned over to Maka's ear and whispered. "Little Miss Perfect, top of her class Maka Albarn nothing but a big fat fake."

"Shut up, Roni," Maka whispered back. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"If that weapon of hers does exist, I feel sorry for him," Roni said. Maka's face enflamed. "Actually, no I don't. He's probably an idiot too for wanting anything to do with a girl with her flat chest."

Maka slammed down her pencil. "I SAID SHUT UP RONI!" The whole class stared as Maka slunk back in her seat, covering her face with her book. The professor pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms.

"Maka," he said sternly. "Seeing as you're so eager to speak, translate the sentence on the board into english _and _identify its text. You do remember which class you're in, don't you?" Maka frowned as the class began to chuckle at her expense. She looked at the board.

"We the people, in order to form..." she mumbled.

"Stand please."

Maka furiously stood. "We the people, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, ensure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our prosperity, do ordain and establish this constitution for the United States of America," she shouted at the top of her lungs. She learned this shit in fifth grade. She lived in America, in Death City Nevada. The class's jaw dropped. It wasn't long before whispers began to buzz again. "It's the preamble to the constitution of the United States." Maka sat down and sank low in her seat. The professor was frazzled.

"...G-good job. Perhaps you were paying attention." Maka didn't look up for the rest of class, nor was she called on. _Maybe on the tests they'll actually try to challenge me a little bit. I'm sorry, Soul. I'm trying not to make a complete idiot of myself. Don't be mad at me. Not everyone can be as cool as you are. _

Soul walked out of his room with nothing but a backpack over his shoulder. His trip to Japan would hopefully not be a long one, but still he wanted to be prepared in case something went awry.

"Nice place," Stein said, leaning against the doorway. "It's very...feminine."

"You know I just moved back in, right?"

"Right," Stein mocked. "You can take anything of Maka's. A piece of clothing would probably be best," Soul nodded and opened the door to her room. There would have to be something left, right? She couldn't have just taken everything with her across the world. But when he opened the door, he recoiled. It looked as if nothing was gone. Her bed, her desk, her posters and furniture, all of it was the exact same as when he had last saw it. The only things missing were a few clothes and a blanket. Other than that, nothing had moved. There was, however, one thing in the room that wasn't there before. A white envelope that lay on her bed. An envelope addressed to him. He walked over and opened it, forgetting momentarily his fear of opening letters. It was a simple notecard, nothing spectacular or long-winded.

_I know what it feels like to live with an empty room _

_in the apartment. Don't shut away the memories like I _

_did. _

_-Maka_

Soul sat on the bed and held the note in his hand. She really had thought of everything. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the envelope she had written to him. Her final goodbye. But as he was about to break the seal, something stopped him. _No, not yet _he thought. _It's too soon. _He stuffed the envelope back into his pack and zipped it up. He put the note back in its envelope as well and put it on the desk. Eventually, it was a winter glove he saw hanging from the banister that he eventually took for Stein. He exited the room, but didn't close the door behind him. She was coming back this time, he knew it and so did she. Nothing was going to truly take her away from him. Stein smiled at him from the doorway.

"Ready?"

Stein lead Soul through his house. Soul couldn't help but feel a little creeped out being alone with Stein in his laboratory. He was babbling on and on about one thing or another. He wondered if Marie appreciated all of the interesting decor. Then again, he wasn't one to talk having had Blair take care of the decorating in his apartment since he moved out.

"So Professor Stein," he finally asked. "How is me going to your creepy house supposed to help me get to Japan, exactly?"

Stein stopped at a large wall. "Before Lord Death sealed away the Kishin, he had the same job that the students of the academy have today. Keeping order and balance in the world of the living and the dead. In order to do that, he had to be able to transport himself anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye. But that kind of skill takes an awful lot of power, so Eibon created a device that let him do it without exhausting himself."

"A device?"

"Yes. It was a mirror."

"Whoa! Wait! Lord Death's mirror is a teleportation device?" Soul exclaimed in shock. Stein rolled his eyes.

"No. Of course not. We couldn't trust something as powerful as that at the academy, even with Lord Death near constantly in the Death Room."

Soul frowned. "Oh."

"That mirror is just a looking glass so Lord Death can see anything and everything that is happening in the world. More like a crystal ball of sorts," Stein explained.

"Yeah, I knew that."

"That one he keeps there and the other..." Stein knocked on the wall as it opened into a small room. Soul swallowed hard. "I have here."

"Why do you have it?" Soul asked skeptically. Stein cackled, but didn't respond to his question. They walked along the many operation tables and dummies Stein had cut into. "N-nice place. Every...unique."

"Thanks!" Stein said smiling. "Decorated it myself!" Soul felt a chill go down his spine. "Here it is," Stein said, stopping at the mirror. Soul stared at it in awe.

"So this thing can really get me to Japan?"

"Without a question. Do you have the glove?" Stein asked. Soul handed him Maka's winter glove that he took from her room. Stein pressed it against his nose. "Ahh...lovely. Simply lovely."

Soul cringed. "Could you not do that?"

Stein glared at him for a moment, but then went back to the mirror. "Now we can find out where exactly in Japan you need to go."

"How?"

Stein grinned. "You honestly have to ask?" Soul looked at him flatly. "Advanced Soul perception." Soul still wasn't getting it. Stein flattened his eyebrows, annoyed. "We are going to use Maka's wavelength to locate her."

"Gloves have wavelengths?"

"What? No! Of course gloves don't have wavelengths! Only souls have wavelengths! But this is Maka's glove and it was in her room, so the chances of there being some left over wavelength caught between the fabric is very high."

"...Oh."

"We covered this in Intro to Identifying Souls. Honestly, I don't know _how _you ever became a Death Scythe."

Soul shrugged awkwardly. "Maka usually handles all the thinky stuff. I just let her swing me around." Stein put the glove on a small metal platform as it started to glow. A list of locations came sprawling onto the mirror like it was on a computer screen. "Whoa! Dude! Sick!" Soul exclaimed.

"Oh, here, let me narrow down the search." Stein pressed a few buttons and all of the other options disappeared, leaving only one.

"Kana-ga-wa?"

"Looks like your best bet. I thought for sure she would be in a smaller town," Stein mused. "It should drop you off right at the location. You're going to want to find Yokohama Apartment 116. You ready for the experiment to begin?"

"Experiment? Whoa! Wait! You mean you've never tested this before?"

"Lord Death used it for hundreds of years."

"Lord Death is a GOD! How do you know this works on people?" Soul panicked. "Haven't you used this thing on anything but an immortal?"

Stein shrugged. "I used it on my cat."

"And?"

"Look around. Do you see a cat?"

Soul bit his lip. "Y-you know what. Maybe this was a bad idea. Yeah. I bet I could still get a plane ticket or something-"

Stein grabbed Soul by the shoulders and shook him. "Soul Eater! Do you want to go to Japan?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want to show that bitch of a mother of Maka's she can't just push people around anymore?"

"S-Stein...that's not why..."

"I know Kami, Soul. The more time you wait, the worse off you're going to be! Now are you a man or what?"

"Sure."

"YES OR NO SOLDIER!"

"YES SIR!"

"Good! Now get in front of that mirror and make me proud!" He walked over to the lever and put his hands over it. "Oh and...try not to disintegrate," he said with a wicked smile.

"Try not to what?" The mirror began to emit a bright blue light. Wind whipped around the room, sucking Soul forward.

"OH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! YOU MIGHT HAVE TO FIND A WAY BACK ON YOUR OWN!"

Soul couldn't hear him over the whiz of the wind. "WHAT?"

"I SAID THE PORTAL ONLY GOES ONE WAY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE TO FIND YOUR OWN WAY BACK!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME-"

_Thud! _Soul landed on his butt on the hard concrete. He stood up and rubbed it. _Dammit Stein. Where the hell am..._he looked around. It looked like he was in a town of some kind, right next to the street. He looked at a street sign. That was Japanese alright. He began to laugh hysterically.

"Stein! You are a crazy psychopath and I have never been so grateful for it! Haha!" He held his stomach. Then, the professor's words came back to him. _The portal only goes one way. _Soul groaned. "But how the hell am I going to get home?" He threw his fist up in air. "SON OF A BI-" He stopped cold as he saw a woman with her five year old daughter walking by. The woman looked at him harshly before ushering her daughter away from him. Soul felt his cheeks turn bright red. "S-sorry!" he tried to call after them.

"You need help?" a voice asked from behind. Soul turned to see a man standing there in a suit and tie. _Oh good. He speaks english, _he thought. He knew Japanese, but was a little rusty.

"Yes! Um...do you know where...oh shit what was it again...Yoko-kara...Yoko-napa..."

"Yokohama Apartment?"

"Yes! That was it! Yokohama apartments. Can you tell me where that is?"

"Just in that building over there," the man said pointing to a tall white building. His english wasn't the best, but Soul figured it would be better than his Japanese.

"Ha! Sweet!" Soul turned back to the man. "Domo arigato!" he said bowing like Maka always did to her professors. He could hardly contain himself as he bolted toward the building.

"Wait! Crazy American Demon Child!" the man called. Soul turned around, unsure of how to take the whole 'demon child' thing. "When men bow, bow hands on sides. Not on crotch." Soul frowned.

"Right," he muttered. "I knew that."

He walked up the stairs to the building. Soon it was there. Apartment 116. He only hoped he had the right place. He held his breath and knocked on the door. It was only a few seconds before it opened.

"Well," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm here."

**I just want to take this time to mention how much I LOVE Professor Stein. That cat line is like...my favorite. If you can't already tell, this one is slightly cheesier than the other parts. But again, this is Soul Eater. Also, Soul is American...in my head. I'm not sure if it's outright stated anywhere. It just makes sense, I guess, just the way he acts. And since Death City is in Nevada, people could come there from all over the world. I always thought Black Star was from China, but I think he's supposed to be from Japan like Tsubaki. I don't have a definitive reason for thinking Black Star is from China, I just do. XD Oh well, it doesn't really matter at the end of the day. **

**Tsujimura is indeed a reference to my favorite movie: Whisper of the Heart. The characters weren't supposed to be similar at all. I just love the name. Don't ask me what they're doing reading the preamble in an English Class. I just wanted something American that Maka would recognize. **

**I think now that the EPIC SERIOUSNESS has died down a tad, I can explore something with Soul that I usually don't touch on very often...his adorable stupidity. I think I tend to forget that Soul isn't very "Book-smart" so I have to be careful about the references he makes throughout the story and even more, how he says them. (I don't know whether or not wavelengths could actually be picked up by clothing, probably not.) That's not to say he isn't smart, oh no. And it's not stupidity for stupidity's sake either. I do think sometimes in the earlier parts of the Anime/Manga they do that for a joke (Episodes 6 and 14) and it works...about 50% of the time. The other 50% I'm like... "Wha- why would you do that, Soul? Why?" Before, I think they wanted him to be the "bad boy" which makes me laugh because he's even less of a Bad Boy than Fakir from Princess Tutu. Now that he's gained maturity, his overall demeanor has changed. But he's still extremely awkward in situations he doesn't understand. Writing Soul is always interesting because there are SO MANY angles you could take. **

**Wow. I ranted long enough. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**NEXT WEEK: Ao No Kaori **


	6. Ao No Kaori

**Hey y'all! You get another two chapters this week because last week I was having a blast with Concealed Eminence and DisneyPrincess8892! Love you guys! Anyway, enjoy these next chapters!**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones **

**All original characters (c) Me! **

Chapter 6: Ao No Kaori

"Well, I'm here," Soul said, staring at a pair of bright green eyes. The woman who they belonged to didn't seem surprised, nor did she seem particularly anxious about his arrival. But he recognized that face right away. He was definitely in the right place.

"So I see," she said in a stoic manner.

Soul twiddled his thumbs in his pockets. "That was it, wasn't it? The test to see whether or not I would come all this way? Well, I'm here. Even took the express route. So...Mrs. Albarn..."

"I suppose you've come to tell me what an incredible mistake I'm making," Kami said in her usual stern voice.

Soul shook his head. "I came to apologize."

Kami frowned. _This boy knows all the tricks, doesn't he? _"That's all?"

"Well, and to see Maka of course, but..."

"She's at school," Kami said, starting to shut the door. "And I have no desire to talk to you." Soul panicked and put his foot in the door.

"Look, I know you're mad. You have every right to be! But I can't just leave things the way they are! So please, let's talk about this!"

Kami sighed and reopened the door. The boy wanted to talk. Wanted to apologize? She cringed. "Did your mother teach you to slouch like that?" Soul closed his eyes, to prevent himself from rolling them. He sat up and brought his hands out of his pockets. Kami stared at him, slightly pleased at his obedience. "Better." They stared at each other for a good long while as Soul tried to think of something to say. "So are you going to talk to me or are you going to stand there and suck up all of my air for no reason?"

"I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot here," Soul began. "And I really don't want you to get the wrong idea about what my intentions are. I can understand your position, I mean how could you not be totally peeved, right? And yeah, we rushed things. We're kids, we do stupid stuff all the time." He sighed, preparing himself for what was to come next. "So I think it's only fair that I'm completely honest with you. Y-you think that's fair?"

"I think so."

"There are very few things in this world that I care about. And I'm beginning to think that number has dwindled since I first joined the academy. I don't take things very seriously is what I'm saying." He looked Kami straight in the eye. He was always so terrible with words. "But I am _very _serious about your daughter, Mrs. Albarn. And I don't think it's too much of a stretch to say I would do anything for her. I just...I want you to know that."

"Note taken, thank you."

"I also think that maybe you might have made some assumptions about me, which is easy to do of course, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It just makes things harder, you know? So, I'm open. Anything you wanna know about me you just go right ahead and ask."

"Anything? Really?"

"For sure!" he said. Kami gave him an awkward look. "...Ma'am."

Kami sighed. "Is it because of the black blood?"

Soul stared at her, confused. "Is...what because of the black blood?"

"Why you look the way you do."

That was the last thing Soul was expecting. Look? What did she mean by that? "I don't...understand."

"Razor sharp teeth, blood red eyes with white hair. Is it a fashion statement? Are you trying to stand out? Or is it a curse?"

"I don't...I mean..."

"Because having to deal with the black blood is one thing. It's quite another to also have demon blood. So tell me, which is it?"

Soul gulped. "I...I've been this way as long as I can remember. Ma's albino so I just thought..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes...N-no...I don't..."

"If you don't know, then how can you know whether or not you could be a threat to my daughter?"

"I'm not a demon, if that's what you're thinking!"

"And you know this for sure?"

"I'm not! At least...I don't think..."

"But you have black blood running through your veins! You can't see how that might be dangerous for Maka?"

"Of course I do! That's why we haven't...well..."

"It doesn't matter! If you live together you could always be a threat to her!"

"Th-that's not-"

"It is true! And the sooner you realize this, the better off the both of you will be." Kami said.

"What do you want me to do, then? What can I do to prove to you that I love her?"

Kami scowled. _Love_. The boy was tossing the word around like an old flat basketball. She walked back into the house, leaving the door open. She was only gone for a moment. When she came back, she was holding two pieces of paper stapled together. She stared at Soul flatly holding them out to him. He knew exactly what they were.

"Sign them," she said bluntly. She gave him the papers and slammed the door. Soul didn't say anything, or knock again. He folded the document and slipped it into his backpack. He tried to get his mind off of what Maka's mother had said, but the word kept buzzing around in his head. _Demon? I'm not a demon...am I? _Maybe there was more about his past he needed to uncover before he could be with Maka. All those times he had wanted to protect her from others, could it be that it was him she needed protection from? If that were the case, then he couldn't risk putting her in danger. _First thing's first, _he thought. _I've gotta find her. _

Soul grimaced at the grey walls of the school. Everyone looked the same, so he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was the closest high school to the apartment he could find so it had to be this one. He would find her here. He knew he would. If only he weren't so hopelessly lost.

"Excuse me?" a woman said in Japanese. "Can I help you?" Soul turned around to see a short woman with sleek black hair tied in a bun staring at him. He swallowed hard. _Okay, Soul. Just like we practiced. _

"Yes, actually. I'm a Death Scythe from the DWMA. I've come to...inspect your school," he said smoothly.

"Inspect our school? For what exactly?"

"Oh, you know, kishin...eggs..." Did that make any sense at all? Soul couldn't be sure. "Haven't you been having your yearly inspection? That's not good. Japan is a hot spot for kishin."

"It is?"

"Yeah! Godzilla, Gamera...Genghis Khan..."

"Genghis Khan wasn't Japane-"

"So when's lunch hour? That's...uh...when I have to inspect the classrooms. You see. Don't want to disturb the students." The woman looked at him skeptically. "Here's my card, in case you need extra proof. I would transform for you but, you know, trying to stay in-cog-nit-o."

The woman looked at the card. "Soul Eater. I've never heard of you."

"Yeah, I'm kind of new to the force. Just finished my second round of training so they're putting me on inspection duty. From what I can tell your school is probably _infested _with kishin."

"Aren't you a little young to be a Death Scythe?" she asked. Soul rolled his eyes. He held out his hand and individually turned each of his fingers into a blade, a trick Spirit had taught him when last they trained together. The woman stood in awe and blushed. "Go right on ahead, Mister Death Scythe!"

Soul smirked. "Thank you very much, Ma'am." The woman walked away as the bell started to ring.

"A death scythe?" a girl behind him said. She had overheard. "Really? Wow! Our school is just getting cooler and cooler!"

Soul blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but I'm supposed to be under cover so-" It wasn't long before he was surrounded by girls asking him all sorts of questions. He tried to get away from them, but he couldn't see past the mass of people. Suddenly the noise stopped entering his head. He could sense it. She was here.

Maka stared at her locker as people flocked past her to see what all the commotion was about down the hall. She didn't care to go see, herself. Whatever it was, it was diverging the attention away from her for once. She opened her locker and put her books away. All of the sudden, she could sense something behind her. A soul. No. Not just a soul. A hand slammed her locker shut.

"You are a _bitch _to locate, you know that?" a raspy voice came from behind her. She didn't have a chance to speak before his lips crashed into hers, his wavelength finally sending chills down her body. He pulled away too quickly. "Sorry," he mused. "I was excited."

"S-S-Soul?" she stammered trying to process. "Why are you...how did you...?"

"Did I not say I would always find you?"

"Y-yes...but...how did you get in here without getting caught?"

"Oh, that. I'm under cover."

Maka stared at him disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

"You should know that I take what I say _very_ seriously." He kissed her again, not caring where they were and how many people were staring. And oh boy, were they staring. Tsujimura's jaw dropped to the floor. The girls squealed with excitement, all except Roni who had just happened to be walking by.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew he'd come for her!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"So romantic!" another added.

"Hey!" Tsujimura shouted getting into Soul's face. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just waltz in here on business and then kiss some random girl! Especially Maka Albarn! That just doesn't fly with me!"

"And...who are you?" Soul asked.

"You don't need to know who I am! All you need to know is that I'm gonna kick your ass whoever you are!" Tsujimura shouted.

"Is that so?" Soul said approaching Tsujimura, who recoiled a tiny bit. "Hey Maka, this guy a friend of yours?"

"Nope," Maka said.

"I don't think picking a fight with me is really something you wanna be doing," Soul announced, turning his fingers once more into razor blades. "I really am a Death Scythe, I wasn't lying about that."

"Oh my gosh! It's true! It's all true!" a girl squealed.

"That is so hot," another said.

"Soul!" Maka shouted. "Quit messing around with that guy. Lunch is only a half hour here."

"Seriously?" he said, walking away from Tsujimura. "That's lame."

"Hey Maka! Who's your friend?" A girl came up and asked, batting her lashes at Soul. Maka grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside to where the picnic tables were. She wasn't going to spend the only potential time she had with Soul surrounded by gawking children.

"She commands him like she's his meister," on of the guys said.

"I think she _is _his meister," another replied.

"Kick Ass!"

"And...yeah...that's how I got here," Soul explained, leaning up against the picnic table. Maka wasn't surprised at all by the absurdity of the story. "By the way, I'm starving. You got any food?"

"So Mama didn't listen to you either?" Maka said, tossing him an apple from her lunch box.

"I don't think I was able to say anything you didn't already say when you talked to her," he remarked, taking a bite. Maka was silent. She didn't look at him. "You have, you know, talked to her, haven't you?" The silence continued. Soul swallowed. "Maka?"

"I haven't said a word to her since we got on the plane."

Soul sighed, setting the fruit down. "You know that's not going to be good for us."

"Why should I talk to her? She isn't going to listen to me!" She put her hands over her face. "And even when you came all this way...she still didn't believe you."

"It's not that. She just doesn't trust me." Maka didn't reply. "And maybe she has a good reason..."

"What are you saying? This whole thing just boils down to her thinking you're just going to be another Papa! She doesn't have any idea what she's talking about!"

"Even if that's true, what are we going to do about it? Maka, I'm not going to let you lose all connection with your family because of this!" he shouted. "It isn't worth it! I want to be with you, but I don't want to hide about it!"

"Soul..."

"We want her to like me. To like us. So we need to be careful about what we say and do." He pulled over his backpack and retrieved the papers Kami had given to him. Maka bit her lip. She knew what they were too. "This is what she wants, right?"

Maka frowned. "I don't get why. It's not like it goes into effect here anyway," she hissed under her breath. Soul shrugged.

"Who knows. But...I mean...if that's all she's really mad about..." Soul knew that wasn't the case, but he didn't want to tell Maka the truth about why her mother wouldn't let them be together. He didn't even understand it, how could she? But Maka was her mother's daughter. Just being complacent wasn't going to win this battle.

"No." Maka didn't hesitate. She turned to look at him, her green eyes shooting daggers into his heart. "I know what you're trying to do, Soul. I understand exactly what's going on! Well, it's not going to happen! I'm not scared of her like you are!"

"I just meant..."

"No! I'm not staying in this place! I'm not letting her control me and I'm _not _signing those papers!" she screamed.

"Maka, calm down!" Soul said, standing up.

"You think if we do this she'll just let me go back to Death City with you? She won't, Soul! She doesn't _want _me to be happy!"

"She's your mom! Of course she wants you to be happy!"

"How can you say that after everything that's happened?" Maka yelled, standing nose to nose with Soul. "After everything she did! If she wanted me to be happy she would never have left me!"

"I know! You're mad. I am too. But what do you want to do, Maka? Run away? I'm not going to let you do that!"

"Why? Why can't I just run away? I hate it here!" Maka could feel tears start to tickle her eyes. "Everyone thinks I'm a liar. I have no friends. I just wish I could disappear! Nobody would care if I did, anyway! So why not just leave forever?"

"Because you're not a coward!" Soul snapped. Maka felt the color rush back into her cheeks. "You're the girl who charged into an immortal werewolf off a bridge! You...jumped and grabbed Asura by the scarf when you thought he was going to get away from his chamber! You've killed witches for crying out loud!"

"But Soul...that was..."

"It's no different! You want these people to like you, then give them a reason to like you! If they're cool, then they will." He sighed. "If you want something, you have to fight for it, isn't that right?"

"But how can I-"

"Talk to her!"

"She won't listen!"

"Maybe she will! Maybe if you're willing to compromise on the one thing that is blinding her! It's worth a try!"

"I c-can't." Maka's eyes trembled. "It's...it's the only thing keeping us together. If I lose it...how will I-"

"Maka, look at me," Soul said, grabbing her by the hands and sitting her down on the picnic bench. He put the papers in her hands. "It's just a piece of paper. I mean sure, having it in writing is nice. But in the end, that's all it really is. Just because something is legally changed doesn't mean you can change what it represented." He put his hand on her cheek. "I love you. I want to be with you forever. I didn't make that promise to a Justice of the Peace or a government facility. I made it to you and to myself. Don't you think that's stronger than paper?"

"Y-yes. I do. But Soul! What about-"

"Doesn't matter. Distance, papers, job, family. I'll find you." He smiled triumphantly. "I always do, don't I?" He kissed her lightly on the surface of her lips. "You don't have to do anything right away. I want you to take some time to think about it. But..." He didn't have to say anything more before Maka held the papers out to him.

"I know. You should sign them," she said. She understood now. Soul had to prove himself as an adult to gain acceptance from her mother. In order to that, he had to be able to let his selfish desires go for the better of his spouse. She knew that, but that didn't make the pain in her chest any less severe.

Soul had brought a pen with him in his backpack and flipped through the document to the final page. He stopped, staring down at the paper. Maka was his partner, his soul mate, his love. Compared to that, a simple document shouldn't matter. But it did. A paper could be torn, burned, ripped, shredded, destroyed with ease. Why did it have so much power over him? He closed his eyes and signed his name at the bottom.

"There," he said putting the pen down. "No problem." But Maka could tell by his wavelength that something else was wrong.

"How long are you staying?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm going back as soon as I can," Soul said. He didn't want to lie to Maka. In fact, he couldn't. "There are some things about my past I need to figure out. Some...issues came up."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah! Everything is fine! This is just...for me."

Maka nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"But I'll be coming back, so don't worry. Maybe not for a little while, but I will." He held her by the chin, turning her head to face his. "I promise never to leave you completely alone." He leaned in to kiss her again when he heard a branch crack.

"Mr. Death Scythe?" the same woman from earlier asked. "What are you doing?"

Soul stared at Maka before pulling down her chin. "Okay," he said to her. "Now I want you to give me a big AHHHH. Can you do that?"

"What?" Maka said. Soul gave her a serious look. She suddenly realized what was happening. "Oh. AHHHHHHH!"

"Ah, yep. No kishin in there. Haha! Oh, hello there!" he said turning back to face the woman. "Your school doesn't seem to have any kishin, but I may have to come back in a couple weeks." He held out his hand towards Maka. "Thank you very much for your cooperation."

"Lunch hour is over, Sir. Let's let the young lady get back to her class."

"Right! I guess I'll be on my way then," he said. The woman nodded and left the two alone. Soul turned back to Maka, who was starry eyed. "Try to enjoy yourself at least?"

"I'll try," she said. He gave her a kiss and squeezed her hand before disappearing into the crowd of students rushing back to their classrooms. Maka followed the mass of people as she saw Roni out of the corner of her eye. She was standing by the picnic benches. _Did she see? _Maka couldn't help but wonder. It didn't matter whether she did or not. Maka walked to her locker and grabbed her books, the divorce papers he had signed still hanging in her hands.

Maka walked into her apartment, where she knew her mother would be sitting there. She held the papers in her hand, still unsigned by her. She held her breath when she saw her. So peaceful, so serene. As though absolutely nothing was wrong. It pissed Maka off. She walked over to the counter where the kitchen was and slammed the papers down. That got her mother's attention.

"Is this what you want?" she asked harshly. Kami turned, shocked that Maka was speaking with her again. Still, it wasn't a happy tone. "Soul signed them. He says he doesn't want to lie or sneak around."

"That's very mature of him," Kami said.

"Then why, Mama? Why can't I see him? Why do I have to live in this awful place with these awful people who hate me?" Maka snapped back.

"We've been over this, Maka. You just need some time to clear your head. That boy is more dangerous than you realize. You're better off here, where I can keep you safe."

"He tried to convince me to sign them too," Maka said. "But I won't. And nothing you can do will change my mind. So stop thinking you can."

"I'm sure in time..."

"No! You don't get it!" she screamed. "I'm never going to change my mind! Ever! This little piece of paper might not mean much to you, but it means something to me! This is a vow I made! A promise!"

"Maka! Don't use that tone in this house!"

"A _promise_ Mama! Like I _promise_ I'll come back and visit you! And I _promise_ Papa means well! And I _promise_ you I would never lie to you! That kind of promise!"

"Maka!"

"But unlike you and Papa, when I make a promise I keep it!" She screamed, rushing to her room. "This is _my _vow! My choice! I refuse to let you ruin the only bit of faith I have left!"

"Maka! Stop it! You're being completely irrational!"

"You'll never understand, will you? You don't believe that someone like me could possibly find someone to love me!" SLAM! The door shut in Kami's face.

"Maka! Maka open this door!" she shouted, giggling the handle.

"I won't! You may have gotten to Soul, but you won't get to me! I'm not going to turn into you!" she screamed through the wooden door.

"Maybe if you stopped yelling at me and listened to what I had to say you would understand! I don't want my daughter to get hurt! That's all!"

Maka opened the door and looked her mother straight in the eye. "But that's just it, Mama! I'm not a kid anymore! I want to make my own mistakes! You have to let me grow up! Let me fall on my face! Let me make a complete fool out of myself! Let me get my heart broken! Then I can come back to you and say 'yes, Mama. You were right! I was wrong! I should have listened to you!' and then you can hold me while I cry! That's what a mother is _supposed_ to do! But I don't believe you're right! I can't believe it! So just let me get hurt on my own and stop trying to protect me from something you yourself don't understand!" She sighed. "I love him, Mama. Nothing you say or do is going to change that."

Kami was quiet for a moment. "And what if you wake up dead because of a mistake you made? How am I supposed to not blame myself if that happens?"

Maka's jaw fell. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I...I can't do this," she stammered. "I can't believe you. He's done everything right, everything you wanted, and you still hate him."

"No matter what people do, Maka, it doesn't change who they are." Maka stared at her mother. "You don't have the experience to recognize demons. I do."

SLAM! The door shut in Kami's face. She heard the latch of the lock. The heavy sigh, and then a thud. She sighed and lowered her head. "Maka...I'm sorry...but..."

"Go away," Maka said through the door. Her voice was shaky and weak, as though she was crying.

Kami touched the door hesitantly, trying to feel her daughter's wavelength. Why couldn't Maka understand? All she wanted to do was keep her safe from harm. It wasn't Soul she didn't stand. He was kind enough, and very dedicated. _A little too dedicated, _she thought. But the idea of Maka living with someone who had the blood of a demon was just too much. Couple that with the black blood and she just couldn't allow it. There were some mistakes she would let her daughter make, but this was not one of them. She was smart. Soon she would see reason. _And besides, he'll be back soon enough, _she thought. _Then we can settle this mess once and for all. _

**Kami is such a bitch. I love it. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE OUTER SHELL**


	7. The Outer Shell

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**All original characters (c) Me. **

Chapter 7: The Outer Shell

Soul waited at the pay phone, listening to the dial tone. Professor Stein had left him in Japan with no way of getting home. He had no money, no service, and no clue where he actually was. This wasn't cool. Not cool at all. He listened as there came a rustle on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" a small voice said.

"Hey, Granny, it's me," Soul said awkwardly, trying not to sound too forward.

"Soul! Hello! How are you? What a wonderful surprise!" his grandmother said excitedly. She was an elderly woman for sure, but had as much spunk as any child.

"Yeah, hi. So I hate to bother you, Granny. I'm at a pay phone so I can't talk long," Soul tried to get out before his time limit went out.

"Sure, baby. Do you need something?"

"I was wondering," Soul hesitated. He hated this. "If I could borrow some money."

The line was quiet for a moment. "Money? You? Whatever for?"

"Just...well...see..."

"Soul Evans! You weren't gambling were you?"

"What? No!"

"Okay good. I just have to be sure. If my baby was gambling, I don't know what I would do. Haha!" She chuckled before choking on her own mucus. "So is there a reason you're not asking your mother and father for this money? Surely my little Soul hasn't gotten in any trouble, has he?"

"N-no. Course not. Well, kind of." He scratched the back of his neck. "I really can't pull one over on you, can I?"

"Never have been able to before, have you?" Granny said. "So, what did you do this time?"

"I need money to get back to Death City."

"You're not in Death City? That explains the pay phone."

"So can you send me some money for a plane ticket?" he asked as politely as he could.

"A plane...child where _are _you?"

"...Kanagawa...Japan."

"Lord Death Almighty, boy! What on this good green earth are you doing in Japan of all places?" she shouted from the other line.

"That's not really important, Granny. I just need..."

"Oh no! No! No! No! No grandson of mine is getting on a flight in Japan with a bunch of strange people! You stay right there. Granny'll come pick you up."

"Wait Granny! You don't have to-" He heard the sound of the dial tone. He sighed and hung up the phone. She didn't even know where in Kanagawa he was! How was she supposed to find him? He decided to stretch out his back a bit and sit on a bench for a while. He was exhausted from the trip. He was exhausted from _everything_. But there was still the glaring matter of his history that still needed to be solved. He couldn't completely rest until he had done everything in his power to change the mind of Maka's stubborn mother. His eyes grew heavy as he started drifting off. It was the time zone change that was making him so sleepy, he thought.

His eyes were only closed for a second before he heard the whipping of air and the screams of people coming from the streets. He opened his eyes to see people running from what looked to be a helicopter. He rubbed his eyes. It _was _a helicopter. He cocked his head to the side, unsure of what it was doing there. The engine of the machine stopped. An elderly woman wearing a bomber's jacket and thick aviator goggles stepped out. She smiled at him, showing three missing teeth. Soul groaned. _You've gotta be kidding me. _

"Well! Don't just stand there like a bump on a log!" She shouted to him. "Get in, Boy!" Soul looked around awkwardly, hoping no one could see him enter the elaborate helicopter.

"Gr-Granny. Are you sure this is safe?" he asked the woman. She scowled at him, showing off her sharp teeth.

"You kidding? This baby's got the fastest propeller this side of the atlantic ocean! If safe is what you want, go take a camel!" She howled with laughter and slapped him on the back. "Now hurry up and put these on. The wind is sensitive for us red-eyes." She shoved a pair of goggles at him and hopped in.

"Granny, you know I can fly righ-"

"PUT THEM ON!" Soul did as he was told. He followed her inside as people passed by in awe of what they were seeing. "I got here in record time! It doesn't help that I had Lord Death trick this puppy out. You're not the only one with connections at the academy!"

"So that's how you got here so fast," Soul remarked. "I should have known. You are the craziest old woman I have ever met."

She grinned. "When you've got it, flaunt it Baby. Speaking of which, those girls at school not givin you any more trouble are they?"

Soul chuckled. "On occasion."

"Well, you tell them that your Granny is a martial arts master and she will kick their buttox! Op! Looks like it's time for us to get going! Hang on to your hat, Kid!"

Soul looked down as the helicopter rose into the air. The town looked smaller and smaller as he saw the world grow larger and larger. There were so many places he hadn't seen, so many things he didn't understand. He could feel himself getting farther and farther away from Maka. The only difference this time, was that he knew where she was and he knew she was safe. He didn't mind leaving as long as those things were certain. He would figure this out. He had the confidence now to fight for her, and fight for her he would. He sighed. _There's only one thing I have to do, _he thought. If it was the black blood that was preventing him from being with her, then he would get rid of it, no matter what it took.

Kid walked into the dark dungeon, the guards around him fully armed and ready for the attack. As a Shiningami, it wasn't his duty to get the dirt on the prisoners of the DWMA, but he didn't care. He had Liz and Patty at the ready outside, but he wouldn't risk bringing them in. Even weapons could use other weapons if they were trained well enough. He lit a lantern and made his way down the stairs and past the cells to where he found him. He was crumpled in the corner, sleeping like a baby, chained from head to toe.

"Good evening," Kid said trying not to sound too angry.

The man in the cell scoffed. "You. What is it you want, Shiningami?"

"I feel you've had enough time of rotting in prison for you to rethink your life. I came for answers. Answers you didn't give my father."

"And what makes you think I'll give them to you?" The man said, this time with a smirk on his face. "What makes you so curious?"

"You tried to kill us all."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?"

"That's not something you need to know right now." He leaned back and gave Kid a heinous grin. Kid growled. He couldn't even stand being in the same room as this man, let alone talking to him. But he couldn't stand it. He had to know. "Why, might I ask, do you have such an interest in my motives? Or is that really what you're interested in?"

Kid felt his face grow hot. "I just want to know. To prevent you from doing anything in the future."

"I want to be more powerful than Death, surely you can get behind that. There shouldn't be a god in this world, humanity is too flawed to deserve such a thing. Times are changing, boy. People are getting sick of all your rules and regulations. They just want to be free to do what they please. I support that dream, but I also deny it. You see," he said grinning from ear to ear. "I want humanity to be the symbol of authority."

Kid couldn't stand it. He clenched his fists and shouted. "You think that's going to protect humanity? Letting them just go off on their own? The world isn't ready for such a notion! It never will be!"

The man grinned. "There's something else..." Kid's eyes widened. "There's something else you want to know more than just my opinions on how this world should be run." Kid could feel the sweat pour down his neck. "I assure you, young Grim Reaper, you don't want to know the answer to the question you seek."

Kid grabbed the bars. "You could have just killed her, yet you kept her body alive! What did you do? I have to know!"

The man cackled. "There we are. That's what I wanted to hear."

"You...you...sick..."

"I hope you aren't going to threaten me, Reaper. I was simply exercising my right to her as allowed by _your _father. But if you must know precisely what it is I did to the girl, I'll be happy to demonstrate again. Just bring her here, and I'll show you."

"Stop it!" Kid spat. "I can't even look at you!"

"It's a shame really. You should look at things closer."

Kid could feel a chill run down his spine. The air grew thick. "Wh-what's going on?" The man's body began to deteriorate before Kid's very eyes. He was incapsulated by him.

"I'm not the only one who feels the way I do, child. Many humans are sick of being pushed around by you and your DWMA." Suddenly, Kid could see it. Gas coming from every end of the room. Thick, green gas. He heard the screams then. The screams of people seeing their friends drop to the floor. Soon all the guards were on the floor. "Either way, I don't think you understand who it is I am."

Kid turned back to the man, horrified. "Ansom." But he was gone. Nowhere to be found. Kid turned away from the cell, face to face with a man in a breathing mask.

"Surprise."

Soul sat in his grandmother's mansion with a cup of tea in his hand. He was going to ask his mother the question, but it seemed pointless to leave Death City at this point. His grandma wasn't a weapon or a meister. He was the only one in his family to become a weapon. She did, however, possess all of the traits that seemed to set Soul apart from the rest of the people around him. She had bright red eyes and sharp, shiny teeth with thick white hair.

"So, how's school? Your mother tells me you are a Death Scythe! That is incredible! I am so proud of you!"

"Granny, I actually need to ask _you_ a question," Soul said. "If that's okay." He wasn't going to wait any longer. The more time he wasted, the less time he had to find a way around the problem.

"Of course, Child."

"It's about...my appearance..."

"Boy! You are the most handsome child I have ever known. You take after your Granny, that's why you're such a cutie. Who's telling you you're not attractive?"

"Th-thanks Granny. But that's not what I mean."

"Oh?"

"What I mean is," he said trying to sound poised. He didn't want to offend his grandmother too. But he had to know the truth. "Why...do I look the way I do?" His grandmother was quiet for a moment.

"Ah. I knew this would happen one of these days." She sat down across from him and sipped on her tea. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about it until now. Of course your mother wouldn't tell you, she's a bit of a wuss if you know what I mean?"

"Tell me, what?"

She sighed. "Do you remember that story I used to tell you and your brother before you went to bed every night?"

"The one about the man who's village was attacked by a monster?"

"Yes, that one. Well the man was a farmer, just a poor man with nothing to his name..."

"But a bag of grain and a walking stick. Yes, I know the story, Granny."

"Well, I'm going to tell it again!" She said sternly. "Maybe if you stop yaaking and start listening you might get something out of it!"

Soul sat back in his seat. "Sorry."

"Nothing but a bag of oats and a walking stick..."

"Bag of grain..."

"Who's telling the story?" she said. Soul decided not to interrupt anymore. "He was visiting a nearby village where he met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The two fell in love, but he was too poor to propose. Little did they know that the monster on top the hill had seen the woman and fell in love with her as well."

"Aint that just how it works?"

"But he wasn't just a monster, Soul. He was a demon. With eyes like the blood of the flesh he devours and hair white to hide in the peaks of winter mountains. He took the woman to his cave where he swore to love and honor her."

"I thought he wanted to eat her..."

"This story is a little different. The demon loved the woman, but she couldn't look past the demon's deformed figure to see that he just wanted her to be happy. The farmer took his staff and hiked up to the tall mountain where the demon was and slay him without a second thought. The farmer and woman were married and had a child. But the demon had put part of his soul into the woman before he died, so when he was born, they were afraid. He looked just like the demon from the mountain. The farmer wanted to kill the child, but the woman couldn't do it. So she brought him to the city where he was taken in by a family of musicians and lived a normal life."

"Th...the demon lived a normal life?"

"Yes he did. And that child that was abandoned so long ago, was your great, great, great, grandfather." Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true. He did have demon blood. He was a threat to Maka. But how could he have known that?

"So...I am a monster..."

"No! Soul, he wasn't really a demon. He had none of the powers of a demon. He simply had the appearance of one. You don't have powers. You're not a threat to anyone!"

"How do you know? After all the crap that's been going on..."

"Soul!" his grandmother shouted. "Language."

"Sorry."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Dear. The only thing that demon did to you was make you incredibly handsome. You can tell whoever thinks otherwise to go shove a shoe up their butt!"

Soul chuckled. "Thanks, Granny," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You really are the coolest! I gotta go!"

"And don't you forget it!" Soul ran out the door, sprinted more like it. He wasn't a demon, he just looked like one! He couldn't wait to tell Maka. This would solve everything! He paused. Except the black blood issue, of course. He slapped his face. Was there nothing he could do about that? He ran back to his apartment through the streets of Death City. He noticed people running in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" he said to himself. He looked up and saw green gas coming from the DWMA. No wonder people were panicking. What was going on? He had to find out. He started running towards the school, but stopped when he saw the lines of men in black suits walking out of there. He hid behind a pillar as they walked by, guns in hand. He knew those guns. He knew those suits. Suddenly, his breathing completely stopped. _Ansom. _

Kid struggled and squirmed to try and get away from the men in the black suits that were holding him, but he himself was even weakened by the green gas that permeated the air even despite being a god. Ansom lead them to the balcony where he planned to announce the capture of the DWMA. They arrived at the balcony as kid watched as the citizens of Death City fled with fear.

"You picked the perfect time to come visit me, Shinigami," Ansom said menacingly. Kid spat on his face. "Lord Death!" Ansom called out. "Where are you, you coward? Show yourself!" It wasn't long before the Death God was before him.

"Ansom!" he said in his cheery voice. "I didn't know you had such a following."

"Oh, I'm quite popular. Not as popular as Spirit, but of course...you know that," he said bitterly.

"Release my son!"

"Hmm...no I don't think so. You see, this is the only thing preventing you from destroying me. Dear Death, I'm sure you know how this is going to end," he said putting the barrel of his gun arm to Kid's head. "You have no weapon, no cards to play."

"What is it you want?"

Ansom smirked. "I want to take this gun and plunge it through your heart."

"But why, Ansom? You were always such a good student! A great Death Scythe."

"And yet you still didn't choose me to be your weapon!" He calmed himself down again. "At any rate, I want nothing more than to see you dead. You can fight back, of course, but if you do I can't guarantee the safety of your son."

"Father, no! You can't!" Kid shouted, but Lord Death was obviously in a predicament. One of the men kicked him in the stomach as he deviled over in pain.

"So what do you say, Great and Powerful Lord of the Dead? What will it be?"

Soul hid behind the pillar, watching the scene. His head began to feel heavy. What was it? Some kind of poison? He wasn't sure. He looked up to see Lord Death towering over the school in his glory.

"It's Lord Death!" he heard a citizen shout.

"Lord Death will save us!" came another.

A beam of light shot through the sky. The people of Death City stared in horror as the beam shot through the Death God. One after another, after another before finally the great Shiningami fell to the ground with a thud. The ground cracked, leaving an indent in the concrete. Lord Death didn't move. He didn't speak. Finally, it was Sid who rushed to him. Taking out a smoke bomb, he clouded the area around him. When the smoke was gone, so were they both.

"Running away?" Ansom called from the top of the balcony. "I didn't know you were such a child!" He turned to Kid, who had exhausted his voice from screaming. Tears fell from his cheeks in bitter disappointment of himself. _Father...I'm so sorry...I was a fool. I should have done more..._

"Y-you..." He said trying to wiggle his way away from his captor. "You bastard!"

"Take the kid to the dungeon. Make sure he doesn't escape," came Ansom's response.

Kid scowled. "You won't get away with this!" he shouted as the men dragged him off. "My father will defeat you! You won't win just because you want to play God!"

Ansom howled with laughter. "Foolish child," he hissed quietly. "There is no god." When Kid was gone, he approached the balcony as people looked up at him in horror. "People of Death City!" he shouted. "Your precious Lord Death is dead. Today marks the beginning of a new era. An era without gods. We can be whatever we want to be! The age of freedom is among us! Break yourselves from the chains of oppression and join me! It is us, the human race, who are the leaders of this world. It is our right! At last, let us join together and celebrate. The day is won!"

Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ansom was back, and more insane than ever. Only this time, it wasn't just Maka he was after. Soul frowned. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try and find her. He snuck away from the pillar and ran towards his apartment. There would have to be something there to help him. He was grabbed by the arm and thrust against the wall. Soul opened his eyes to see Professor Stein staring at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Japan for another three days."

"I got back early," Soul said. "What's going on, Professor?"

"You need to get back there, right now," he said sternly. "Ansom is capturing all the Death Scythes in Death City. I've seen his men taking them outside the walls and I don't know what he plans to do with them, but it can't be good."

"Then we have to do something!" Soul whispered. "Lord Death..."

"Will be fine, I'm sure. We got him out in time. Not even Ansom will be able to find him." He sighed. "For some reason he's not taking the meisters, only the weapons. That I don't understand." He grabbed Soul by the shoulders. "You have to get out. Go to the lab and use the portal. Go somewhere. Anywhere. So long as you get out."

"Maka..." Soul said under his breath. "The news is going to reach her eventually. She's going to try and come back!"

"Then you have to stop her, Soul. If we lose that anti-magic wavelength, it's all over for us."

"I'll try."

"Good luck," he said, letting go of Soul's shoulders.

"Wait! What about you?"

"I'm going to save as many of the students as I can." With that, he disappeared. Soul got his head back into the mission. Get out. Find Maka. Keep her safe. That was all he needed to do. It wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't have a choice. Ansom would want her, for no other reason than to mock her. He was just that kind of power-hungry bastard. He wouldn't let that happen. Not again. Even with the rest of the city in shambles, she would be untouched. She wouldn't go for it at first, he knew that. Maka was a fighter. But eventually...she would have to see.

Stein hid behind a building as he watched the men in black suits carry off the rest of the Death Scythes one by one. He could get at least one to safety. Then he saw her. Marie. If anyone couldn't handle the rough stenches of prison it was her. She was a flower, a beautiful fragrance that kept him sane with the touch of its sent. He had to save her at least. He waited for the right moment before making the first strike from below. He took out the man carrying Marie as she fell into his arms. He set her down and continued to fight off the men in the black suits, but there were too many of them to fight alone. He picked up Marie over his shoulder and started to run in the opposite direction. Soon, he was surrounded.

"Well, well, well. Franken Stein," a sickly voice pierced his ear. "It's been so long. Still a screw head I see. Still the greatest meister to graduate from the Academy."

Stein hissed. "Ansom! What the hell are you doing? Why are you taking all of these weapons? What are you planning?"

"Hahaha!" Ansom cackled. "You seriously haven't figured it out?" He snapped his fingers as the men surrounded him closer. "Hand her over, Stein."

"Forget it!" The men readied their guns. "You need an army to protect you? Are you really that scared to face me alone?"

"It's just quicker this way," Ansom admitted. "If I wanted to give you the time of day I would, but I'm much to busy to play with you know." He swung the first punch, which Stein blocked easily despite having Marie over his shoulder. Ansom shot his guns at Stein, but he dogged them. Ansom stared at him with a disappointed look. "Oh Stein. I wish we could have been better friends. It's true, I'm no match for you on my own, even with a woman on your back." He grinned. "But thankfully, I'm not alone." The men all aimed their weapons at Stein. He lifted his hand and one of the men shot Stein in the leg. He dropped to the floor, letting Marie fall in the process. One of the men came and picked her up again, taking her back to the line of weapons being taken to the outskirts of the city.

"Marie!" Stein called, but Ansom kicked him down and pressed his foot against his stomach.

"How cute. You've actually learned to care for others."

"Ansom...you can't just take over something from the inside. In order to truly understand it you must pick it apart piece by piece and then put it back together. What you're doing is insane, it will never work."

"I hear you're a teacher now. I didn't think that would be something you'd ever be good at. Helping others. Tell me, is it the sparkle of their little eyes that make life worth living?"

"Shut up!" Stein shouted, blood dripping from his glasses. "You don't know the meaning of the word life."

"Lord Ansom," one of the men came up through the crowd. "We found him."

Ansom's smile grew wicked. "Bring him to me." The man signaled for two more to come through. They threw the prisoner on the ground. Ansom knelt down and picked up his face by the chin.

"Well, look who it is. Exactly who I wanted to see," he hissed. "Soul Eater."

**AND THUS THE PLOT THICKENS! Stein is such a BAMF. Also, Soul needed a cool Granny cause everyone else in his family kind of sucks. I think Soul's awesome gene skipped a generation so his Granny has it too. She's also rich, hence the helicopter. That and I really wanted an excuse to put him in goggles. XD**

**NEXT WEEK: The Depths of Insanity. **


	8. The Depths of Insanity

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones **

**All original Characters (c) Me. **

Chapter 8: The Depths of Insanity

Soul stared unforgivingly into the eyes of Ansom. He had been foolish enough to get himself caught. His head was in the wrong place, in Japan with Maka not in escaping where it belonged. Even still, once Ansom knew he was out there, his men were relentless. It had taken nearly twenty of them this time. They had pinned him down, that's how they got the upper hand. Once his arms were shackled, he didn't stand a chance.

"How nice of you to join the party. It would have been terrible if you had missed it," Ansom said. Soul lunged at him but was held back by the men in black suits. "Don't waste effort, Son. Those are those are directly from the DWMA prison. You can't transform like that."

Soul grimaced. "Get out of my face," he growled.

"Now, Soul. Don't be rude," he said.

"I have no reason to be nice to you!"

Ansom pinched him hard on the cheek, shaking his face left and right. "How precious. Little boy trying to be tough. Is it to impress that girl of yours?" Soul lunged at him again. "How my little Maka? I do hope I'll be able to see her. Where is she?"

Soul smirked. "Somewhere you'll never find her."

Ansom frowned. "Oh. That's too bad," he said patting him on the cheek. "I miss playing with those cute pigtails of hers."

Stein had heard enough. He stood up, though he was in pain and put his hand on Ansom's back. "Soul force," he whispered. The surge of his wavelength caused the man to go stiff, but it didn't seem to do any damage. He heard the cackle of laughter as he was kicked across the face and back onto the ground.

"Professor Stein!" Soul shouted.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Ansom said, picking up Stein by the hair. "You know I'm a Death Scythe, I can match wavelengths to anyone just like you can. Surely you didn't forget that."

"So Ansom," one of the men holding Soul said. "What do you want us to do with the kid?"

"He's a Death Scythe, right?" another replied. "Just put him with the others."

"No," Ansom said, dropping Stein to the ground. "No, I have something very special planned for him." He signaled the men. "Take him back to the school. I have some business to finish here." The men did as they were told.

"No! Get away from him! Professor Stein!" Soul screamed. A man hit him on the head with his gun, knocking him unconscious and preventing him from struggling anymore.

"You bastard," Stein said, trying to stand up. Ansom knocked him back onto the ground with little effort. "Don't you have any shame? He's only a kid."

Ansom grinned wickedly. "Aww. What's this? Logical, practical Franken Stein going soft?" He stuck the barrel of his gun to his face. "Now it's my turn to dissect you. How do you feel about that?" WHAM! A foot rammed into Ansom's face as a sword plunged into his barrel arm. Stein looked up to see Mifune, his fellow teacher, sitting on top of his handle. He kicked Ansom away from Stein.

"Stein! You okay?"

Stein grunted. "Been better."

"Why you..." Ansom said, charging toward the two, but Mifune held his sword at the ready. He threw a sword toward his friend who caught it with ease. They managed to fight off the guards, and got back to the laboratory with ease. Stein watched as the last of the Death Scythes were carted away. Kid and Soul were taken. Lord Death was severely wounded. He wasn't sure how this would pan out, but as a teacher, he felt a responsibility to his students. For the first time, he felt like he needed to be there. _This isn't over, Ansom, _he thought as he walked into his house. _It's far from over. _

Maka put her books in her locker. Life had gotten much calmer since Soul had visited. People didn't have any trouble believing her stories now, but she didn't really care about that. Sure, it made things easier as she was no longer targeted by boys, for they didn't want to get on the bad side of a Death Scythe. Maka giggled. It was the first time she could bring herself to actually laugh in weeks. She still wasn't talking to her mother. After what she said, why should she? Soul, a demon? That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. And even my some off chance it was true, it's not like it mattered. Soul had proven his trustworthiness to her, his loyalty. That was something her mother couldn't understand.

"Whoa! No way! Is that really true?" one of the girls said, peering over the shoulder of another girl who held a smart-phone in her hand.

"Yeah, it was just posted this morning. It says it was taken three days ago."

"That's terrible."

Maka was curious about what everyone was talking about, but she didn't ask. It didn't seem right to just barge in on someone's conversation. There was always trouble happening all over the world. She could get updated when she got home, so long as her mother wasn't using the television.

"Hey, Maka..." one of the boys from her class came up to her. "Y-you should see this."

Maka nodded and followed the boy over to the corner. They handed her the handheld device that was playing an uploaded video. It was a simple shaky-cam super 8 video, but the content was clear. Death City was under attack. Maka looked closely at the video. Then she saw them. The men in black suits, men she knew all too well. Her heart skipped, her mind grew fuzzy. No, it couldn't be. But it was. Ansom_. _

It was passing time, so it wasn't long before the students were being ushered back to their classrooms. But Maka couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. A couple kids gave her their condolences, but that didn't seem to matter. Not now. Ansom was back and was taking over Death City. She wasn't sure of the situation, but she knew it couldn't be good. The only thing she could think of was how she needed to get there as soon as possible. Soon the hall was empty. She stood up and started sprinting toward the door. But before she could get anywhere, she was stopped by the hall monitor.

"No running in the halls!" he shouted. Maka didn't hear him. "Hey!" He ran after her grabbing her arm.

"Ouch! Let go!" She said.

"Running in the halls is dangerous. It's my job to make sure you don't hurt anyone."

"I-I'm sorry," she said trying to pry her wrist free of his grip. "I really just need to go home. I'm...sick."

"Do you have a pass?"

Maka stared at him blankly, unable to process anything. "D-do I what?"

"Do you have a pass from your teacher telling you it's okay to leave class?"

"N-no, I don't but-"

"Ah, I see. So, we're playing hookie then?" He said. "Let's just get you back to your classroom. Where is it?"

"No! Please! You don't understand!"

"Oh, don't worry. I've heard of you, Albarn. This isn't the first time you've cut class, is it? Room 207? That's right, isn't it?"

"But this time I really am sick! My stomach hurts and I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Maka tried to explain. She wasn't lying. All of those feelings were going through her. The Hall Monitor continued to drag her to the door of her classroom. "And my head is throbbing! I just really need to go home!" He opened the door and shoved her into her classroom where the teacher had already begun the lecture.

"Caught her playing hookie," the Hall Monitor said. Maka looked around the classroom where everyone was staring at her. "In the hall without a pass."

"Well, Miss Albarn. It's so nice of you to join us the second half of the day for once," the teacher berated. "Thank you, Akio." The boy bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Maka shuffled her feet.

"C-can I have a pass?"

"Excuse me? You think after all that I'm just going to let you leave again?" The teacher said. She grabbed Maka's arm and held it down. "Here we have punishment for people who play hookie." She took out a ruler and slapped her on the wrist, hard. Maka grunted from the pain. Abuse? What had she done to deserve abuse? She was in too much of a shock to ask. "Take your seat. We'll talk about this after class."

"Please...I don't feel well...I need to go home."

"You should have asked before you tried to skip school."

"I didn't know I needed a pass if I was sick!"

"You'll have plenty of time to think about that in detention, Miss Albarn. Now please, you're disrupting my class."

Maka felt her skin grow cold. "Detention? N-no! Please! If I wait any longer..."

"I have had enough of this, Maka! Sit down!" Maka could feel the tears start to tickle her eyes. She made her way past the staring eyes of the students. Some were pity, some where mocking and snickering, but most seemed genuinely concerned. She sat down and folded her arms on the desk, resting her head on them like a pillow.

"Maka, are you okay?" a girl asked.

"Just leave her be," the teacher said.

Maka felt her sleeves grow wet with her tears. Everyone did as the teacher said, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel their souls asking numerous questions. They all knew what was going on. It seemed like the whole school was informed. A chilling thought suddenly ran through her head. If they knew...other people must have known too. Her heart grew cold. _Mama. _

The teacher dismissed everyone to leave, except Maka who was supposed to stay for detention. But she couldn't. Not right now. It was painful enough having to sit through class. Another two hours and she would have completely exploded. She started to walk out the door, when the teacher stopped her.

"Detention, Miss Albarn. That means you stay after class."

"I can't!" she shouted, trying to move past. Roni caught her eye as she walked out the door. Maka was shocked by the wavelength she was emitting. Concern. "I have to get back to Death City! It's where I belong!"

"I don't care where you think you belong, but _this _is where you are! Stop pretending like this isn't your new home, Maka. It is. And this is my classroom and I expect it to be respected!"

"I'll do time as soon as I come back!"

"That's not how it works!"

"Why can't you understand? Why doesn't anyone understand!"

"Maka Albarn, so help me. You will speak to me with respect or I will-" There was a commotion outside. The teacher ran out to see what was going on. Maka followed to see a girl with bright blonde hair whizzing by, unrolling a roll of toilet paper all over the hall. The teacher was furious. "Hey!" She shouted.

Maka could feel the tension rising. Now was her chance. She stepped slightly away from the teacher to see if she'd notice. She didn't. Maka took the opening and sprinted as fast as she could out the door. The teacher was half way down the hallway when she turned to see Maka making a break for it.

"Maka! Come back here! Somebody stop that girl!"

Maka didn't stop. She ran and ran until she felt her heart would fall out of its chest. The teacher eventually gave up. The students watched in awe as she ricocheted off of bike racks and railings to give herself more speed. It wasn't long before she was on the sidewalk, safe from everyone. She didn't hesitate a second.

The teacher didn't have to run very far to catch up to the toilet paper tosser, but when she saw who it was, she couldn't believe her eyes. There, wearing a sweaty smirk, was Roni holding a half-used roll of toilet paper.

"Looks like you caught me," she said with a smile. It didn't take the teacher long to realize what she was doing. She had let Maka get away by distracting her. Roni looked at the pack of students that had given the girl room to move quickly through the halls. _Go kick some ass, Girl, _she thought as she was escorted into the detention room. For the first time, in a long time, she was once again the center of attention.

Soul's entire body ached. It was too dark to see, but he could feel the bruises on his arms, the blood trickling down his face. The pain made it almost impossible to move, but it was the chains that held him firmly in place. But this was physical pain, he thought proudly. He'd been through much worse than this. Much, much worse. He knew the kind of man he was dealing with, the man who killed Maka and sold her soul to witches. A man with no self-respect, no respect for others and no forgiveness. Soul felt his stomach lurch and then grumble. He was so hungry he felt like he was going to throw up.

His thoughts were disrupted by a beam of light pushing its way through the door on the other end of the room. He could see some of the room, then. Three eyes glaring down at him form the ceiling. Eyes that were now long dead, yet still put shivers in his body. The eyes of a Kishin. _So that's where I am, _he thought to himself. _Where Lord Death sealed away Asura. _He could only hold his head up for so long before his energy gave out again. He had lost so much blood, things were beginning to get hazy. The light was soon gone, and replaced by the warm glow of a lantern.

"My my..." a voice came from the darkness. "I can't tell you how happy this image makes me."

Soul scoffed. "Go die in a hole."

"It's your own fault, you know. You could have just let me have the one thing that I wanted from this school to eliminate Lord Death, but you couldn't do that."

"You would have killed her."

"I _did _kill her, if I recall."

Soul smirked. "And yet she still defeated you. Some powerful guy you turned out to be." Ansom shoved his foot into Soul's ribs. The scythe grunted in pain.

"I wouldn't be talking so high and mighty. Look at where you are. You have no power here."

"I don't...want...power..."

"Of course you do. People only say they don't want power to make themselves seem humble, but in reality they all want the choice to find their own path. That's why having a god who controls everything about the way this world is run seems pointless now. It's not what people want." He lifted Soul's face up to meet his eyes. "Let's take you, for instance. You want power so you can be a hero for your little meister who, let's face it, you've got it bad for."

"That's not true. Maka and I fight together. We're a team."

"Really? You didn't once think that she was a prize for you? A reward for your good deeds? A beautiful damsel in distress that it was your duty to rescue?"

"No!"

"No, no. That's right. You did it because you were in love. Well, I have news for you, Soul Eater, that you might not want to hear." He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Love motivates power. At least the kind people actually feel. Love, you see, is an inherently selfish thing. So is power. You want something, and you go through great lengths to get it." Ansom pulled away. "Isn't that true?"

"Not in the slightest. But I'm not going to waste my time explaining it to you," Soul spat. His body began to quiver with anger. His blood boiling. _No! _he thought. _Calm down Soul...keep calm..._

"But you're wrong. You only think love is selfless, but really it is selfish sacrifice. Wanting to protect the ones you love is a craving for power in its own right." Ansom sat across from him, his staff in his hand. Soul didn't speak. He didn't want to waste energy arguing about this. "What is it you want, Soul? Surely you have desires, dreams, cravings. As do I. Mine is equality for mankind and for humans. The freedom of choice, that's what I'm interested in. And I would also be lying if I said I didn't love the power that came with it. But you have black blood..." He brushed Soul's hair away from his face. "You have the potential to be more powerful than I will ever be, but you don't want that. You could care less about gaining fame and fortune. No, you just want to be the hero so you can get the girl."

"I told you that's not-"

"Oh, but it is true. It's very true, which makes it all the more pathetic." He grabbed Soul by the hair and yanked him up before tossing him back onto the floor. Soul's legs felt like noodles as he collapsed. "Which reminds me," Ansom said, pulling out a brown paper bag. "I haven't fed you yet."

Soul looked at the bag curiously as he sat up, his entire body writhing in pain. Ansom reached into the bag and pulled out something. Something Soul wasn't expecting to see. He stared at it in disbelief for a moment. He shouldn't have been surprised, it was Ansom. His eyes widened. _So this is his plan. _Ansom held the glowing blue orb out to Soul.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Breakfast."

Soul scowled. He knew what it was. "If you think I'm going to eat that thing on my own terms, you've got another thing coming."

"Oh...I know," Ansom hissed. Soul felt a sharp pain in his arm and then nothing as his body went limp. His jaw relaxed. He looked down to see Ansom's hand on a syringe, injecting a fluid into his body. A drug. Soul could feel it. A wavelength. A human wavelength coming from the orb. Ansom pried open his mouth with little effort and slipped the orb into his mouth. "Ahhhmm" he said making an eating sound. Soul tried to spit it out, but Ansom's hand clasped over his mouth. Soul tried to struggle, but eventually lost all energy and let the orb slide down his throat.

Ansom let go of his mouth. Soul began to shake furiously. He could feel the wavelength penetrate his skin, shaking his bones. He heard a desperate cry for help, a painful blood-curdling cry. His stomach began to churn. His heart began to race. This was what it was like...eating a human soul. He couldn't take it. He let out a scream of terror. Sweat poured down his face. It was worse than a nightmare. He could feel the fear of the soul within his body. A prisoner, just like he was. He couldn't hold his stomach, for he was too weak and the chains were too strong.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Ansom adjusted his cufflinks. "I'll feed you one a day. It will serve as your meals."

Soul couldn't breathe. A soul. A real human soul. In his body. No, he needed it out! He heaved forward as his stomach responded literally to the request. Unable to hold it in, he released everything except for the soul in a waterfall of vomit on the floor. He could taste the acidic residue of bile on his tongue. His throat burned as he panted.

"Throwing it up won't do any good," Ansom reminded him. "Only a Shinigami can remove souls. And...oh wait...there are no more Shinigami, are there?" He chuckled and patted Soul on the head.

"Sh...shut up..."

"Don't worry, Soul Eater. I'll have someone come in to clean that up for you." He started to walk out the door. "You won't have to suffer very long. With the black blood inside of you, it's only a matter of time before you lose your mind...and I will have created my very own kishin." He smirked. "You think fear protects you from that fate, but this time it will be your undoing." He cackled, shutting the door. Soul cringed, watching the eyes stare at him over the doorframe. Kishin's madness...soon to be his own. _No! No..._he shook his head. _I will stop that from happening. Even if it means losing my life, I will protect this city from madness. _

Maka walked straight past her mother, straight past the television and right to her room. She began throwing everything she could into her backpack. Shirts, skirts, t-shirts, gloves, hats, everything. She couldn't think clearly. She needed to get out.

"Maka?" She heard a voice call from her room. She didn't bother to shut the door. "Maka, what do you think you're doing?"

Maka didn't look up. "I'm leaving, Mama." She continued to pack as Kami entered the room.

"No you are not!" she shouted sternly.

"Yes! I am!" Maka said, looking up at her mother. "And you can't stop me!"

"Yes I can! I'm your mother!" Maka ignored her and kept packing. Tooth brush, toothpaste, floss she never used... "Where would you go?"

"I'm going back to Death City," she replied bluntly. "Lord Death is in trouble. As a student it's my duty to fight for him."

"You aren't a student there anymore, Maka!" Kami yelled, taking her daughter's clothes out of her hand. Maka didn't let go.

"That doesn't mean they don't need me!"

"They _don't _need you! This is worse than anything you've ever been up against before! I know it! I'm not going to let my daughter get killed!"

"Then come with me!" She shouted. Maka's mother took a couple steps back. "This is your chance to prove yourself! You left when the Kishin was reborn, but you can make up for that! Don't you want to save Papa?"

Kami frowned. "I owe that man nothing. I owe that city nothing!"

"Maybe you don't, Mama. But I do!"

"Because of the boy?" Kami snapped. Maka felt her face grow red.

"This isn't about him!" she screamed. "I know the man who's doing this, Mama! I know what he's capable of!" She sneered. "You didn't even bother to tell me what was happening! How could you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"None of my...do you _know _what happened when you were gone?" Maka slipped the backpack over her shoulder and started to walk out the door. Kami blocked it, holding an umbrella for a weapon.

"Maka so help me, if you step outside this door!"

Maka froze, her face filled with disgust. "You'll fight me? I'm not the enemy here!"

"Neither am I! I just want-"

"Yes! I know! You just want me to be safe! You just want me to be protected! You don't want me to ruin my life! I get it!" she yelled. She looked down at the floor, her eyes narrowed. "But this man...is unlike anything you've ever seen..."

"I know, Maka. I went to school with him."

"Do you know what he did?"

"W-well..."

"Do you know what he did?" she said again. Kami shook her head. Maka sighed. "He killed me, Mama," she said the tone of her voice even. "And yes, that's exactly what you think it means." She walked right past her mother and sprinted down the street. Kami was in too much of a shock to do anything to stop her, not until it was too late. She ran out the door and called down the street.

"Maka! Wait! How are you going to get..." But she was gone. Her mind was made up. She didn't know how she would get to Death City, or where to go after that. But if things were as bad as they looked in that video, it wasn't going to be good. She only hoped that she would make it in time time save everyone, and that Soul would be there to help her. Unfortunately, a stinging feeling told her that she was going to be on her own this round.

**NEXT WEEK: Chapter 9 DUST IN THE WIND**

**Stay tuned and have a great week! :) **


	9. Dust in the Wind

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo**

**From here on I'm just going to post all chapters of my stories at once, since I feel really bad about not posting for so long due to school work and other things. Enjoy the rest of Musicality! **

Chapter 9: Dust in the Wind

It took longer than Maka thought to get home from Japan. Her mother hadn't realized that she had swiped her wallet before leaving the house. It was a good thing she had remembered to do so, or else she may have to go back there. There were no flights to Death City, for obvious reasons, so she tried to make due with what she had. No one was willing to fly her, no matter how much she offered to pay, save one old man in a small aircraft with a propeller on the front like she had seen in old cartoons. She wasn't sure about taking the offer, as the plane looked as though it would fall apart as soon as it took off. It was red, but the paint was near all chipped off. The metal panels were rusted so the door squeaked as she opened it. It didn't look too safe, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She paid the man to fly her, and fly her he would. Maka only hoped that Death City would still be in one piece by the time she arrived.

And boy was she wrong. When she finally got there, the buildings were in ruin and nearly all the citizens had evacuated. She searched around for hours, surprised that none of the guards recognized her. What was going on? Where were all the people? Probably hiding, she supposed. She ran down to the street looking for someone, anyone that might be able to tell her what was going on. Suddenly, she was grabbed by two big arms and dragged behind a building. Maka tried to scream, but a large hand was covering her mouth. She reeled at the smell. It was like decaying flesh. Maka paused for a moment. _Decaying flesh... _

"Professor Sid!" She exclaimed, trying not to make to much noise.

"What are you doing out here, Maka? You should be inside with the others," he said. "If Ansom knew you were here-"

"Where is everyone? What happened to this place?"

Sid sighed. "I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get back to Stein's Laboratory." Maka followed Sid past the guards as he opened a hole in the ground. Maka hesitated, not enjoying the notion of being buried alive, but Sid pushed her down and followed behind closely. They popped up right in front of Stein's laboratory.

Maka looked at Sid, slightly frazzled. "Cool trick."

"I was always a guy who knew how to get places efficiently," he said proudly. "That's just the kind of man I was."

They entered the lab, but again saw no one there. Maka frowned. Where was everyone? Sid walked up to the wall and knocked three times. It opened, much to Maka's amazement, to reveal a secret passageway. He offered her inside as he shut the wall behind them.

"Maka!" she heard a voice call.

"Professor Stein!" she called back, recognizing it immediately. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, throwing the man off. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Stein adjusted the screw on his head as Maka pulled away. "What's going on? Why is Death City under attack like this?"

"Come with me and I'll explain everything," Stein said pushing up his glasses. They walked past operation tables and dummies that the mad scientist had used for his experiments. She saw on one of the operation tables, a man with thick black hair and three stripes in it. He was wearing a large cloak. Maka had to take a double take. _No...it couldn't be. _

"Professor Stein...that's not..."

"It is." Stein sighed. "Lord Death."

Maka felt her brain melt. Lord Death. _The _Lord Death? Here? Without a mask. He was sleeping heavily and attached to a fluid i.v. tube.

"But...but how?" was all she could bring herself to say.

"Ansom got the upper hand by using Kid as a bargaining chip. The damage is severe, but we think he might be able to recover so long as no one can locate him. Since his soul is the entire span of the city, it won't be easy for them to do so."

Maka stared in disbelief. "Ansom did this? A human?"

"And that's not all," Stein said lighting a cigarette. "He's separated the meisters from their weapons, holding the weapons hostage inside the school."

"The Death Scythes were taken to a separate camp outside of the city. It's heavily guarded, so it makes us think he's going to try and use them somehow," Sid added.

"We're not sure how he was able to plan all of this so quickly, it was probably in the works ever since he made a deal with Lord Death. Back when he thought your wavelength could be used to destroy him."

Maka swallowed hard. "Papa too?"

"Afraid so," Stein said regretfully.

"...and Soul..."

Stein and Sid looked at each other. Sid backed away a bit, as to signal to Stein that he should take this one on. Stein adjusted the screw on his head. Maka looked up at both of them, unable to process the silent response. Silence was never good.

"P-Professor Stein? Sid?" she trembled, unsure of whether or not she wanted to hear the answer to this question. "Soul's...okay...isn't he?"

Stein sighed. "We don't know." Maka cocked her head slightly to the side. "Ansom took him back to the school. So far we haven't been able to locate him."

"Professor Stein!" someone shouted from the darkness. He came out, wearing big round glasses and spiky hair like towers on his head. He noticed the new arrival. "Maka? Are you joining the mission? I didn't even think you were in Death City."

"Mission? What mission?" Maka asked.

Sid put a hand on her shoulder. "We are going to try and run to missions at a time. The first is a decoy to set the Death Scythes free, while a second team will be infiltrating the school to rescue Kid. Ox, Kim and Stein are on the latter mission, while I took on the former."

Kim came out, holding a lantern. It wasn't Jackie, Maka noticed. _Didn't any of the weapons escape? _she thought. "Everything seems to be in order. We strike at the break of dawn tomorrow."

Maka bit her lip. "Wait! Is there any way I could join the mission?"

Sid shook his head. "We need you on the battlefront. Once we get Kid out, I'm sure setting the other weapons free will be no big deal."

"But you can't be the only one that's going to be the diversion! If Professor Stein goes with you, we'll have two three-star meisters on that front!" Maka protested.

"And none on the other!" Sid replied.

"Maka does have advanced soul perception," Ox said. "And she's friends with Kid so she'll be able to detect his wavelength."

"Plus her soul is smaller, so using soul protect on her will take a lot less energy," Kim added.

"If Kim thinks it's a good idea, then it has to be a good idea!" Ox remarked. Kim rolled her eyes. "What? It's true."

"Come on, Professor! I haven't seen any action in months!" Maka said pouting her lip.

Stein grunted. "Very well," he agreed. "In that case I'm going to help prepare back at the base. Kim, can you handle Lord Death while I'm gone?"

"Yes, of course."

"Right, Let's go Sid." he said. He turned on the mirror. Maka did a double take as she watched it light up. "Maka..." Stein called. She turned to look at her. "Your priority is Kid."

Maka felt her heart skip. "Yes...I know that." Stein knew, of course he did. He knew she wanted to take the mission so she could find Soul. It wasn't like she tried to hide it at all. He and Sid disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Then it was quiet. Maka was still trying to wrap her brain around what was going on. Here's what she knew; She knew her Papa and the other Death Scythes were outside the city, while the other weapons were somewhere inside the school, including Soul. But Soul was a Death Scythe so he should have been with the other Death Scythes. _No, Maka. Stick to the facts, _she thought harshly. What else did she know? She knew Kid was there, and it was her job to save him. Ansom had guards, but they could take them so long as the numbers weren't so great. Lord Death was out of the picture, at least for now.

The next morning couldn't come fast enough. Maka knew she shouldn't be relishing in the fact that she was out on the field again due to the dire circumstances, but she couldn't help it. This was what she was supposed to be doing, not sitting in a classroom. As much as she loved to read, she knew her true talents lay outside of books.

Kim came up to her and handed her a ring. "This ring has soul protect on it. If you wear it, Ansom won't be able to recognize your wavelength."

"Thank you," Maka said sweetly. Kim rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "I hope you find him."

Maka slipped the ring on her finger and gave Kim a determined grin. "I will."

"Alright you guys, you ready?" Ox asked, a goofy smile on his face. _I can't believe I'm actually going on a mission with my Kim! _he thought excitedly. _True, we've been on missions before together, but this time we get to work so close! Ahhhh! _

Kim stared at him for a long time. "Yo, Ox Ford."

"Yes, my Angel?" WHACK! Kim slapped him across the face. Maka giggled.

"Stop gawking and let's go already!"

The team ran for the school as Maka tried to feel Kid's wavelength, while simultaneously searching for Soul's. She hoped the other mission would be a success as well. The sooner this was all over with, the better.

Right...one side of a perfectly symmetrical shape. Left, its counterpart. This was something Kid knew. Right and left. Balance. Symmetry. Everything parallel to the other, equal shares and equal sides. He looked around. _That shade of grey is darker than the rest of the bricks, _he thought. _I'll have to tell father. _He froze, his heart melting.

Father...Lord Death. The God responsible for keeping peace in the world had just been shot down from the sky. And by who's accord? Kid felt his stomach lurch. It was his fault. He was horrible. If he had just left Ansom alone, he wouldn't have put his father in such a predicament. He wished he would have just fought back, that he would have done something to save the city instead of saving him. His life meant nothing if it were for the destruction of mankind. But it wasn't just that. Kid felt tears tickle his eyes. Lord Death was his father, his mentor, the only real blood-family that he had. He had taken him for granted. Kid never believed he could be like his father, and now he really didn't believe it. He felt his chest grow tight. Was it true, what Ansom said? Was he really gone forever? And why was that one brick a different color?

The door unlocked and creaked open. Kid scowled. Ansom had come once again to mock him by painting half of his face red or something ridiculous like that, he just knew it. He leaned back against the wall where he hung by his restraints that knotted above his head. His arms were exhausted. He hoped that whatever it was Ansom had in store for him, it would involve him getting to put his arms down. A voice called out to him.

"Kid?" It was a girl's voice. He knew that voice. His head shot up.

"Maka!"

She ran to him, holding a pair of keys in her hand. She tried four different individual keys before she got the right one and broke his chains. He dropped to the floor, unaware of how weak he had become just in those few weeks. But he still managed to stand up with Maka's help.

"Kid! Are you okay?"

"I'm great," he said. "A little riled, to be honest. But that's to be expected." He looked down at the floor. Did she know? Of course she knew. Everyone knew. "The one stone in the cell is a different color than the others."

Maka smiled. "Really? You can tell something like that in this light?"

"How can you _not_ tell?" he exclaimed.

"Maka! We found the other weapons!" Ox shouted from inside.

"That's great!" Maka said. Suddenly a faint feeling came over her. Her toes began to curl. Her lips started to pucker.

"Maka?" Kid asked.

"Kid, go with Ox! He'll take you to where Liz and Patty are!" Maka shouted. She started to run out the door. Kid sprinted after her.

"Wait! Maka!" he yelled. She turned around for a brief second. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Soul," she said.

Kid felt his heart drop. "Hold on...Maka...there's something you should..." But she was already gone. "Maka! Stop!" he called. Ox and Kim came up behind him.

"Um...Kid?" Kim said.

"Take me to Liz and Patty," he ordered, his head not leaving the spot where he last saw Maka.

"Right then!" Ox said. The team ran off in the opposite direction Maka was headed. They arrived at two double doors in a different section of the dungeon. Kid recognized it as the same place Ansom had kept Soul a few weeks prior. The weapons were already out of their cells by the time he arrived.

"Liz! Patty!" He shouted. He saw the girl's faces light up and stare at him for a brief moment before hurtling towards him in a tight embrace. _That's right_, he thought. _I have to continue to be strong for my girls. _He felt powerful again, simply having them out of harms way. So powerful, in fact, that he felt he could take on Ansom in that very moment. But he wouldn't. The team had gone through great deals of effort to get him out of that cell. He wasn't going to risk being captured again.

"Hey!" a guard from down the hall shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kid smiled at Liz and Patty who transformed almost automatically. "You say you don't believe in the power of the gods?" He smirked. "I'll take that as a challenge, human."

Maka looked around, running as fast as she could. He had to be around here somewhere. She ran in circles around the dungeons, past rows upon rows of closed doors. He could be in any of them, but he wasn't she couldn't feel anything. She needed to get lower, deeper, something told her he wasn't going to be in a conventional place. She ran up the stairs, down the halls. Nothing...nothing...where could Ansom have possibly taken him? She realized perhaps she should have taken a weapon with her, but there was no time. She had to get to the bottom of this. She stopped running, the thought barreling through her mind like a lightning bolt. _The Bottom. _She ran across the school to the fire escape. Down a long flight of stairs as the air grew thicker and thicker. She stopped at the base of the stairs, a long hallway before her path. She felt a pulse within her breast, a wavelength coming from the darkness. She had only been in this place once before: Christmas Eve two years ago, when the Kishin had risen. She narrowed her eyes and focused her energy. _Soul. _

The world was dark, black, empty. Why was everything so heavy? Soul tried to move his head to see, but he couldn't open his eyes. It had been days since he had slept. Even in his waking hours he could hear the screams inside his body. Screams of lives, history, human beings who only now wanted eternal rest, yet thanks to him could never be satisfied. The only light came once a day, and even then it was a sign of the shadows inside his soul. Shadows of shame. Soul cringed as the light appeared again, blinding his sensitive eyes and causing his head to throb. _No...he already came once today..._he thought. _What is he doing back here? _But his nerves broke when his eyes narrowed to see a smaller figure in the doorway. He forced his head up farther.

"Soul?" a voice called out. Soul. That was his name. _There's no way. _He didn't respond, but he knew the voice. "Soul!" He didn't have time to respond as he felt two arms wrap around him, lips grabbed his own and locked in tightly, promising to never let go. Soul was frazzled. She was close enough where he could sense a little of her wavelength. How had he not been able to tell before? He wanted to kiss her back. How did he kiss again? It seemed so easy before but now everything hurt, even love. He frowned. Especially love.

"Maka..." he managed to say, his eyes flat and dull. He couldn't see her, his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. The girl stared at him with worried eyes. At his bleeding skull, his nearly non-existent shirt. He was breathing so heavily.

"It's okay," She said, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm here now, everything is going to be alright."

"Maka...I have to...tell you something..." Soul said, his voice barely able to scratch out a tone.

She let go, and held his face her her hands. "What is it?"

His head felt heavy. His body felt numb. "I...I can't remember..." Maka frowned. Can't remember? How could he not remember?

"Soul?" She said holding his face. "Soul! What's wrong?" He collapsed onto her, unable to move. "Soul!"

"I can't..." he whispered. He thought he could feel tears coming from his eyes, but everything was so blurry he couldn't tell. "I can't do this."

"Soul you're scaring me."

"I can't lie..."

"S-stop. It's going to be-"

"No it's not going to be alright! It's not! It never will be again!" he screamed pushing himself away from her. She looked down at his arms and feet.

"It's these chains," she said simply. "They're making you lose your mind. Don't worry, I'll get you out. I'll get you help."

"No! I have to tell you...you're going to...you're going to..."

"What?"

"Be upset."

"Soul, how could I-"

"You'll probably be furious..."

"I won't be."

"I...I..." he trembled. "I did something..." He looked at her, his eyes now streaming with tears. "I...I ate...I ate..." Maka let him rest his head on her shoulder. She wasn't sure how much more of this she would be able to take. "I ate a soul."

"That's not that-"

"A human soul." Maka felt herself crumble. He was lying. He had to be. Why would he do that? How could he...she grit her teeth. Ansom. This was his doing, it had to have been. She didn't know what to say.

"How many?"

"W-what?" Soul said in disbelief.

"How many did you eat?"

"One...two...seven...a hundred...doesn't matter," he shuddered. "I still did it." He bit his lip. "But no, that wasn't it either. It was something else. Something important."

"Do you remember what it was about?"

Soul narrowed his eyes, as his breathing began to pick up. "I know now, how eating human souls can drive someone to insanity," he said, his voice quivering. "Eating them...it's like...swallowing screams."

He looked at her, lifting his head up. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Japan?"

"You think I was just going to sit by and watch Ansom take over Death City? Fat chance!"

Soul shook his head. "You shouldn't have come here! You have to get out! Now! Before someone sees you!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" She grabbed his arm. "We came to rescue Kid, but that's done now. He's safe."

"Kid's alive?" Soul said giving as much of a smile as he possibly could. "Good. That's great news."

"Yeah, he's okay. And now I found you so we can go home." Maka took the keys she stole to unlock Kid's cell. It had multiple on there. One of them had to fit. But she tried each one individually, but none of them worked. "Dammit!" She growled. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because those aren't the right keys," a ghastly tone echoed through the halls of the building. Maka felt her entire body grow cold. She turned around, standing up, her back still facing the direction of the voice. "Those were the ones for a shiningami's cell. The ones you're looking for I never let out of my sight."

"Hey! Maka!" Soul tried to call, but his voice was still weak. "Hold on..."

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Maka clenched her fist as fear and anger ran like electricity down her spine. Everything grew red as she hissed the man's name. "Ansom."

"Where have you been, My Dear?" the man said, making his way down the long hall towards her. "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show up."

Her pupils grew small as her breath grew short. Soul recognized that face right away. He tried to call out to her to stop her, but she ignored him, charging at Ansom blindly.

"Oh, I missed you too," Ansom said with a smirk. He dogged Maka's attack, coupling it with one of his own. She was able to dive out of the way, skidding along the floor. She found a piece of plywood and swung it towards his head, he blocked using only his arm, making the outside metallic like the barrel of his gun.

"What did you do?" she shouted, trying to hammer the wood into his skull. "Why are you feeding him human souls? What could you possibly have to gain from that?"

Ansom chuckled. "Foolish child," he said knocking her across the room and out the door. "Look around you. You can't tell me you honestly haven't figured it out."

Maka stood up and stared at the design on the door. Three eyes glared down at her. She backed away as the doors shut, leaving only her and Ansom alone in the great hall. "So that's it. You want to turn him into a Kishin." She grinned. "Well, it's too bad for you. That's never going to happen."

"Maybe, maybe not," the Death Scythe replied. "Either way it's enjoyable for me to watch him suffer."

Maka furiously swung at him again with the wood, but he dodged it and disappeared. Suddenly, she felt a hand brush back her hair. She hesitated, unable to deal with the twinge of fear she felt. The same fear as when she was only a soul, as when she was his prisoner. She swung at him again, but it was too late. He had already grabbed her by the waist and wrist, causing her to drop her weapon.

"You're still scared of me? Aww, and after everything we've been through?" Maka wiggled and squirmed, but her fear told her this always ended the same way. "Face it, Darling, there's only one thing you're good for. Only one part you can play in this story. Just another damsel in distress. That's all you'll ever be."

She stomped on his foot and gave him a firm kick in the stomach, able to break free of his grip. She stumbled backwards and picked up the wood and held it over her head. She felt a sting of pain as she dropped it back onto the floor. She looked down to see blood coming from her side, attached was a dagger and attached to that was a hand. Maka felt her legs grow limp as she fell to the floor. Ansom pulled out the dagger and scowled.

"Pathetic," he mused. "I didn't even have to transform to defeat you. What a waste of time." Two strong men suddenly appeared on either side of him. Maka's vision began to blur, but her hearing was still crystal clear. Ansom brought the dagger to her throat, smiling devilishly. "Men, I want you to take our princess to the tallest tower of the school." He grinned. "Maybe give her a pretty dress to wear."

Maka had had it. She swung her foot up and kicked Ansom square in the jaw. Barely standing, she leaped over his back onto the shoulders of the two men, knocking their heads together. She panted, her side still aching from the stab wound. Ansom sighed and picked up the dagger that was still covered in Maka's blood.

"After her," he said simply. "I have some unfinished business to take care of here." The men did as they were told and headed out after Maka. Ansom opened the giant doors to where Soul was. He looked darkly at the boy, taking his hand and wiping the blade of the dagger clean with it. He put his finger on Soul's face and traced a line from his cheek to his neck. The stench woke Soul up from his daze right away. The smell of blood. It permeated into the air and surrounded him. It wasn't just blood. It was _her _blood. "That there," Ansom said with glee in his eyes. "Is the smell of defeat."

Soul leaned forward, sick to his stomach. He couldn't do anything to get rid of the smell. He felt as though he would cough up his own organs. Ansom put his entire hand over Soul's face, increasing the already overpowering sent.

"Don't throw up again. It's a pain to clean up." He started to walk away, but Soul wouldn't let him leave until he knew.

"Blood but no soul for me to eat?" he chuckled. "It's like you're not even trying to be evil."

Ansom smirked, turning around. "I never said I killed her, did I? Perhaps she's just rotting away somewhere in a dungeon with Lord Death's son."

Soul examined his eyes, his wavelength. "No..." he smiled. "You didn't catch her." He began to laugh hysterically, as though he couldn't control himself. This laugher...it wasn't coming from him. It was somewhere else. Ansom knocked him to the ground as the laughter stopped. Soul breathed heavily. "She got Kid too. Your plan is starting to slip."

"As unfortunate as that is, I can't trouble myself to be bothered by it." Ansom put the dagger to Soul's cheek, cutting it little by little as he spoke. "You're the one I need."

Maka sprinted as fast as she could. She could feel them coming, gaining on her. She wouldn't be able to run much longer with her wound. She looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she saw it. An alcove in the corner of one of the walls. She climbed up the rocks, one by one, grunting all the way. She sat herself in the alcove, watching as the men in black suits ran past her without a second thought. She smiled. She would have to thank Kim for the protection spell. She looked down and lifted her shirt, the stab wound was deep and she was losing blood quickly. She took the necktie from her school uniform and tied it around her waist to stop the bleeding. It wasn't the best solution, but it would have to do. She sighed. She couldn't go back and save Soul this way. What was she going to do? She grunted. _I've got to get help, _she thought. _Then I can come back. I promise, Soul. I'll come back for you. _

Kid stood outside, directing people to move quickly. They had done it. All of the students were safe and sound. He was able to assist now, which made him extra happy. He had made sure all of his friends were out as well. Tsubaki would be happy to see Black Star was alright, little Mia would finally make back to Blake, and Liz and Patty were safely back in his hands, which made him the happiest of all. One thing still troubled him though.

"Has anyone seen Maka?" he shouted. Tsubaki shook her head.

"She's here?"

"Yes!" he responded. He looked at the school. "I'm going back!"

"No! Kid!" Liz exclaimed. "You can't! You have to get back somewhere where it's safe!"

"No time! She went looking for Soul! She could be in big trouble!"

"Alone?"

Kid noticed something stagger out of the building. He gave a sigh of relief. "Right on time," he said. He walked up to her, but noticed something terribly wrong. "Maka?" She continued to hobble towards him, losing energy with every step she took. He noticed then, the stab wound, blood trickling down her leg at an exponential rate.

"Kid..." she managed to say before collapsing before him. Kid was able to catch her.

"Maka!" he shouted. He noticed she was breathing still, but very shallowly. He sighed, holding her close to him. _Thank you, _he thought.

Soul tapped his foot on the ground. Maka did it, she got away. He should be happy. But he knew she wasn't going to stay away for long, and that bothered him. Still, he felt stronger after seeing her again. They may have been defeated, but her confidence in him was enough to bring him back. _Fear_...he thought. _Fear saved us once again. _

"Fear does nothing but hurt you," a voice called out. Soul looked around. There was no one there. No light. No nothing. "We've been through this before. You can't just let yourself be chained down by things like fear, you have to let go. Have fun. That's the only way you can get what you want."

"Who's there?" Soul shouted.

_"You don't remember me? Oh, what a shame. Well, you did lock me away for quite some time."_ Suddenly, Soul was looking inside of his soul. That's when he heard it. A record player.

"Y-you!"

_"Yes...me..."_ the voice said. Soul turned around to see a creature coming out of the darkness. He was medium size, red and looked like a little demon. Soul cringed.

"No! No! I got rid of you! When we fought Crona! You're not-"

_"Oh, but I am"_ the Imp said. _"And I've come to help you with your problem."_

"I don't need any help from you!"

_"Don't you?"_ the Imp replied holding a black ribbon in his hand. _"Would you rather become a Kishin and destroy everything you care about?"_ The ribbon disintegrated in his hand. _"Your girlie won't like that, oh no."_

Soul looked at him skeptically. "You know how to stop this?"

The Imp grinned a sinister grin. _"Just follow my lead." _


	10. Gift of a Friend

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**Original Characters (c) Me**

Chapter 10: Gift of a Friend

Kilik was on watch that day. The sand seemed to go for miles and miles without a single drop of water. How they had managed to build a full-thriving city with such little water or life was anyone's guess. It was their downfall, why they failed their mission to rescue the Death Scythes. It was easy to deal with the heat when you had a comfy bed to return to. But this heat was dry and unbearable, with no room for hope or shelter. They were alone in this desert while their friends burned under the burden of being enslaved. How any of this had happened was anyone's guess. It seemed he had just appeared there, without his weapons, without a home, and nothing to say about it. As disappointing as his failure was, he was nothing but overjoyed to hear the other mission was a success and his little Fire and Thunder were okay. Suddenly, he saw a figure staggering across the desert. It looked like a child, but he couldn't be sure.

"Hey, Sid!" he called to his superior. "You better take a look at this!"

The zombie came up to where Kilik was positioned. He peered over the edge and saw the shadow. His eyes bulged. "Get a team down there! Stat!" he shouted. "Nygus!" he called to his newly rescued weapon. "Let's go!"

The team reached the base of the building in time. A young boy, about thirteen, staggered up to the place. Sid recognized him right away as one of the students from the academy.

"He got out!" one of the other students shouted. The young boy clutched his stomach.

"W-water...do you...do you have any water?" he mumbled. With that, the boy collapsed into the sand.

"Get this kid to Stein and quickly!" Sid shouted. The team, along with Kilik, followed the instructions.

"Did we forget one?" Nygus asked. But Sid shook his head.

"No. Things are just a lot more complicated than they appear."

The young boy chugged his water as Stein stared at him in amazement. _A kid? And not just a kid, a student. In the desert? What was he doing there? _Stein let the boy finish devouring his food and drink before proceeding to ask questions. Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

"Th-thank you," the boy finally said. Stein could see him clearly now. He had bright blonde hair and was covered in freckles. "I didn't think anyone would find me."

"What's your name, kid?" Stein asked.

"M-my name is Max," he stammered. "Max Harrington."

"I've seen you around, Max. Are you a student at the Academy?"

The boy nodded. "I'm a new student. A member of the NOT class. That's probably why professor Sid recognized me."

"I see," Stein said, trying to remain as kind and gentle as possible. Though, those two things weren't exactly his forte. "And you're a weapon then?"

The boy's face grew pale. "I-I don't know..."

Stein cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, you don't know? You're a student here, aren't you? Do you have a partner?"

"I was a weapon, when I was born. A couple days ago I was a weapon. B-but now...now I don't think I am anymore."

"Slow down, Kid!" Stein spat. "You're not making any sense. Okay, let's start with an easier question. Why were you out in the desert?"

"I-I-I-" Max stuttered.

"It's okay, just calm down and tell me what you know."

Max sighed. "The day of the attack, you know the weapons and the meisters were separated. I didn't have a meister, but I was taken with the weapons inside the school. We were put in the dungeons and given hardly anything to eat. But that wasn't the worst of it..."

"What did he do? Ansom, I mean."

"Every day he would walk around the cells, peering in. Then he would take one of us out and take them back with him," he shuddered. "And we would hear screams of terror and then...we never saw them again."

"That's what Tsubaki was saying," Stein recalled. The poor Dark Arm was in tears while she relayed the information to him. "But that doesn't answer my question."

The boy rocked back and forth on his bottom. "...about two days ago...he took me."

Stein's eyes grew wide. "And you survived?"

"I...I wish I hadn't," he said mortified. "I was the first one who did."

"What was it, exactly?" The boy sighed and turned over his arm. There were two red marks imprinted on his skin. Stein recognized them right away. "B-blood transfusion?"

"That's why I don't know if I'm a weapon anymore," Max stammered. Stein felt sweat begin to pour down his neck. "He removed my weapon blood."

Maka's eyes fluttered open. Her head was light, but she couldn't allow her chest to rise and fall properly. The side of her waist still was in pain. She looked up at the white ceiling. It was unfamiliar to her. Beside her, Kid and Stein were having a discussion.

"You think she's going to be okay then?" Kid asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Stein reported. "But it's Maka. I'm sure she'll be up and bouncing around before we know it." His voice softened. "She's not the one I'm worried about."

"If what I heard was true..."

"We're ninety nine percent sure that's his plan. But it just doesn't make any sense." Stein lit a cigarette. "Ansom himself is a weapon. Why would he want to transfuse the weapon blood out of others?"

"Easy," Maka said sitting up. The two looked over, astonished.

"Be careful!" Kid warned. "You shouldn't be jerking around in such a manor!"

"Ansom wants to create a kishin, and he's going to use Soul to do it. If there are no more weapons other than the ones in his army, then there will be nothing to stop it."

Stein's jaw dropped. "What was that?"

"So it is true," Kid said regretfully. "That's why he didn't take Soul with the other Death Scythes." His eyes narrowed. "But why Soul?"

"That's simple," Stein replied. "Soul has the black blood. He's already on the cliff of insanity. Never mind that he was the one to stop Ansom's first plan to kill Lord Death. What better way to exact his revenge."

"But if Soul didn't have the black blood..." Maka trailed off. She couldn't take this. Her heart was shriveling up inside her chest.

"If he didn't, then it would be less likely he would become a kishin," Kid sighed. "But we can't focus on what isn't, right now. All we can do is think about what is."

"Our priority is the Death Scythes," Stein explained. "If we lose them, there will be no way to battle the Kishin...if we can't get to Soul in time, that is."

"If only there was something more we could do," Kid said.

"So little is known about the black blood that it would be impossible for us to work around. The only people who knew anything about it have long since been dead." Stein inhaled his cigarette. "Basically, we're screwed."

Maka's head shot up. "That's not entirely true," she confessed.

Kid looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"There is one person we could ask..." she said.

"Who?" Kid asked desperately.

Maka bit her lip. "Crona."

Stein recoiled. "The Demon Sword? But that's impossible! It was-"

"No...Crona's alive," Maka corrected. "Soul...he let her go free after we killed the kishin inside of her. I...I'm sorry, Professor. I should have told you but-"

"You're saying Crona is out there somewhere? Where? Do you know?" Kid inquired.

"No, I don't. But I could find her. I could use my soul perception to-"

"No." Stein put out his cigarette. "Involving the Demon Sword would be too risky. We don't know how unstable those madness wavelengths could be."

Maka frowned. "You would rather Soul turn into a kishin?"

"I would _rather _not risk another student's life!" Stein snapped. Maka leaned back, slightly shocked. Stein pushed up his glasses and sighed. "I should have stayed with Soul, to help him escape. But I didn't. I couldn't even protect him when he was right in front of me."

"Professor..." Maka felt her heart begin to race.

"I will not allow you to go after Crona, Maka. And there is no one else qualified to do it." He scowled. "I will protect you. It's the least I can do for him...for Spirit...and Marie..."

"I understand where you're coming from," Kid said. "I do. But you're also absolutely right. Maka is the only one who can locate and negotiate with Crona. If there is a way to reduce the effects of the black blood, Medusa would have known it. Crona is our best chance."

Stein stared at Kid for a long time. That posture, that calm. He smiled. _He's the spitting image of his father, _he thought. And he was never one to question Lord Death. "Alright. But don't go alone," he warned. "Take someone with you. Preferably a weapon."

Maka blushed. "But...I haven't used a weapon other than Soul and Mia, and she's just in training. Who would I ask?"

Kid shrugged. "No clue. But you're smart, Maka. You'll think of something."

"Excuse me," a voice came from outside the room. The three turned to see a woman covered in bandages and wearing a very old witch's hat. Maka practically fell back in her bed. The woman entered and passed by the other two, making her way straight to the quivering girl. "Is this her? Is this the girl?" she said.

"Your Excellency," Stein said as he bowed before her. Kid quickly followed suit. The woman stared at him for a while.

"Young Grim Reaper," she said, her voice smooth and calm.

"Grand High Witch," he replied, remaining in his kneeling position.

"You have done well. But I no longer require your services. Please excuse yourself." Kid looked up, bowed, and then scrambled out the door. Maka could feel the sweat beads on her forehead drip down to her nose. The Grand High Witch turned back to Maka, her face covered in shadow.

"It is you," she said in a sweet tone. "I would recognize that wavelength anywhere."

"P-P-Professor Stein..." Maka stammered, clearly uncomfortable. Stein rose from his bent position and pushed up his glasses.

"Maka, this is the Grand High Witch," he said simply. "She insisted on being here to help you heal."

"But...you're a witch," Maka said, trying to piece everything together in her mind. Nothing was making any sense. Not that it ever did. "Why would you-"

"The Young Grim Reaper informed us of your situation right after his rescue. I'm terribly sorry for the trouble this man has caused you all." She leaned in to get a closer look at Maka. "Especially you."

"M-me?"

"You were the little girl Ansom murdered, taking your soul and selling it to whoever bid the highest." The Grand High Witch stared at Maka for a long time.

"That's right."

"He played us all as his pawns," The Grand High Witch said. "We want him gone just as much as you do. He used our magic for his own selfish needs. I've sat idly by long enough. We've decided the man must be stopped, before it is too late."

"She has offered her castle, her armies and her full on support for this," Stein explained. "It's funny how in crisis your worst enemy can become your best friend."

Maka shook her head in disbelief. "But...what we did was so horrible. We kill witches and feed their souls to our weapons! At least, we did. How could you forgive us so easily? How..." The Grand High Witch held up a hand and Maka stopped talking. She knew she shouldn't question it, but she couldn't help herself. It was all just too good to be true.

"I thought that for a long time...that we were the victims and you humans were jealous of our power," The Grand High Witch confessed. "It wasn't until recently that I even considered making peace with the DWMA. But something happened...something I wasn't expecting." Her one visible eye narrowed. "A man turned up at my castle and asked me if I wanted to buy a way to eliminate Lord Death for good. I would have been foolish not to take such an offer. But what he showed me did not make me thrilled to take over humanity. Quite the opposite." She didn't waver in her speech. "He brought me the soul of a little girl, one who was not yet sixteen. A child. She seemed so frightened of us. I couldn't wrap my brain around it. Then I realized that it was I who she was being sold to and the guilt began to set in my soul."

"Oh," was all Maka could find to say.

"Perhaps us witches weren't as innocent as I had perceived. And not all humans were racists. If neither of us were in the right, and they could accept that, then there's no reason for us not to try and make peace." Maka couldn't see the witch's face, but she could tell by her wavelength that she was smiling. "Thank you, Dear. It's because of you I was able to come to that conclusion. I offer you all of my services. I want to help you however I can."

Maka shook off the shock long enough for an image of Soul to flash through her mind. "Do you know anything about black blood?" she asked, tentatively. The witch looked at her, regret plaguing her face.

"No, I'm sorry. I do not."

Maka sighed and got out of bed. Her wound was almost completely healed. "Then you can't help me." She stood up, uneven on her feet, and walked out the door. Stein sighed.

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency. She's just..."

"I know," the Grand High Witch said. "Her mind is only on one thing."

Maka managed to march past the crowded hallway, making her way to the main common area. While there, she was approached by many students from the academy and stared at by many witches. They all wanted to know what it was like to confront Ansom, but Maka didn't feel like talking. She had to find a quiet place to use her soul perception. So far, nothing seemed available.

"Maka!" A loud, obnoxious voice came from afar. Maka rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be the one to tell Black Star, the person who the voice belonged, about Soul's condition. "Hey! Maka!"

"Hey Black Star," Maka said sourly.

"I knew you wouldn't stay away! This is going to be a snap! And now that you're here it's going to go by so much faster! Yahoo!" He put his arm around her. "You and I are gonna kick some Ansom ass! If I could only just find Soul..."

Maka's tongue grew numb. "Black Star...there's something..."

"Maka!" A quieter, gentler voice called out. Yet even in its softness, it was more frantic than the last. "You're back! Thank goodness!" A very worried Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Maka, almost in tears. "I thought for sure Ansom had done something terrible to you! Oh Maka! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Something terrible..." Maka couldn't breathe. "You mean like he did to Soul."

"Huh? Soul! Do you see him? He's gonna pay for not being here to witness my awesomeness!" Black Star shouted.

Tsubaki sighed. "Black Star is in denial," she explained. The boy proceeded to search for his friend under the table. "Or...maybe he just doesn't understand."

"Or he's dumb as a bean pole," Maka said under her breath. Tsubaki looked worriedly at her.

"Have you found out something more?" she asked. Maka nodded and proceeded to tell her of her encounter with Ansom and his plan to turn Soul into a kishin. Her eyes never left for a second, listening intently. "I see."

"The only chance we have of saving him is to find a cure for the curse," Maka explained.

"The...curse?"

"The black blood," Maka clarified.

"Oh. Right." Tsubaki twiddled her thumbs. "And you're going to find Crona alone?"

"It's not like I can take a weapon. Even if I could learn how to use one, it might be too late by that time." Maka sighed, slipping her hands through her hair. Tsubaki frowned.

"You used me once, didn't you?" she recalled. "And that was years ago. Surely you've gotten to the point where you could use another weapon. I don't think you should go alone."

"What other choice do I have? These weapons were all just reunited with their meisters. I can't drag one away on some off the cuff mission! How unfair would that be? And I just don't feel right taking Mia, she's too young."

"Maka, I don't think you understand what I'm saying," Tsubaki said as sternly as she could. This got Maka's attention. "You used me once. Surely you could do it again."

Maka's jaw dropped. "N-no, Tsubaki! I couldn't! You need to be here...with Black Star..." Black Star continued to wonder around asking for Soul.

"Black Star can take care of himself. I'm more worried about you right now." She sighed, looking Maka straight in the eye. "I know I'm not a scythe and my different modes can be tricky sometimes. But you're a talented meister and I would rather you go with someone you trust." She blushed. "Assuming you trust me, that is."

"Tsubaki..."

"I have a good feeling." She took her friend's hands. "A good feeling that we are going to find the cure and save Soul."

"But..."

"You will save him, Maka," Tsubaki insisted. "Because that's just the kind of team you are. No one gets left behind."

Maka smiled and squeezed Tsubaki's hands. "Okay."

After a long winded explanation for Black Star, the two were ready to get started. They went to the roof where it was quieter and Maka could sense more around her. Tsubaki held out her hand.

"Try and match my wavelength," she said.

Maka took the hand and closed her eyes. Tsubaki's wavelength wasn't anything like Soul's. It was calm and serene, like flowing water down a brook. She couldn't get it at first, but soon she started to feel relaxed and at ease. She wondered how Tsubaki and Black Star could ever match wavelengths, theirs being so different. Then again, she wondered why she and Soul were able to resonate so well. His wavelength was dark, ernest and strong willed. Hers was more carefree and arrogant. She was light, he was darkness. She was brave, he was cautious. But at the heart of everything, it wasn't their differences that connected them. Darkness without light, light without darkness. Neither of them could be seen too clearly without the other. They both knew what that felt like, to be invisible. Together, they would always be seen.

Maka shook the thoughts of Soul out of her head. She didn't need to be thinking of him right now. She needed to focus on Tsubaki's wavelength and try to match it. She frowned. How did Professor Stein do it? How was he able to adjust his wavelength so perfectly to match any weapon? Maka thought hard. He dissects them. Perhaps that's what she needed to do. Dissect Tsubaki. Tsubaki's wavelength...her soul...the camilla flower. All this time, Maka thought that Tsubaki had to be passive in order to handle Black Star, but maybe that wasn't entirely correct. Maybe she needed someone to take charge, to make decisions. Someone to make her come out of her shell. In order for Maka to match Tsubaki's wavelength, she had to take charge. She had to lead.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked, slightly concerned.

"I've got it," Maka whispered. "It's faint, but it's there. I can sense it." She tightened her eyes and focused on the wavelength. _Confidence..._she thought. _Strength...Passion..._ "Ninja blade," she directed. Tsubaki followed the order right away, transforming herself into a small sword. Maka took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Tsubaki wasn't burning her hands.

"You did it!" Tsubaki shouted excitedly. "Way to go!"

Maka blushed. "It was nothing." She looked out into the sky that now was masked in a black shadow of night. "I can't use your enchanted sword mode," she reminded her friend. "But we should try resonating. I'll send out my soul perception to see if we can find Crona."

"Right," Tsuabki responded. The two concentrated their energies into resonating. Maka put all of her attention and focus into locating Crona's wavelength. _Crona...it's been so long. I wonder if I'll be able to detect her wavelength after all this time. _She could feel many different wavelengths as she searched. People, animals, every living creature that had a wavelength. Suddenly, she could feel it. A quiet, underplayed wave that wanted to disappear. It was surrounded by noise. Loud, obnoxious noise.

"Las Vegas!" Maka shouted! "Crona didn't go very far at all! She's in Las Vegas!"

Tsubaki seemed unimpressed. "A-are you sure?"

"Positive!" Maka shouted. "From Death City Nevada...it was so simple! Why didn't we think of it before?"

"Because Crona is a shy person. You really think she would like to live in such a crazy touristic place?"

Maka gripped Tsubaki tightly. "Looks like we're going to find out."

Maka and Tsubaki didn't waste any time getting to Las Vegas. It wasn't too tiresome of a trip, considering they hitched rides all the way there. No one would dare cross paths with a girl and a sword. Maka kept Tsubaki in ninja blade mode almost the entire time. It was the closest thing she had to a knife, which she had the most practice using other than a scythe. Back at the base, the witches and Kid would be leading the attack to free the Death Scythes. Maka hoped that her Papa and the others were alright. Once Black Star knew the situation, he was fine with letting Maka use Tsubaki, but only after he made them praise him for how good of a friend he was for letting them do so.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Las Vegas. The strip was loud, even during the day, which was what it looked like by the time they arrived. They passed by casino after casino, lavishing in the extravagant buildings. Maka, all the while, tried desperately to locate Crona, but had little luck considering all of the crazy souls surrounding the area. Just when she was about to give up, she saw a girl with pink hair and a black dress walk into one of the casinos.

"Crona?" Maka wondered aloud. The girl turned her head at the sound of the name. She looked paler and thinner than she had ever seen her, but that was her. That was Crona. "Crona!" Maka shouted, waving to her.

The girl looked Maka in the eyes and began to hyperventilate. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, running in the opposite direction. Maka chased after her, carrying Tsubaki.

"Crona wait!"

"Get away from me!" she shouted. "You're not real!" She dodged behind one of the slot machines and tried to escape into the crowd. Maka grimaced. She chased her around the casino for a good ten minutes before finally managing to grip her by the arm. "No! No! No! Go away! You don't exist!"

"Crona! Calm down!" Maka said.

"No! You're not Maka! I don't even remember any Maka! And even if I did, she died a long time ago!" Crona shouted. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Please! Whoever you are! Leave me alone!"

Tsubaki sighed. "What do we do?"

Maka gripped Crona by the shoulders and shook her. "I don't have time for you not to remember me right now! I'm having a crisis!" She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you, but no one else knew you were alive. If they did, they would have tried to kill you."

Crona's eyes widened. "I-It can't be. I saw you...I saw you with my own eyes...I killed you." She covered her hands with her face. "I killed my only friend..."

"No," Maka said. "You didn't, Crona. You overpowered the Kishin's madness within you. You not only saved me, but you saved the entire world." Maka gave her a huge smile. "So let's see that smile of yours. Come on! It's okay!"

"M-M-M-M-" Crona stammered, her eyes filling with more tears. "Maka!" She screamed, pulling her friend into a tearful hug. "I'm so sorry! I didn't...I didn't want to hurt you...but everything was so scary! I...I killed my own mother! I couldn't show my face again! I just couldn't!"

Maka simply hugged Crona closer. "It's okay. I understand."

"You again!" a voice that seemingly came from nowhere said. But Maka and Tsubaki knew better. "I thought you were dead!" Ragnorok, the real demon sword, popped out of Crona's body as she screamed in terror. He took one hard look at Maka and scowled. "Don't tell me you're here to take Crona back to that Academy! She won't go! And neither will I!"

"...what are you talking about?" Crona asked. "I thought we were banned from that place."

"Not exactly," Maka said. The four walked out of the casino and sat on the block. "What are you doing here, Crona?"

"Trying hard not to be seen," she confessed. "W-what are you doing here?" She looked around, noticing something strange for the first time. "Where's Soul? Is he here too?" Maka grew quiet. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't even admit to herself what was happening to him at that moment. "I'd like to thank him," Crona continued, a light blush creeping across her face. "For giving me another chance. When I thought you were dead, something snapped. I couldn't find a reason to want power anymore. He...he let me escape with Ragnorok...so we could learn to control our madness."

"Speak for yourself!" Ragnorok piped.

"So did he come?" Crona asked. "I'd like to tell him in person, if that's okay."

"Crona..." Maka said, her words breathy and weak. Crona had never seen Maka in such a state. "Soul isn't here." It was Maka's tone that frightened Crona the most. It was sad.

"What do you mean?" Crona asked, even though she was pretty sure she wouldn't like the answer.

"I came here to find you," Maka explained. She didn't look at her, just at the floor. "To ask you a question."

"Oh, um, sure," Crona stumbled. "W-what do you want to know?"

"Ragnorok, this concerns you too," Tsubaki announced, transforming out of her weapon form.

"What? Why?" The Demon Sword complained.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the black blood," Maka demanded. Her eyes locked with Crona's. They were cold and serious, something Crona rarely received from Maka's usual warm presence.

"There's a lot to tell," Ragnorok scoffed. "Are you sure your little human brain can handle it?"

"Medusa was studying the black blood back when she was a nurse at our school," Maka continued. "I know she found a way to increase the effects, causing it to spread farther and farther into the bloodstream."

"That's right," Crona said. "But..."

"So if she found herbal remedies that increase the circulation of black blood, maybe she could have found something that...that..." Maka got stuck, her eyes still remained dry though, despite how much she wanted to break. "That eliminates it from the body altogether."

Crona and Ragnorok were dumbfounded. "Impossible," Ragnorok said. "There's no way. You're crazy."

"Maka, why do you need to know that?" Crona asked.

Maka sighed. "Soul is in trouble," she explained. "_Big _trouble."

"Because of the black blood?"

Maka shook her head. She couldn't speak anymore. Tsubaki stepped forward, taking up where she left off. "A man has invaded Death City. This man plans to use the black blood in Soul's body to trigger the madness and turn him into a kishin. He experiments on weapons, to see if he could transfuse their blood out of them and replace it with normal blood. For every failed attempt, he feeds the soul of his subject to Soul. Each day he grows stronger and stronger and we have no way to stop him." Tsubaki bowed. "If there is anything you can do to help us, we accept it graciously."

Crona couldn't stop looking at Maka, whose face looked like it hadn't gotten any sleep. She had never seen Maka this distraught. "Maka? Is that true?" The scythe meister didn't say anything. "So that's why you're here with Tsubaki." Crona stood up tall and held her breath. She took Maka by the hand, smiling at her. "It must be hard, not having your partner around." Maka felt her heart start to pound. She had forgotten the kind, gentle soul that was also very fragile and weak. "You always held me while I cried, Maka. I cry so much because I don't know how to deal with things. But you were always there for me. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

Maka felt her eyes start to water as she looked into Crona's. A good friend. "Crona!" she whined, pressing her face onto Crona's shoulder. Crona wasn't sure how to deal with Maka this way, so she just mimicked whatever it was that she did for her. Tsubaki looked on as the two shared their moment, tears in her eyes as well. Maka finally calmed down and apologized for breaking down like that in front of everyone. Crona thought long and hard.

"There might actually be something," she remembered. "But...it's back at Medusa's house. I haven't been there since..."

"Could you take us there?" Tsubaki asked.

Crona turned red. "I...I don't know...I..."

Ragnorok groaned. "Stop being such a big baby!" he shouted, pulling on Crona's hair. "Go show them Medusa's study!"

"Ouch! Quit it!" Crona complained. "Alright! Alright! Okay!" she finally gave in. "But it's a bit of a ways from here."

Maka stood up and called Tsubaki to her side. "Then we better get moving," she said. "We don't have much time."


	11. All Is Fair

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**Original Characters (c) Me**

Chapter 11: All is Fair

Tsubaki looked around the old cave and cringed. She could still feel the wavelength of a witch lurking around its walls. Crona hesitantly lead the team into a room with many books and papers spread all over.

"Here we are," she said with a quiver. "Lady Medusa's study."

"There's gotta be something in here," Maka said, peering at the rows and rows of books. "Does she use card catalogs or..."

"Nobody knows what you're talking about, Girl!" Ragnorok spat from Crona's back. "Just get what you need and get out. Crona and I have a date with Black Jack at three!"

Crona frowned. "No Ragnorok, we're helping Maka." She picked up a book and began to look through it.

"I guess we should just start looking," Tsubaki said, picking up a book herself.

Maka sighed and walked along the bookshelf. She would have thought that a skilled practitioner of magic such as Medusa would have had a more organized set of material. _Maybe there's a secret passage, _she thought. _Or another bookshelf hidden somewhere. _But the more she looked, the less certain she was they were going to find anything.

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki shouted. "I...I think I found something that can help us." Maka went over to where her friend was, Crona and Ragnorok followed. Maka couldn't believe her eyes. There in the weapon's hands, was an old tattered book with gold lettering on the front. _No, not a book, _Maka noted. _This is a journal. _

"Tsubaki! You're brilliant!" Maka shouted, taking the book from her. "Medusa must have read all of these books. Looking at her notes will be much easier!" She flipped through the pages frantically. Suddenly, she got to the page she was looking for. A list of herbs pertaining to the black blood. Some were crossed out, some circled. "This is it!"

"Oh my..." Crona said, her face beginning to sweat. "M-maybe we shouldn't be reading that."

Maka peered down at the page and read.

Magic Canceling- Keep away from Crona:

There was one image of a flower with red petals circled three times in thick black ink. Maka bit her lip and kept reading. "The Adamin flower," she read out loud. "Incredibly rare and near extinct. Has the strongest magic-neutralizing qualities of all herbs. The pollen of this flower will glow red when extracted. Indigenous to mountain regions in Mongolia."

"That sounds like it's our best chance," Tsubaki said.

Maka shut the book. "We have to show this to Professor Stein! Come on, Crona! You're coming too!"

"What? Me? W-why me?"

"Because they might not believe me if you don't come with me!" she shouted. Her face was so wrought with excitement, Crona couldn't find it in her heart to say no, despite Ragnorok's complaining. Maka sprinted off as fast as she could. _Don't worry, Soul, _she thought as she ran. _I'm coming! I won't let the madness take you! I'll stop it. I promise. _

"Maka! Slow down!" Tsubaki called.

The girl smiled. _Wait for me. _

It was the waiting, the anticipation. That's what he hated the most. Sitting there in the darkness as a man on the other side of those doors killed another student for his meal. Soul had no more food to throw up, nothing left to leave behind. He had lost track of time. The only way he knew how many days he had been incarcerated was by how many souls he had eaten, and even then, he couldn't quite remember. What was it now? Ten? Twenty? He could have been there for months, yet he still wouldn't remember. If only there was a way out...to see the sun again...

_You know he'll be here any minute, why do you stay when you could easily leave? _

Soul scowled. It was the little imp again. "I won't activate the black blood to escape," he said certainly. "So you can just get out of my head, Creep."

The imp shook his head. _Poor Soul. So naive. So helpless. There is nothing out there coming to save you. No one can hear you scream all the way down here. _

"Shut up. Stupid little-"

_You're by yourself. On your own. Hopeless...you're hopeless... _

"Stay calm, Soul. It's okay..." he told himself. "He's not really there. You're just hallucinating because of the black blood."

_I don't understand. Anyone else would be jumping out of their seat to escape this horrible place. Your current state has finally given you a voice of reason. I suggest you listen to it. _

"Giving myself to madness isn't going to help anyone," Soul stated. "I can wait it out a little longer."

_Yes...wait it out. _The imp scowled. _Wait until you're so filled with the cries of humanity that you can't see in front of your face. You're not making any sense, Soul. _

"I know what I'm doing!"

_Do you? Or are you just afraid of madness? _

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

_Ha! You? Not afraid of anything! I've never laughed so hard in my life. If that were true and you were truly fearless, then this would have ended a lot differently, wouldn't you say? _

"Get outta here!" Soul screamed holding his head between his head. "Leave me alone!"

_You can't hide forever, Boy. You know what will happen if you stay locked up like this. _

"Stop it!"

_The same thing that happened last time... _

"I'm not listening to you!"

_He'll find her. _

"No!"

_He'll kill her._

"You're wrong!"

_Probably right in front of you. Then how would you feel? _

Soul bit his lip and calmed himself down. "Listen here, you little bastard. I've just about had it with all your-"

The room was suddenly flooded with light. Soul's eyes twitched, not used to the change in atmosphere. "Talking to yourself again, are you?" a voice came from a shadow amongst the brightness. "People are going to start to think you're going crazy."

Soul looked skeptically at the man. "You're one to talk." He noticed something different about Ansom that day. Something was missing. "What? No breakfast?"

"No, not today. We're going to play a game instead. Don't you think that will be fun?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "What do I look like to you?" he managed to weakly sputter. "Twelve?"

Ansom chuckled. "It's a game I used to play with your meister. We played it all the time when we were together. I wonder..." his eyes narrowed. "If you'll be just as good at it as she was."

Soul couldn't help but feel a twinge of discomfort. A game he played with Maka? "I don't like games."

"Oh, but this game is fun, trust me, Soul Eater." He smiled his wicked smile underneath the glow of a lantern. "It's called Bust."

"Why is it called that?"

"You'll see, my boy." Ansom adjusted his gloves. "I'll begin. I hear you play the piano."

"Y-yes..."

"You're one of the Evan's boy's aren't you? That's a shame really. Such a nice family producing something like you. You must be very proud." Soul felt himself twitch. He knew what this game was. Ansom was going to try and send him over the edge, trying to hit all of his weak spots. That meant... "How is your brother? Still beating you as always? You must really hate him."

"If I was stupid, then maybe I would," Soul managed to say in a cool fashion. Wes was his brother, and he loved him. His family loved him. He knew that. He may not have been a great musician, but he would never discount his family again. Soul smirked. _He'll have to do better than that. _

"I never had a family. Never wanted one." Soul flinched. He was changing tactics. And he knew just the right button to push. "Never really cared much for partnering at all, really. So tell me, Soul. Why the girl?" Yep. There it was.

"I pass."

"You pass? Oh, I see. Don't worry, Boy. You don't have to say anything back to me in this game. I'll just keep talking. Yes...Maka Albarn...spitting image of her mother, really. Harbors the same _spirit_. Haha!"

"You're jokes are even lamer than your tactics," Soul mused.

"That girl...I just don't know why, but every time I try to kill her for good something stops me. I don't know why. She's not particularly pretty or interesting. Which is why I was curious as to why a boy with your background wanted to pair up with someone so...plain." Soul was silent. He knew the truth. He knew that despite her appearance, Maka was anything but plain. "That didn't stop me, though. She was just so sure of herself, acting like she was in charge when she was _supposed _to belong to me. It was quite the challenge."

Soul held his breath. Maka had never told him what happened to her while she lived with Ansom. She couldn't speak of it. _He couldn't have...no. No. _Soul reasoned. "You're trying to agitate me to activate the black blood." He smirked. "It won't work, Old Man. I have control over this body. Your lies don't scare me."

Ansom smiled sickeningly. "Well done, Demon. Of course I would never touch a child in such a manor. But that doesn't change the fact that she provoked me in ways I never thought humanly possible."

"I said it isn't going to work!" Soul snapped.

"Oh, I know. I'm just thinking out loud. She got to me, that girl. So much so that I couldn't help but lash out when she struck a nerve."

Soul's mind flashed back to the bruise he saw on Rin's neck all those days ago. _He hit her. Of course he hit her! _But Soul could still feel his blood begin to boil.

"And when she returns, well, who knows what my anger will result in." He laughed. "But I won't kill her, I just can't. She's too sure of herself to die. That soul of hers will haunt me until the day I die. One of the most powerful I've ever seen."

"You're right about that," Soul said.

"Too bad it's so easily broken," Ansom said.

Soul shook his head. "You've lost, Ansom. Nothing you can say can make me angry. The black blood is under my control. I'm not going to turn into a kishin, especially not if you keep lying. I suggest you just leave and let me rot here if you want me dead so badly."

"Oh, but I will," Ansom grabbed Soul's nose and twisted it this way and that, before releasing it and slapping him in the face. "And perhaps I'll return with something you want. Then the game will start to get interesting."

"You won't. You don't have the guts to leave this place. You'd be outnumbered."

"Words, my friend, can be even more powerful than reality. If I say something I'm going to do, you have no choice but to picture it in your mind. Tell me, why do you keep stopping me from talking about your meister?" Ansom asked. "Does it upset you?"

Soul froze, knowing what he was doing. "No. It's because you're using her to get to me, and that's not cool."

"Oh, but on the contrary. I'm not using her at all. What if I were to tell you that I was using _you._" Ansom smiled. Soul blinked, confused.

"Huh?"

"It's possible, don't you think, that all of this is just a rouse to get back what the academy rightfully gave to me. What _you _stole!" He stroked Soul's hair. "I can't bring myself to kill her, but using you to do it, now that would be beautiful irony."

"Well that won't work. Maka's anti-demon wavelength is the only thing that keeps me sane. If you want the black blood activated for that reason," he spat. "You may as well dig yourself a grave, Old Man."

"You don't seem to understand. She's protected for now, yes. But as long as I have you...she will have no choice but to come back." Ansom looked at the boy with wild eyes. "And then I can do with her what I wish." Soul's entire body began to shake with anger. He lurched forward, but was stopped by his restraints. Ansom began to laugh hysterically. "Haha! That doesn't _bother _you does it?"

"No!" Soul yelled. But it did bother him. The idea. Maka, _his _Maka would be in the hands of this deranged psychopath. And what was worse, he couldn't even kick his ass. No, he had to remain calm. But it was starting. It didn't matter if it was a bluff. The honesty in the man's eyes scared him. He wouldn't let that happen. He would save her. He had to.

"Oh dear, I think I may have struck a nerve."

"You inconsiderate Bastard!" Soul screamed. "You want to torture me, fine! But leave Maka alone!"

"And what does that make you feel?"

"Nothing!" Soul felt his rage building up. Like hell he was going to take Maka away! There was no way, not a chance! His blood started to boil. He wouldn't let her go with him. He would protect her like he always did. He had no choice. Maka's family had emotionally chained her all her life! Since the day she was born they had lied and cheated and made her lose faith in men forever. He growled, standing to his feet. He could feel the metal restraints tearing away from the wall.

"Yes! YES!" Ansom couldn't help but squeal with anticipation. "Come get me, Demon! I'm right here! Right within your grasp! Rip my throat into pieces! I know you want to!" Ansom backed away so he was a good distance. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Soul tried to think of calming thoughts. He tried to think of Maka's song, her soul, anything to keep him from killing. But Maka was probably far away by now. He had to relax. He took a deep breath in._...1...2...3..._

"I've always wanted a little pet!" Ansom said gleefully. He had found the hotspot. "She can cook for me and clean for me and I can feed her scraps off the kitchen table." Soul flinched. He wasn't going to let this guy get ahead of him. _4...5..._he counted. "And then I can play with her all night long." Ansom smirked. "Unless of course..."

"It doesn't bother me!" He hissed. He took a deep breath. "Stop talking about her like she's just an object you can flash around in my face. I won't give you the satisfaction of activating the black blood on her shoulders." He relaxed himself. _1..._he thought. ..._2...3..._

_Come on, Soul. This isn't getting you anywhere. Let me make you stronger. _The imp's voice added to the noise in Soul's head.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I can handle this!"

"I can't stand it! It's too precious!" Ansom howled. "How tragic. The boy with the demon inside has fallen in love with the girl he sought only to protect with his blade, now forced to give up his life for her by accessing his forbidden power and turning into the very monster he was trying to protect her from." The man wiped a tear from his eye. "Sounds like a story I would read in a book."

"Leave her out of this!" Soul seethed. But he couldn't hold it.

"Why her? She isn't beautiful like her mother or even a strong fighter like her father. She's nothing. Useless. Why would someone with so much potential pick-"

Soul could feel his blood begin to race. No...he had to calm down...

_You hate him, don't you? _The imp said.

"Shut up!"

_You want him to die. _

"I said shut up!" He closed his eyes. _1...2...3..._

"Yes! And she's so bony you can barely see the muscle on her body! How frail and susceptible! Easy target!" Ansom couldn't contain his excitement. Soul grit his teeth.

_4...5...6... _he counted.

But the blood was starting to boil. "I think I might have found something even more useless than the sword Excaliber! Haha!" Soul's hands clenched into fists. He felt his body tingle with residual feelings of hate. _How dare he?_ He tried to shake it off.

7...8...

"And to think!" Ansom continued. "You actually _fell_ for that! What a hopelessly pathetic scenario."

...9...

Soul's body was radiating. He couldn't take it. This guy deserved a punch in the jaw. He deserved a firm beating! No...he deserved to..._he deserves to_...Soul's restraints broke. The pieces of shattered metal flew in every direction. He couldn't see Ansom anymore. He didn't have to. What was he doing again? Protect...protect what? His vision began to blur. What was he doing there?

"YES! YES YES YES! The power of the black blood is mine! Hahaha! Thank you young man! Beautiful! Simply miraculous!" Soul's teeth grew sharper than usual. His body morphed into a hundred different scythes. His arms, legs and back were covered with them. Ansom smiled walking towards the exit. Soul followed him, but he shut the door in his face. Soul pounded on it, his entire body shaking.

_Yes. Listen to the wave of madness...let me lead you..._

Soul rammed against the side, but there was no use. He was trapped. "That's reinforced steel, my friend. You can't get out that easily."

"Bastard! I'll find you! I'll kill you!" Soul shouted from inside. His voice grew darker. His eyes flamed like fire. "I'll kill _everyone_..."

Maka, Crona and Ragnorok arrived at the base. Tsubaki went to go find Black Star and tell him she was back safe and sound. Crona looked around nervously as Maka charged through the halls, exploding to tell everyone the news she had just discovered. If there really was an herb that could heal black magic, then maybe it could bring Soul back to his normal self. Pride began to swell within her. She knew it! She knew she would find a way and it was all thanks to Crona. She ran into the main conference room to tell Professor Stein and the others.

"Professor Stein! Sid! Look! I found her! I found-" She froze. There, in the center of the room, glaring at her, was her mother, Kami Albarn. Surrounding her were the other leaders of the regime and the Death Scythes. But Maka was too terrified to acknowledge that they had returned.

"And what is it exactly you have found, Maka?" she said, her voice scrapping across the air.

"M-Mama..." Maka said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"No, I think a better question would be what were _you _thinking? Taking off like that!" she countered. "I come here three days ago and Professor Stein tells me you're...you're...in Las Vegas? What could you possibly be doing there? No, you know what? Nevermind. We'll talk about this later."

"Actually," Professor Stein interrupted. "This would be a perfect time to hear what Maka's discovered." Kami gave him a death glare. "After all, it was I who sent her on the mission to begin with."

"Y-you?" Kami snapped. She grit her teeth. "I should have guessed as much."

"Maka!" Spirit called from the back of the room, pushing his way through the Death Scythes to greet her. He frolicked over to her, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Papa!" She shouted, happy to see he was alive and save. Their arms met each other's backs as she wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "I missed you so much!" Spirit could hardly contain his joy. His daughter? Actually missing him? Wanting him to come home? This was the happiest moment of his life!

"Spirit please, that's so unbecoming," Kami said, rolling her eyes at the scene. "Pick yourself up and act like a man for once in your life."

Spirit grumbled. "Maybe if you acted like an actual woman once in a while..." Slap! She hit him across the head. He held it and winced. _Geez, _he thought. _And I thought Azusa was bad. _

"Now let's please get back to the task at hand. Maka, go wait outside please."

"No!" Stein protested. "Maka, report what you have found and _then _go outside and wait until we are finished with our meeting."

Maka looked around. "Where's Kid? Shouldn't he be a part of this too?"

"He is at my laboratory visiting Lord Death," Stein replied. "He should be back shortly. He lead the mission to rescue the Death Scythes a few days ago and was injured. It's only minor, of course, but he needs to lay low for a couple of days."

"I see," Maka said.

"So, Soldier," Stein demanded. "Report!"

Maka gave a broad smile. "You can come in now!" She said gleefully to the door. The door crept open as Crona stuck her head out and looked around.

"Wow...that's a lot of people..." she whispered. The whole room gasped. Ragnorok grabbed Crona's hair and started to pull on hit.

"Just get in there! You made me come all this way! So stop being a baby and just do it!" he spat.

"Ouch!" Crona complained. "That hurts! Stop it! I'm going! I'm going!"

Kami stared at the creature in utter bewilderment. "Is...that...?"

"Everyone," Maka announced. "You remember Crona. Crona...this is everyone."

"I-I-It's n-nice to meet you," she stammered.

"I don't believe it," Sid said. "You actually found it."

"The Demon Sword," Kami remarked. "But how?"

Crona walked hesitantly up to Maka. She noticed the pink haired girl was trembling, so she slipped her hand into hers. That seemed to calm Crona down just a little bit.

"A-am I in trouble?" she asked nervously.

"That's entirely up to you," Stein replied. He lit up a cigarette and stared at Crona for a long time. "And whether or not you can help us with our little problem."

Crona's eyes grew wide. "Maka explained everything to me. I-Is it true?" She looked around at the Death Scythes, and paused when she got to Marie. "Is Soul really going to turn into a Kishin?"

Stein inhaled his cigarette. "As far as we know he hasn't become a Kishin yet. Our sources indicate that he may not even reach that point of madness."

Crona felt sick to her stomach. "Oh."

"That doesn't mean we can take the risk," Azusa interjected. "If there is no way to stop it from happening we will have no choice but to take things into our own hands. If that happens..."

"We won't have any choice," Spirit added. "But to destroy it."

"So tell him, Crona! Tell him what you've found!" Maka said excitedly. Crona held out the book of notes where Medusa kept everything she learned about the black blood. The crowd gawked at it with oohs and awes as Crona flipped through the pages.

"W-well...um...see, there's this thing. A special type of herbal medicine that increases the effects of the black blood. S-so..."

"So we figured," Maka interrupted. "There had to be one that reduces the effects as well! I mean, there had to be right? And low and behold, there it was! Right there! Show them Crona!"

"Oh...okay..." she said, trembling. "It's this one." She pointed to the picture of a small plant with red flowers shaped like bells, the very one Maka and Crona found while flipping through in her study.

"It's pretty!" Marie exclaimed.

"Fools!" Excalibur shouted. "That is nothing! Why, I remember when I was a botanist on the island of-"

"Seriously," Sid said. "You need to just stop talking."

"It's not just pretty," Maka explained. "It is said to have magical properties, equipped by an enchantress that used to bewitch her flowers in order for them to perform spectacular feats! It can heal any illness, even those brought on by spells."

"And you think it will help heal Soul?" Stein asked.

Maka shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"And do you have this flower?" Azusa asked.

Maka blushed. "Well, no. It's located on the top of a tall mountain in Mongolia, in a place where nothing else grows."

"So it's a fools errand," Azusa sighed.

"No! It exists! It's the only chance we have. We'd be fools not to take this opportunity," Stein announced.

Kami rolled her eyes. "We'll need to discuss it further. We don't exactly have a lot of time to go galavanting off to some mountain to find a flower that may not even exist!"

"Ahem," a voice came from behind. Maka turned around to see Kid standing there, wearing his white button up shirt. "If I may put something out on the table," he said even more properly than usual.

"Kid..." Maka said as she turned around to greet him.

"In the interest of time, I'd say postponing the battle any longer would be troublesome. I trust that all the Death Scythes are capable on their own to lead the troops without instruction." He cleared his throat. "Therefore I think it wise if..."

"How reliable is this information we're being given? Huh? How do we know we can trust the Demon Sword?" Kami shouted.

"I was just saying if we..." Kid tried to continue.

"We don't have much of a choice right now, do we?" Stein spat back.

Kid flattened his eyebrows. "Please if you would let me.."

"We don't know what this thing will do to him! It might just speed up the effects! Then where would we be?"

Kid recoiled a bit from the vigor of the argument. "Um..."

"At least we would have _tried! _God, Kami! This isn't just a matter of the city anymore! There's a student involved!"

"Silence!" Kid shouted as the room grew quiet. "Thank you. Crona, Ragnorok, please go locate and assemble yourself with the other troops. I will test the demon sword to see if it is eligible for battle soon enough. Maka, I'd like you to make sure their madness wavelengths stay in check. I don't know if I can trust their words just yet."

"I understand," she said mildly. "Come on, Crona."

"O-okay," Crona said shakily.

They walked out the door, leaving Kid and the other leaders alone to discuss. Kid cleared his throat. "Now, one at a time we are going to give our positions. Now if you'll please-"

"I can't believe you let my daughter go on a dangerous mission like that!" Kami shouted at Stein. "She's only fifteen!"

"She's also the only one who could locate Crona and be able to control the Demon Sword's madness if it spouted up again!" Stein rebutted. "Your daughter is much stronger than you give her credit for."

"She's also a child!" Kami spat.

"So is Soul...yet you want to kill him without hesitation." Stein glared at her angrily. "Are you sure it's because you think he poses any kind of threat? Or is it because you don't want him back here making your perfect little angel go to the dark side?"

"Stein..." Spirit said, trying to calm him down.

"How dare you? You think that's what this is about? Student or not, there is a _Kishin _about to be born! Or have you forgotten that?"

"Since when has a Kishin been a concern of yours?" Stein snapped. "You weren't even here to defeat the last one! And he was a much worse case scenario, if I recall. Someone else defeated Asura." Stein mocked. "Let's see who who was it again? Oh that's right. It was Maka. Your daughter. And Soul, her partner."

"Who also let it go, apparently..." Kami spat. "Don't make this about me! Yes, I forgot to return when the Kishin rose..."

"Forgot! Ha!" Stein laughed. "Forgot she says! Did it just slip your mind that the world was on the brink of destruction?"

"This isn't about me, Stein! This is about Ansom! He's making a Kishin. Yes, it's sad that it's one of your students. And yes it happens to be the boy my daughter went off and married behind my back! But that information does nothing but distract from the fact that we have a crisis on our hands! A crisis I intend to fix."

"You? Why you? What makes you so qualified? I'm the academy's greatest meister!"

"You're also insane, Stein."

"I'd rather be insane than a pain! Which is what you are! Ever since you convinced Spirit he didn't need me anymore you've done nothing but boss other people around! Well, maybe you're not the big hot shot that you think you are!"

"Oh, please. You shouldn't take this all out on me just because you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Stein scoffed. "Jealous of what? Your ordinary looks? Your incredibly flat chest? Your mediocre skills?"

"Why you-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kid shouted. _It's like herding cats in here, _he thought, annoyed. "Seriously, I am going to give you both a firm reaper chop like my father would have. If we could stay on the topic at hand, please."

"I say this flower thing is worth a try," Marie said. "Even if it does sound a little too good to be true."

"And who would find it?" Azusa asked.

"We could send a team of students to-"

"By that time it will be too late," Kami said.

"We could send Excalibur," Spirit said, glaring at the little white man.

"FOOLS! I would not be caught dead in that cold weather! It would chafe my skin. Did I ever tell you about the time-"

"So who do we call on?" Sid asked, shoving his hand over Excalibur's mouth.

"Is there anyone we could be willing to send on a mission right now?" Mifune asked. "Someone quick enough anyway?"

"I will go," Stein said.

"No," Kid said. "We need you here to lead the troops."

"I don't know why I even came back here in the first place," Kami spat, starting to walk out the door. "If none of you are going to make a decision then maybe I'll just have to take some action on my own."

The room gasped. "Are you the crazy one?" Stein exclaimed. "You can't just go off and do your own thing! We have to think this through!"

"And while you're thinking, Ansom could be making a plan to kill off more students," she spat. "I am not going to take that chance, Stein. I have a daughter to protect." She began to walk out the door. "Come, Spirit." The Death Scythe hesitated. Big mistake. "I said come!"

"I'm not a dog," he groaned. "You don't have to yell at me."

She turned around to face him, her eyes like daggers. He could tell, she was really serious about this. And he knew exactly what she was going to do. "I am your meister and you do as I say." Spirit straightened up and followed her out the door.

"Spirit!" Stein called.

"Don't worry," he said. "I know what I'm doing."

Maka walked down the hallway, trying to get a good sense of what was going on. Crona was back with Tsubaki and Black Star. _An interesting combination _she thought to herself. She heard a slam of a door, followed by two people walking straight down the hall. She hid herself, as one stormed three feet in front of the other.

"Don't you think that was a little brash," the one trailing behind said. Maka's eyes widened. _Papa? _

"Brash? I'll tell you what's brash! Deciding not to tell me Maka was getting married!" the second spat. Maka felt her stomach churn. _And Mama... _

"You're still on that? It was a last minute decision. They eloped. Let it go, would you?"

"No! I will not just let it go!"

"You're not seriously going to..." he stopped as she ceased walking.

"I have to. No one else will do anything, so I will."

"Look, I think it's great that you're trying to make it up to Maka by being here, but this isn't going to make her like you any more. Trust me, I know." Spirit sighed. "You were always the favorite. I had to bend over backwards just to get her to talk to me."

"I don't care if she hates me forever," she said. "I'm her mother. I will protect her. That's why this...thing...has to die. Now. Before it hurts anyone else."

"I know, you don't change your mind. Ever. But..."

"Don't disagree with me, Spirit. It never ends well for you." She sighed. "Soon, the boy she knew will be lost forever. I would rather take care of this now before she has to find that out for herself."

Maka's eyes widened. _No...she isn't going to...no!_ "No!" She shouted jumping from out of her hiding spot.

Spirit jumped in surprise. "Maka!"

"Mama, No! You can't do it!"

"You were listening," she said bluntly. "How much did you hear?"

"You can't just go and...no! Mama! We have to save him! You didn't see him! He's in pain! He's suffering! We have to-"

"Yes, of course he's in pain. And you would rather him suffer more than he already has?" Kami said sternly.

"But...but the flower..."

"There's no time, Maka! Maybe if we had discovered Ansom's plan sooner we could have found a way to save him but now it's too late! The Kishin has to be stopped!"

"That's it? You're just gonna kill him? Without giving him a chance?"

"Maka..." Spirit tried to console her.

"No! No! That's not fair! He never did anything to you! To deserve this!" She shouted, tears flooding down her cheeks. "This is all Ansom's fault! He's the one who's forcing human souls down his throat! He's the one who should die! Not Soul!"

"Soul is already dead!" Kami shouted. "Don't you people realize that? The Kishin will take over his body and then his soul! You're asking me to spare a monster, and I just can't do that."

"No! You're wrong!" Maka turned to Spirit. "Tell her, Papa! Tell her she's wrong!" But Spirit calmly put his hands on Maka's shoulders.

"Maka, this has to be settled and it has to be settled quickly."

Maka shook her head furiously. "No...no...Papa...don't do this..."

"Shhh," he hushed, trying to console her. "It's going to be okay."

Maka couldn't see anymore, her eyes were blurred so much by her tears. "P-Papa...Papa Please!"

"Your Mama and I love you," he said letting go of her shoulders. They walked down the hall. Maka scrambled after them, following them all the way to the outside doors. All the while she screamed.

"Mama! Stop! You're making a huge mistake!" she shouted. There came no response. "For God sakes would you just _listen _to me for once?" Spirit transformed into a scythe as Kami got on. Maka called after them, but they took off into the sky before she could stop them. They cut through the clouds so quickly that there was a streak showing their path. Maka felt the tracks of her tears grow deeper and deeper. She burst through the doors of the building, ready to have a serious talk with the other leaders. She could find the Grand High Witch, or Professor Stein, or...or...she felt her chest grow heavy. She went to the roof to see where her mother and father were headed.

"Hey, Maka, is everything-" Crona tried to inquire.

Maka ignored her and ran towards the edge of the roof on the very top pillar. She looked out towards the sea of sand, tracing the path her mother had taken. She was going to do it, she was going to kill Soul. And why? There was no definitive reason. No excuse. Nothing could justify such a heinous action. Was anyone going to do anything about it? No. Maka growled. _No. It's my family. He's my husband. If anyone is going to stop this from happening, it's me. _Maka clenched her fist. Turning around she grabbed the flag pole off the side of the roof and swung it over her shoulder like a scythe. But when she turned around, it wasn't Crona standing there. It was Tsubaki.

"Maka...are you okay?"

Maka scowled and pushed past Tsubaki angrily. "I won't let her do this," she snarled. "I won't let her take him away from me again!"

"Maka!" Tsubaki shouted, trying to catch up. "You're...you're not honestly thinking of fighting your mother, are you?" Maka stared at the long metal pole in her hand, stopping running for enough time for Tsubaki to catch up. She stood in front of Maka, her face turning serious. "I won't let you go-"

"You won't?" Maka said, glaring at Tsubaki as she never did before. It threw the dark arm off, and made her shiver. "All my life my mother told me that I could be whatever I wanted to be! I could do whatever I wanted to do! I was powerful! But she doesn't actually believe that, does she? No! And I can't believe you agree with her! I can't believe after all this time _you _of all people would doubt me! They're going to _kill _him, Tsubaki! What am I supposed to do? Sit back and watch? Soul...Soul doesn't deserve this! Any of it! The torture! The abuse! The pain! The loneliness! Why?" Tears started to tickle her eyes again. "Why does everyone insist on making him the villain? Why does he always have to suffer..."

"Maka..."

"I'm not going to let my Mama push me around any more! I'm going to stop her! I'm going to save him, Tsubaki! And I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can say or do that is going to stop me!"

Tsubaki smiled, tears filling her eyes. "I know that. I was going to say I won't let you go _alone_."

Maka's eyes widened. "T-tsubaki..."

"I started this with you," she said. "And now I'm going to finish it with you. That's what friends are for."

"She's right," another voice came from behind. Maka turned around to see Kid standing there with his hands behind his back. "This is far too dangerous of a mission for you to take on alone."

"But...Kid...what about..." Maka stammered.

"I will go to the mountain. If there is any chance we can save Soul with magic, I say we take it. I am the most agile on Beelzebub. I can get there and back quickest out of all of us." He looked at her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I will take Crona with me to help identify this flower. I trust you can handle the rest on your own?"

"K-K-Kid...I don't...I don't know what to say," Maka said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Perhaps in the chaos of everything, you've forgotten," he said simply, with a melancholy edge to his voice. "That Soul is my friend as well. Liz and Patty will accompany me on the mission, of course. Please, Maka. You're dealing with a three star meister and a Death Scythe. Be careful."

Maka nodded and wrapped her arms around Kid. "You're the best!" She whispered, making him blush slightly.

"Of course I am," he said cheerily. "Tsubaki, protect Maka well."

"I will," she replied.

Maka looked back out towards the desert. The wind began to pick up her hair and toss it around. She had never thought for a moment that she would ever have to fight with her own mother. Not a thing could possibly have crossed her mind two years ago. But, there were a lot of things she never thought she would do two years ago that she had done. Soul had rubbed off on her, it's true. Breaking rules, cutting class, going against direct orders. All of those things seemed unheard of years ago. There were also some things she never thought would happen that did: some good, some bad, and some indescribable. She had fallen into the same trap her mother did all those years ago. She fell in love with her weapon. But that didn't mean she was going to turn into her mother, nor did it mean she would begin to take after her father. For once, Maka felt like she didn't belong to anyone. She clenched her fist. She would save him, because that's what good partners did. That's what good friends did. She smiled at Kid and Tsubaki. Her friends were the best a girl could ask for.

"Alright," she said positively giving them a determined smile. "Let's do this!"


	12. Butterfly in the Still

**Okay this is my favorite chapter. Just have to say that. **

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**Original Characters (c) Me**

Chapter 12: Butterfly in the Still

Spirit rode quickly towards the city, Kami riding on his back. Maka could see them as she sprinted quickly across the desert sand. It wasn't going to end this way. It couldn't. Spirit looked down and noticed her tiny body trying to catch up to them. He groaned. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He steered down towards her, catching Kami off guard.

"Spirit! What do you think you're-" She stopped when she saw Maka panting and running as fast as she could, following them. "Oh I see," she said.

"Tsubaki!" Maka shouted, her eyes on the target. "Chain-scythe mode! Let's go!"

"Right!" the weapon replied. Maka threw the chain into the air, barely able to latch on to the flying duo. She still wasn't very good at using Tsubaki's modes other than her ninja blade mode, but this would have to do.

"Smoke bomb!" She yelled. Tsubaki transformed into a bomb and exploded into a cloud of smoke. Spirit couldn't see. He twisted and turned, but eventually ended up going the wrong direction and crashing into the ground with a thud. Kami fell on top of him, leaving him practically helpless.

"Stop!" Maka shouted. "I'm not going to let you go any further!" Her eyes were narrow and serious. Kami stood up and brushed herself off.

"Spirit," she commanded. The Death Scythe leapt back into her hands. "Maka, I'm not going to fight you."

"Then turn back!" her daughter snapped back. "Please! This isn't right, and you know it!"

"And who are you to know what's right and wrong?" Kami shouted. "I'm your mother! I taught you that distinction!"

Maka scowled. "You also taught me that no matter what I did, I couldn't earn a man's complete devotion. If you were wrong about that, who's to say you aren't wrong about everything!"

"Maka Albarn! You use that tone one more time..." Kami warned.

"And you'll what? Leave me again?" Maka shouted. This hit Kami hard. There was a heavy silence hanging in the air.

"I...I never meant to hurt you...I just..."

"Yeah? Well, what did you _think _was going to happen?" Maka said coldly, tears falling down her cheeks. "I supported you for so long. I trusted you, and you lied to me."

"Yes! I lied! I left! I'm sorry!" Kami yelled. "But that doesn't mean..."

"None of that matters now, Mama," Maka said, readying Tsubaki for battle. "The simple truth is I am a meister, and Soul is my weapon." She grit her teeth. "I don't care if it's backwards to think this way! I will protect him!" She got into her own position. "Even from you!"

"Everything I do, I do because I love you," Kami said, preparing herself. "Even though at the time it seems like I'm just trying to ruin your life."

"I know that," Maka said. "And I appreciate it. But this time you're wrong!"

"He's going to become a Kishin!"

"No, he isn't!"

"Dammit Maka! Why is this so difficult for you to understand? He's not who he used to be!"

"You didn't give him a chance back then!" Maka screamed. "Why would I believe you've got the right idea now?"

"Because the world is in danger!"

"The world was in danger before! And you did nothing about it! No, you left! You know why?"

"Maka..."

"Because you're nothing but a big coward!" she exclaimed.

"That's enough," Spirit said, transforming back into his human form. "Mothers and Daughters shouldn't fight like this. It's _unbecoming_."

"I am trying to-" Kami tried to interject.

"Yes, I know." He walked across the path and stood in front of Maka. "I won't let this continue any further." His arm glowed, turning into a scythe. Maka stood back, agape. "I will honor my daughter's wishes, and perform my duty as her father."

Maka didn't know how to react. She was annoyed, frustrated. Why? Why was he doing this? She grimaced. "Stand down, Papa!" she shouted. "This is my fight!"

But Spirit simply turned and smiled at her. A bright, pitiful smile. "No, it isn't. It never was."

"P-P-Papa..." Maka dribbled.

"Go to him. I believe in you," he said.

"Papa...I don't..."

"Just go."

Maka nodded and ran as fast as she could away from the scene.

"Maka!" Kami called after her. "How could you-"

"This was never about Maka or Soul and you know it, Kami," Spirit said sternly. "This fight has been a long time coming. It's between you and me."

She scoffed. "You're a fool if you think _you _can take me on alone. Without a meister you're practically useless."

"And you without a weapon. This should be interesting."

"I won't go easy on you Spirit," Kami warned. "I'm going to defeat you and reach my daughter before she does something stupid!"

"She's my daughter too!" Spirit said. "And I trust she knows what she's doing." He sighed. "We don't have to fight, you know. Maybe we could just..."

His words were interrupted as Kami charged at him at full force. He blocked it. Kami grabbed a knife from her pocket and then revealed it was actually two knives, one for each hand. Spirit sighed.

"A fight it is."

Maka ran, Tsubaki in hand, faster than she had ever run before. This time it was certain. She would save him. She would use Tsubaki to break his chains and get him to safety. Even her Papa was on her side, so she couldn't possibly fail. She sprinted up the stairs, past the barren hallway and to the fire escape. It was strange that she didn't see anyone there. No guards, no nothing. She quickly passed the three halls. Tsubaki suddenly got a chilling feeling.

"M-Maka..."

"Don't worry, Tsubaki!" She panted, almost out of breath. "We're almost there!"

They reached the end of the hallway where the large double doors stood. The three eyes glared down at her, but she didn't mind them as much as Tsubaki did. The whole place gave her the willies. Maka pushed open the doors. "Soul!" she called. "Soul I'm here! We came back! I've got amazing ne-" But as she looked into the room, the light revealed nothing but broken chains. She stumbled backwards.

"Maka? Is something wrong?"

"N-No. It can't be. He was here! I'm sure of it!" She stammered.

"Oh my," a voice said from behind. "Are you lost little girl?"

Maka took Tsubaki and swung at the person belonging to the voice. His hand grabbed her wrist, preventing the impact. Maka struggled, staring the mad man in the face.

"Where is he?" she sneered.

"Playing with swords? Oh, Sweetie, you really shouldn't be doing such dangerous things like that." He bent her wrist backwards as she screeched in pain. "You could get hurt." Tsubaki transformed back into a human and kicked him in the face. She then turned back into a ninja blade and flipped her way back into Maka's hands.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Ansom!" Maka shouted. "Not today! Not tomorrow! Not ever again!" Ansom cackled and attacked.

"Maka dodge!" Tsubaki shouted. Maka took the command but found herself not being quick enough. _Damn, _she thought. _Am I really not strong enough to beat him? _She frowned. _I'm not. Not on my own. _

"Quit fooling yourself," Ansom said. "There's no way you can beat me using that flimsy piece of plastic."

Tsubaki fumed. "Plastic!" She flung herself out of Maka's hand and attacked on her own.

"Tsubaki wait!" Maka called, but it was too late. Ansom had caught her in his hand.

"Uh oh..." Tsubaki trembled.

"Put her down!" Maka demanded.

Ansom grinned. "With pleasure," he taunted, flinging Tsubaki between two slabs of stone in the wall.

"Tsubaki!" Maka called, trying to run to her. But Ansom grabbed her by the pigtail and pulled her back towards him.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called back. Even with all the work they had done so that she could be used by Maka, they still were no match for his power.

"Well, let's see now..." Ansom said, securing his other arm firmly around Maka's waist. "Did you need something?"

"Let go of me!" Maka spat trying to lurch herself free.

"Ah yes," he said. "You wanted to see Soul, isn't that right? I'd be happy to escort you. The show is about to begin, and luckily for you," his lips tickled her ear. "I have the best seats in the house." He began to drag her across the floor, away from the chamber and Tsubaki. The dark arm tried to wiggle herself free, but she knew it would take some time. She couldn't transform in that position either. All she could hear was the cackle of laughter echoing through the halls. _Okay, _she thought. _Now I'm angry! _

Spirit dodged Kami's uppercut and flipped into a roundhouse kick to the face, which she blocked with her knives, pushing him backwards. They both panted, exhausted. Spirit continued to try and reason with her, a futile effort knowing his ex.

"Kami! You have to stop before you seriously get hurt!" Spirit warned.

"Hurt? You're one to talk about not wanting me to get _hurt_!" She screamed, putting another punch to his head. "I never wanted Maka to make the same mistake I did!"

"What mistake, Kami? Falling in love?" She froze at his words. Her heart began to grow cold.

"Exactly..." She said, attacking again.

"Well, ugh, you can't do that!" Spirit shouted.

Kami fumed. "And why not? Why can't I protect my daughter from the most horrible, selfish, mind-fucking feeling in the world?"

"Because Soul isn't me!" Spirit stated. The attacks ceased. "I know you think all men are the same. I'm sorry, that's my fault." He lowered his weapons. "But I'm tired of fighting like this. I'm tired of having to pick your brain every time I want to know how you feel! It isn't fair to you, or Maka or anyone!"

"How could you possibly understand how I feel?" she said, bitterly.

Spirit sighed. "To not feel wanted? To not feel good enough? To constantly be compared to others? No, I didn't know what that felt like. Not until you left me and my own daughter didn't want anything to do with me. This went on for years, you know. She never talked to me, she always avoided me in public. And yes, I know I'm a terrible father and I deserved it. You didn't. But that doesn't make the result any different."

"Maka is..."

"More like you than you realize," Spirit said. "But also has seen the damage that can come from having your heart broken. But do you know the remarkable thing about that girl?" Spirit smiled. "She chose to go for it anyway, in spite of the risk. That was a leap of faith you and I took once, remember?"

"You...you never really loved me..."

"You're wrong," Spirit said, his arms turning back to human. "I loved you more than anyone else. But we were young, we still are. I wasn't ready to settle down! To have kids! I couldn't even keep a commitment to the one person I wanted to." He shook his head. "Maybe it was wrong what we did, but did you regret it? Did you ever _really_ regret it?"

Kami was dumbfounded. She couldn't look at him. Her heart began to race. "No. Not for a second." She sighed. "Even after the divorce...I never did."

Spirit's eyes sparkled. "Neither did I."

"You...you..." She dropped her knives to the floor. Spirit stood there and watched, preparing himself for the worst. She charged at him unarmed and slammed her fists weakly into his chest. "You bastard! How could you think that after all these years I would just forgive you like that? What kind of woman do you take me for?" She screamed, but tears were falling down her cheeks. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"That's it...let it out..." Spirit said quietly.

"You were never loyal to me, not even when we were married! You always had some girl around your shoulder or a bottle in your hand! You drank your life away and I just had to sit and watch! And you know why I put up with it? Because I was so convinced I was in love with you! You! You..."

"You knew the pressure of marriage would be too much for me," Spirit said. "Yet you still went through with it. Why put yourself through that torture? Isn't that what you think? Isn't that why you're so desperate to end this marriage for Maka?"

"She takes after me," she sniffled. "None of the boys go for the smart girls with the flat chests, everyone knows that!"

"That's a rather shallow way of looking at things," Spirit said.

"It's the truth that I've been told my entire life!" Kami shouted. "You know that!"

"I do," he said. "But Maka doesn't. Don't you think, deep, deep, down, you wanted to find Soul just so he could prove you wrong?"

"Shut up! You don't understand anything!"

"No, I don't. I'm a terrible husband, and an even worse father. But even I know when something's right." He put his hand on the top of her head. "You could sense it too. She loves him, Kami. So let's just try to do what parents are supposed to do and let her grow up."

"I...I..."

"You can't save her. She hates that. She is your daughter, after all." Spirit winked. Suddenly, a brisk chill came through the desert air. The wind began to howl. "What do you suppose..."

"It's started." Kami bit her lip. "We're too late."

Ansom dragged Maka up flights of stairs to the balcony, where he threw her against the concrete banister. She coughed, trying to sit back up. Ansom was soon directly behind her. "You see? I haven't done anything," he said sinisterly. Maka peered down to see Soul standing at the base of the school, scythes protruding out of his body. Her heart sank. _No...not yet._

"Soul!" she called out to him as loudly as she could. Her voice cracked and burned from the ferocity of the scream. Ansom grabbed her arms and held her there.

"He can't hear you, Dear. Even if you were three feet away he couldn't hear you."

"No...he's not..."

"He broke those chains himself. He's free because he finally accepted the power he possessed," Ansom grinned. "He will be the downfall of your precious Death City and then the world will at last be free." Maka couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. She was too late. Ansom had won, and she had fallen right back into his arms. His _possession. _Maka grit her teeth. "Perhaps I could use someone to rule by my side. That pretty little mother of yours might suffice." Maka's face grew hot as she tried to squirm away. His grip was iron. "Now, Maka darling, there is one last thing I need you for. You see, my creation won't be complete until he has lost all hope of regaining sanity. So I'm going to need to borrow your soul again," he said, his arms turning into gun barrels. He stuck one to Maka's chest. "The final thing to tip him over the edge. Imagine...living with your meister's soul trapped inside you. He just wanted it so badly, do you remember? I would hate to separate such a lovely couple."

He turned her around so his back was facing the edge of the banister. Maka looked around frantically, but then relaxed. "You're sick."

"I know," He whispered in her ear. "But now you're mine." Maka fumed.

"No, I'm not!" She shouted, arching her back against the man. They flipped over the concrete and plummeted down to the steps. This was it. She would stop him, even if it meant she would have to pay with her own life.

Tsubaki, after breaking free, had run all the way around the school looking for wherever Ansom took Maka. She froze as she saw a figure take a backwards dive off of the balcony.

"Maka!" She cried. She ran towards the banister, looking down as her friend fell taking her and Ansom to their death. Tsubaki quickly turned into a chain-scythe and wrapped herself around Maka's foot, securing the other side firmly at the top of the railing. She was able to stop her from crashing into the ground, mere feet away from the stone road. She gave a sigh of relief and lowered Maka down. Maka, herself, was left unconscious by the impact.

The Imp howled with laughter. Power. Complete power was his. Power he had spent years trying to receive. Soul waded through a thick pool of black blood, trying to reach the little demon. The blood was thick and difficult to move around in. He had to relax. He had to gain back control! But he had given the Imp full reigns in order to beak out. Now, the madness would surely take him.

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted. "What are you doing? You said if I did what you asked-"

"Right, of course," The Imp replied, his voice deeper than usual. The black blood began to circle around him, causing him to get bigger and bigger. "Our deal. But don't you see, you have to accept madness in order to get the power that you seek."

"I just wanted-"

"Yes...to be free..." he said sinisterly. The creature inside was no longer visible it was so covered with the black blood. Soul was now up to his waist in the stuff. "And you are."

Soul grabbed his hair and pulled hard in a panic. What was he going to do? He slowed down and closed his eyes. _Calm down, Soul. Just calm down. You're not angry. You're not even upset. You're cool..._

"Hehehe," the little demon chuckled. "That's not going to work this time, Soul."

Soul opened his eyes and glared at the monster before him. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You think black blood is only triggered by things like fear and anger? Well, you'd be wrong about that. That's not what's eating you alive right now. Not in the slightest." The blood dripped from his teeth as he smiled. "It's your guilt." A hand suddenly came out of the blood and grabbed Soul by the arm. He tried to pull away, but it was no use. "You're afraid of becoming a kishin, yes. But you're more ashamed of yourself that you even got put in that position."

"Let go!" he yelled. Another hand grabbed him by the other arm. They started pulling him down, beneath the surface. Soul fought them, gasping for breath.

"You ate them, Soul."

Soul's heart began to race. "N-no! I didn't want to! It wasn't my fault!"

"You let it happen..." More and more hands, along with bodies and faces covered by the black blood surrounded him. They grabbed him and tried to drag him down.

"No! Please! I'm not a kishin! I'm not a demon! I never wanted to hurt anyone!" Soul could feel himself losing energy. One hand wrapped itself over his mouth and knocked him down. The Imp cackled. Soul could hear the sound of his malicious laughter less and less the farther down he was dragged. He felt his lungs begin to lose air. Above him, he could see something. A light. But it was so far away. So far...yet so close.

Soul's body towered over Maka's unconscious form. He cocked his head to the side. Tsubaki looked from above in the balcony, terrified of what she saw. She screamed over the edge to get Soul's attention, but he wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Maka. It sensed something, something warm coming from the body. Soul released some of his blades from his back and shoulders, allowing for space. He picked Maka up and tossed her over his shoulder.

Maka slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the breeze caress her face and brush back her hair. She looked to face the ground. It was moving. She was moving. She sat up and peered over the hump she was placed on. There he was. Soul. His eyes were dull, his face flat. There was practically nothing left of him now. Maka refused, however, to believe there was nothing.

"Soul!" she called. The man froze at the sound of his name.

"Maka!" another voice called out. It was her mother. Spirit held her back, fearful of what would happen if they both put themselves in front of him. "No!" she shouted, tears falling from he face. "Let go of me! He has my baby!"

"This is her fight now, Kami," Spirit assured her as she fell down in tears. "There's nothing we can do for her."

"Soul..." Maka said, lowering herself down to face him. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared." But Soul simply squinted his eyes. His voice was deep and raspier than usual, almost like a demons would typically be.

"Light," he identified. He snarled. He reached a human hand out and gripped her by the throat. "I hate light." He lifted her up, his vision becoming more and more blurry. She reached around her neck, trying to pry herself free. She could feel the air leaving her body as he squeezed.

Tsubaki sprinted as fast as she could down the stairs, through the halls, and to the front of the school. There, she saw him. Soul, holding Maka in a death grip. Were they really too late to save him? She felt her heart sink as tears began to fill her eyes. She looked over to where the two had hit the ground. Her eyes grew wide. Ansom was gone.

"Go out," Soul sneered as he shook Maka's body. "Go out!" he repeated, speaking though his teeth.

Maka reached a hand toward him in a final attempt to calm him. She knew it was futile. But maybe, the shock of her death would at least snap him back to normal. Her smile was frail, but present. _At least..._she thought with tears in her eyes. _At least then you'll be free. _She felt the energy start to leave her body.

"Tornado flip!" A skateboard flew through the air and knocked Soul in the head. Maka was dropped, but fell into two fairly strong, thin arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Kid smiling down at her.

"Kid!" she exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the bruises on her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she blushed. Kid's face twitched noticing something unsettling.

"Maka, you simply must do something with your hair. It looks absolutely horrendous."

Maka rolled her eyes. "My hero," she remarked sarcastically. He landed her safely to the ground.

Kami tried once again to run to her daughter, but Spirit held her in place. "It isn't over yet," he said. Kami sank back down.

"Sorry I took so long," Kid explained. "It was more difficult to find than I imagined."

"Where's Crona?" Maka asked.

"She went back to join the ranks," Kid explained. "But anyway, I think you are most interested in something else." He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out a vile he held on a string around his neck. He took it off and handed it to Maka. She stared at it in disbelief.

"Y-you got it!"

"Yes," he said, turning his attention towards Soul. "I just hope it works."

Maka held the vile tightly in her hand. It was an extract of the flower, glowing bright red from its petals. She began walking away from Kid, toward Soul. He had almost recovered from the impact and was making his way toward her as well. _Soul, _she thought, trying to resonate with him.

_I know you're scared. I would be too. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Ansom. _

He started growing more scythes on his body. Maka sighed.

_But you're not going to become a Kishin. _She walked closer to him. _I've figured it out. Why you've never let madness consume you, and why Crona could eat a million human souls and never become a Kishin. Crona was afraid of everything, so afraid she thought power would save her from that fear. But in the end, it was fear that protected her. That's what you always say, right? It's our fear that saves us? _

Soul didn't seem to respond, but Maka didn't stop walking.

_But you're not afraid of things, Soul. You're afraid for things. For people. That's why you can't become a Kishin. Wanting the power to keep yourself and the people you care about safe, that's normal. You want something else too, though. You want to protect yourself from hurting others. So I don't understand...I don't understand how you could think you're a coward! The ability to deny madness, even after everything you've been through. Even though it would give you freedom from fear. _

She looked at him, tearing off the cap of the vile. She lifted it to her lips and let the liquid settle in her cheeks. She sprinted the rest of the way towards him. He didn't have time to block before her arms were wrapped around his neck. She pressed her lips against him harshly, forcing the liquid she had stored in her mouth down his own throat. When every last bit of the extract she could muster was out of her mouth, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're brave, Soul."

Soul felt himself sink lower and lower into the black blood. He had stopped struggling. What was the point? _So this is madness, _he thought. _Forever drowning, yet never allowed to die. _He stared up into the light. That light that always seemed to burn into his soul. That was another form of madness. Seeing the light, but never being able to reach it. Was this what life was for everyone else? Endless darkness with one ray of light? He wondered what that ray of light could be. Was it different for everyone? How was he to know? He had lost his memories, his purpose, or perhaps there was nothing beyond this place to begin with. Perhaps this was all there was. He heard a scream. A cry for help. Who was it? Was it someone he knew? Was it the monster that held him prisoner there in eternal darkness? The scream slowly subsided as Soul could feel his arms and legs become released. He looked down where the people used to drag him. There was nothing there. Nothing but black. He didn't swim for it, but the current rose him up, up, up towards the light. As he rose, the light got smaller and smaller.

A petal fell from the sky and landed on Soul's nose. He twitched, opening his eyes to the sensation of air. He coughed up the black liquid he was drowning in and looked around. Was this...a new life? No. He could feel the black begin to drain away. This was...his soul. The sky was still black, but the ground was covered in beautiful red flowers, petals falling from the sky like raindrops. _Raindrops...like rain..._he was starting to remember. _And flowers like spring. _Suddenly, he frowned.

"Flowers?" Soul said, unimpressed. "My soul has flowers?" A butterfly flew past his face, showing off its bright yellow wings. "And...a butterfly." He sighed. "Couldn't it have been something cool? Like a shark?"

The butterfly danced around him, glowing brightly. It illuminated everything with light. _Light..._Soul thought.

"Hey," he said, lightening up his attitude. "I know you. You were the light I saw. When I was in those black waters." He watched as it flew off in a different direction. "Wait!" he said, chasing it. "Come back!"

He followed it for a little while before watching it land on what seemed to be a candle. It light it up like a lighter and then moved to the next one. Soul slowly approached the creature. The candles were on something. It was black and shiny. The butterfly finished lighting the candles and landed on the shiny black surface. Soul didn't have to squint hard to see what the object was.

"A...piano?" He asked. He walked around to the other side. It was a beautiful instrument. A large grand steinway piano, the best. His eyes widened. _How do I know that? _Something about it seemed familiar. It was right somehow. He lifted up the cover to peer at the pristine white and black keys. He traced his finger over them, not making a sound. He noticed the butterfly sitting where the music was meant to be placed. He sat down at the bench. "Any requests?" he asked, jokingly. He pulled up his sleeves and took a deep breath.

The first key he pressed, was B. Then C. Then B again, A, and finally G. He felt the song play through his mind, translating beautifully to his fingers. A song in the key of G. A song in major, with a specific structure that was typical of most music. He remembered music. Classic, rock, swing, R&B...Jazz. He grinned. The sound of the word gave him chills. He continued to play. As he did, the butterfly began to fly around, lighting the sky around him. He could feel a breeze begin to blow. A warm, subtle wind tossing his hair. He remembered the sun, grass, the sky. The sky wasn't black. It was blue. He watched as the black sky dissolved, leaving behind a rich blue.

Images began to flash before him as he played. A man and a woman, with a younger man holding violin. The man smiled at him, ruffling his hair. People, places, images, not everything was pleasant to see, but still he continued to play. The more he played, the more he remembered. The more he remembered, the more he wanted to know.

_Soul, _he remembered. _My name is Soul. _

Maka dropped to the ground, holding Soul in her arms. He was breathing. His wavelength was coming back. She collapsed herself over him in relief. They had done it. He was going to be alright.

"He's down!" a voice shouted from a distance. It was Sid. "Get him secure before he wakes up again!"

"What? No!" Maka shouted. Sid and Nygus ripped him away from her arms and held him down to the ground. "Stop!" Kid grabbed her and pulled her back, keeping her from getting trampled herself. "Don't hurt him!" she cried.

"Maka..." Kid said, holding her. She screamed for him again, but didn't try hard to burst free of Kid's grip. "Maka, it's okay!" he reassured, looking at Soul's unconscious body being secured by shackles. "We've won. The Kishin is dead."


	13. The Final Countdown

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

**Original Characters (c) Me**

**...I realized just now how redundant that sounds. **

Chapter 13: The Final Countdown

Maka waited outside the door of Professor Stein's laboratory. Since Lord Death was beginning to recover, they had assigned him to be the one to remove the human souls from Soul's body. It was a challenging request and they weren't sure if it could be done. But Lord Death agreed to do it on account of his love for his students. Still, he wasn't fully back to his normal self, which made the procedure extra dangerous. Maka listened to the bellowing screams coming from the other side of the door. They were even worse than when he had night terrors. Screams of pain and agony she never wanted to hear cross his lips. It had been going on for twenty minutes now and she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. Just when she thought she was going to burst into tears, the screaming stopped. It was silent for a good ten more minutes before Stein finally opened the passage in the wall.

"Well?" Maka asked, not even trying to hide her desperation. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

Stein pushed up his glasses. "Removing human souls is a much more painful process than removing Kishin eggs from the body," Stein explained. "The procedure itself was a success, but I'm not sure what the shock will do to him."

Maka frowned. "I see. It's not like a Kishin egg that can just be confiscated. Humans grow attachments to their bodies, whether they control them or not. Isn't that right?"

Stein smiled. "Someone's been taking their advanced studying seriously."

"Can I see him?" Maka begged.

Stein was hesitant, but the look in Maka's eyes told him he just couldn't say no. "He's back at the base now. The Grand High Witch offered her services to try and ease some of the pain."

"I see," Maka said. She would have to visit him when he felt a little better. "What about Lord Death? Is he recovering?"

"Hiya! Nice to see ya!" Lord Death said, almost on cue. He popped out from the side of the door. "Maka, I'm so glad you're not hurt! Dealing with a Kishin is dangerous you know!" His voice didn't change from its usual happy tone.

"Lord Death! Are you sure you're okay?" Maka inquired.

"Never felt better in my life!" Lord Death exclaimed cheerily. "Don't worry about me! I'm finally getting some well-deserved vacation time!"

"Um...we're kind of in the middle of a hostile takeover," Stein said under his breath.

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves!"

Maka cocked her head to the side. Lord Death was an interesting character, that was certain. But she was glad he was doing so well. That blow Ansom gave him really had her worried. She was sure Kid wasn't taking it well either, but it wasn't like he had much time to grieve. He was too busy organizing the final battle to take back Death City.

"You should go back, Maka," Stein said. "It's not safe for you to be this close to the battleground right now."

Maka nodded. "R-right."

Kami stood by the cracked door, watching her daughter inside the room. Maka had insisted she stay with Soul, even when he was having the souls removed from his body. Kami couldn't help but wonder what the boy had done to make her fall so hard for him. Maka had rushed to his side the second the healing had subsided. Three hours she had been in that room now, just with him. She didn't do anything. She didn't say anything. She was just sitting there by his bedside. Kami leaned against the doorframe as Maka brushed back some of Soul's hair. Bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulder. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say she really was in love, _she thought.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted.

Kami gave a weak smile. "Hey." She didn't need to turn around to know it was Spirit behind her.

"How long have you been watching them?" he asked.

Kami shrugged. "Not too awful long." She continued to watch her daughter take care of the boy. She was so much older now, so much more mature than before. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Spirit smiled. "Yes, she is." It was silent for a while as the two of them watched the couple together. Maka put a rag on top of Soul's head and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was breathing heavily. Kami and Spirit couldn't help but feel proud.

"We're pretty terrible parents, aren't we Spirit?" Kami finally said, breaking the silence.

"It's a miracle she was even potty trained," Spirit teased. "And now look at her. She's all grown up."

"I guess I just couldn't see that," Kami admitted. "I left a child, but came back to see a woman in her place."

"Two years is a long time to be gone."

Kami nodded in agreement. "It is."

"And she missed you," he said. "More than you could possibly know."

Kami looked at Soul, unable to take her eyes off of him. Everything Maka had said about him came flooding back into her mind. Suddenly, she understood. "At least there was someone there for her." She turned around and started to head back to the conference room. _Of course she's in love with him, _she thought._ He's the only one who didn't leave_.

Spirit followed, feeling the same need to give the two privacy. He wasn't sure how things were going to end for Soul, but he didn't want to concern Maka. However, he knew that even if he survived the night and woke up, his struggles would be far from over.

Maka stared at Soul for a long time. He was still breathing, that was good. She wasn't sure how he would react when he woke up. Her heart stopped. _If_ he woke up. She sighed, lowering her head down to his level. She brushed his hair back with her hand. His bangs were always getting in his face. He was terrible at cutting them. She was about to doze off when she heard a change in his breath. His eyes twitched as he started to awaken.

Soul flickered his eyes open. This was it. Where he was supposed to go. His stomach twisted with pain, but he didn't complain about it. His eyes met a pair of bright green ones.

"Hey," she said gently. He stared at her blankly.

"H-hey..." he replied weakly.

Maka leaned back a little, giving him space. "Do you...know who I am?" she asked. It could have been very likely that he received amnesia from the blow to his head. She just wanted to be sure.

Soul scrunched his eyebrows together, studying her face. "I...I think so..."

Maka gave a half smile. "Do you know who _you _are?"

Soul leaned back with his head against the pillow and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Yeah...yeah I think I do." He looked back at Maka, who was looking at him back, eagerly. "Soul. That's my name. Soul Evans, but I go by Soul Eater cause I think it's cooler." He smiled to himself. "Cause seriously, who else could get away with calling themselves that?" He tapped his foot in the air as he remembered. "I'm a scythe. I'm the only weapon in my family. I also play the piano." He couldn't stop staring at her. He knew her, from the flashbacks. Everyone else had a face and a name, except for her. He knew it was important. How could he forget something that crucial? "You're the butterfly, right?" he said. Maka cocked an eyebrow.

"I...I'm the what?"

He sat up, even though it hurt his stomach more than he could bear. He leaned close to her, studying every aspect of her face. He could sense her wavelength too. It was so warm and inviting. He couldn't help but be lured in. His inquisitive face found its way two inches from hers. It hovered there for a moment as he tried to process.

"It's okay if you don't remember," Maka said, her cheeks pink from the proximity. But Soul shook his head.

"No...I know you," he assured, leaning in further. His lips lightly brushed hers. He could sense it now. The wavelength. The soul. The song. The name. He pulled away. "You...are the _craziest _bitch I have ever met in my entire life," he said simply. Maka felt her face light up as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Soul!" she shouted wrapping her arms around him and holding for dear life. The boy grunted in pain.

"M-Maka..." he tried to spit out. That was it. That was the name. She didn't hear him. "Hey! Maka!" he repeated slightly louder. "I know you're...excited...but could you be a little less...physical about it?" he grunted.

Maka let go immediately, her face red. "Sorry! I didn't realize...I forgot..."

"It's...ugh...it's cool," he said trying to sit up. Maka put a pillow behind his back. Soul groaned. "Ugh. I feel like I just threw up my brain."

"Do you need me to get you some water?" Maka asked. "Or something to eat?"

"Food sounds great!" Soul said before another sharp pain hit his stomach. "But I think...I'm gonna have to wait on that."

"Okay," she said with a melancholy Soul found unsettling. He found now was as good a time as any to ask the question weighing heaviest on his mind.

"Maka..." he said, getting her attention. "When I was under the influence of the black blood..."

"Soul, nothing you did was your fault!"

"No," Soul said. "It was my fault. I let my guilt consume me. That's why I lost control."

"Soul..."

"I didn't...kill anyone, did I?" he asked honestly.

Maka brushed back his hair. "No, we stopped you before you could do any serious damage. You don't have to worry about that." She smiled. "No one thinks you're a monster."

"Did I _hurt _anyone?" he clarified. Maka looked down, unsure of how to respond. "Maka..."

"Just a little," she admitted. It wasn't long before she snapped back. "But not seriously! Everyone was fine! And we got the souls out so-"

He sat up and brushed back one of her pigtails. His fingers located the bruises on her neck. "I did this," he concluded. His fingers were the exact size of the bruises. He tilted her head to the side, but Maka shook it off.

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not _fine_!" Soul snapped. "You're hurt because you couldn't just keep to yourself for one second! No! You had to go off and almost get yourself killed! Why? Why do you do this to yourself, Maka?"

"You're one to talk, Mister 'I'm just going to give my life up whenever someone's in trouble.'"

"Maka! This is serious! I know what you did! You went to face Ansom alone!" he shouted. Maka froze. He sighed and leaned his head back. "You can't keep doing this to me. I don't know how much more of it I can take. You're just so...so...insane!"

Maka pouted. "But, still cool. Right?"

Soul burst out laughing, his side starting to ache. "The coolest ever. That hasn't changed."

It was quiet for a moment. "Ansom escaped again," Maka finally said. "They think he's hidden himself somewhere in the school."

"They'll catch him," Soul reassured. "Hopefully next time they'll lock him up tighter and keep a closer eye on him." Maka was silent. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"I know you better than that."

"Really. This time it's nothing." Maka stood up. "I'm going to get you some water."

"Hey!" Soul grabbed her wrist, leaning forward. The pain seared down his entire body, but he didn't let it show. "Don't lie to me. You suck at it."

Maka didn't move. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her feelings from Soul. Her voice quivered as she spoke. "It's just...Ansom..."

"What about him? Did he do something to you?"

Maka shook her head. "We're only supposed to hunt souls that have become Kishin eggs," she began. "But we've also hunted witches and monsters that have evil in their hearts. Up until recently all of our enemies have fallen into that category. But Ansom isn't like our other opponents. He's human...killing him would go against everything I believe in." Tears started to tickle her eyes.

"Maka..."

"But after everything he's done. To the city, to Lord Death, to Kid...to you..." She began to sniffle. "It doesn't seem right to let him live."

Soul swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, tugging Maka's arm slightly towards him. "That is a hard one," he said, loosening his grip on her wrist and moving down to her hand. "But it's not really our place to decide." Maka turned to look at Soul, moving towards him. He put his cheek on the side of her forehead. His heart was pounding. It wasn't just Ansom's fate that would be decided after this battle. His own was hanging in the balance. They both knew it. The pain suddenly became too much for him and clutched his stomach, grunting.

"You should sit down!" Maka demanded, lowering him back down on the bed. She took the seat next to him. He rested his head on her shoulder and panted heavily.

"I found out something...interesting before Ansom took over. Thought you might be interested. I know your mom was."

Maka backed away slightly. "Mama?"

"About why I look the way I do," Soul confessed. It was much harder for him to talk about than he had imagined. Physically, he knew he was different, but he didn't realize it could possibly have that much of an impact on his life.

But Maka smiled and shook her head. "Soul, I don't care. I don't care if you're a demon, or an albino or part octopus or whatever. It doesn't matter to me."

"But..."

"If you want to tell me, fine. But do it in your own time. Don't do it just because you think it will get my mom to like you," Maka said. "You don't have to tell me everything, you know."

"But don't you think it's...ugh...important?"

Maka shook her head. "Not at all," she replied. She closed her eyes as she felt his breathing lighten. "It's only the soul that matters."

Kid walked along the rows and rows of fighters. He wasn't sure how long they would have, or how many they would be up against. But his father could not take the reins this time around. It would have to be him. As a grim reaper, he was the only one who could. He stared at their faces, warn and tired from days without sleep. From worry and anxiousness, never knowing wether or not they would see their city restored to its former glory. However, though they seemed small in number and had bags under their eyes, the determination of the army was unquestionable.

"Well," he said staring into their eyes. "This is the part where I am supposed to give a speech. One last statement before we head off to battle. Words of encouragement." He sighed, eyeing Liz and Patty who were listening. "But I will not lie to you. The chances of us winning this battle...are slim." He cleared his throat. "We've lost many soldiers to fear and some to injury. We are incredibly outnumbered and outmatched. But even the greatest of battles were not won with numbers alone. Our faith..." he smiled. "Our faith is what will win us this war. Perhaps not today, perhaps not even ten years from now. But someday." The crowd turned and looked at him, listening intently. "Ansom says we do not need gods in this world, and perhaps...there is some validity to what he says. But that does not excuse what he has done! And as long as I am my father's son, I will carry out his duty and protect my people! So we shall see today, who has the stronger soul! We will fight! And we shall keep fighting until we have reclaimed what is ours!" he shouted.

The rows of soldiers roared with applause. Kid turned around to give Liz and Patty a thumbs up. Liz couldn't help but smile. The young, symmetry-obsessed Shiningami was really starting to sound like a man. Not just a man, Liz realized. A leader. Just like his old man.

"Now! Let's give them a fight they won't ever forget!" Kid yelled over the cheering crowd. He lead them in a charge towards the city. _This is it, _he thought. _Let me make you proud, Father. _

Maka snuck around the corner. Everyone was out on the battlefield, which meant there would be no one around to notice her slip out. She looked left, then right. All seemed clear. She held the kitchen knife behind her back. She felt a shadow creep up behind her. Frantic, she turned around and shoved the figure to the wall and held the knife above her head threateningly.

"Ouch! Chill your jets, Girl!" the figure grunted. Maka lowered the knife.

"Soul? What are you doing here?" she said, her eyebrows flat. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I could...ugh...tell you the same thing," he said, holding his side. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Maka frowned. "I'm going to battle," she said simply.

Soul shook his head. "Without a weapon?"

"My weapon is kind of unavailable right now," Maka said, trying to push by him.

"Who says?" he scoffed.

"I do!" she spat.

Soul scowled. "Don't play dumb with me! I know what you're going to do!" he shouted.

"I just..." Maka was quiet. "I can't leave things the way they are."

"Then let me help you!" Soul said gently reaching his hand toward her arm.

"No!" she snapped, jerking away. "You're hurt! If you go out there..." She couldn't even bear to think of it. "No! I'm not going to let you die again!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "They're going to kill me anyway," he muttered. The words plunged through Maka's heart.

"Y-you don't know that," she said, trying to hide her concern.

"Not for sure, no," Soul said. "But I'd rather die on a battlefield helping people than an execution table..."

"Can you stop talking like that?" Maka spat, teardrops tickling her eyes. "You're not going to die! And you're not going with me!"

"Maka you can't just..."

"You're not going!" she shouted, storming off. Soul put his hand in front of her, leaning it against the wall. Maka frowned. It was blocking her path.

"Then neither are you," he said coldly.

Kami knocked on the door where Maka was rooming. _Okay, just say it, Kami. You can do it. She deserves an apology. _The woman sighed. She deserved more than an apology.

"Maka?" she asked. She knocked again. There was nothing. "I know you're upset with me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry about Soul...I...I just want you to talk to me." She knocked again. "Maka?" The door creaked open, revealing an empty room. "Maka!"

"Kami!" a voice echoed down the hall. It was Spirit, followed by Stein. "Soul's missing!" he panted.

"Maka too..." she replied. Her eyes widened. "You don't think they made a run for it?"

"No, I don't think so," Stein interjected. The two turned to listen as he lit up another cigarette. "They've gone to face Ansom."

"We have to stop them!" Kami shouted.

"There's no time," Stein said. "And anyway, we need to get out there. Kid needs all the help he can get." Kami and Spirit looked at each other and sighed. _She's your daughter, _they both thought simultaneously.

Soul proved too weak to fly the entire way to Death City, but despite this minor set back he held up okay until they reached the school. Maka fought her way past the guards and around to the backside of the school. Kid was using his death cannon pretty much consistently which made it difficult to maneuver around. Kid saw them from the corner of his eye, but was unable to do anything to stop them. They reached the back entrance and Soul transformed back into a human. He leaned against the wall, out of breath.

"...Soul...I don't think..."

"I'm fine," he said, regaining his strength. His stomach hurt like hell, but he wouldn't let Maka go fight Ansom alone. "Let's go."

Maka pouted, but didn't complain. She closed her eyes and ran towards the wavelength she was sensing, one itself on the verge of madness. Soul followed suit. They found themselves at the doors to the tower where they held their anniversary party two years ago. Maka froze in front of the door. Her heart began to pound.

"He's in there?" Soul asked.

"Uh huh," she said. Her hands began to shake.

"When you go in there," Soul said. "What do you plan to do?"

Maka sighed. "No idea."

Soul slapped his forehead laughing. "Charging into a guy's room without a plan. You know, when we met, I never thought you'd be the type. But now I expect nothing less." He gave a determined smile. "You know, you don't have a chance of beating this guy."

Maka smirked. "I know," she said. "But I love a good challenge." She froze, only a wall standing between her and her destiny. Ansom. He couldn't die before she gave him a piece of her. She wouldn't kill him, she figured. Not unless the situation called for it. Her mind drifted back to Soul. She sighed. He was holding his stomach again. There was very little chance he would survive the fight. "Soul..." she began, "Maybe you should-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. She blushed, leaning into it. His wavelength was so close, so radiant. He pulled away and cleared his throat. "You know...in case we don't make it." She blinked harshly. She couldn't leave him behind. He would never let her. "So, what do you want to do?"

Maka held out her hand. Soul smirked and grabbed it, transforming into a scythe. If they died there, at least it would be together. Maka closed her eyes and swung Soul over her shoulder, kicking the door open. If they died, they would take him with them. Of that, she was certain.

He was there, sitting in a chair in the center of the room. Maka could feel the weight of the door blow back her hair as her skirt danced around her waist. A puff of smoke shot up into the air and dissipated almost seamlessly into the darkness. But Maka knew that even though something was invisible, didn't mean it didn't exist. Ansom paid little to no attention to them as they stepped into the room.

"Strange," he finally said, his voice a raspy whisper. "I didn't think you would come back."

Maka scrunched her eyebrows. "We have some unfinished business," she stated. Ansom laughed and sucked on his cigarette, puffing large amounts of smoke into the air.

"Typical, simple little girl. Do you plan to kill me?" he mocked. Maka bit her lip.

"Not if that's what you want," she replied.

Soul grunted. "Maka, don't let him get to you. Remember your grounding."

"Yeah, I know," she answered her partner.

"You think you can beat me in such a state? Your weapon can barely stand on his own, let alone defeat me in battle," Ansom mused.

"You're the one who fell of the balcony onto the concrete," Soul spat. "How is it you're still alive?"

Ansom shrugged. "Fate."

Maka scoffed. "More like luck."

"I just had to see..." he said, standing onto his feet. Maka gripped Soul tightly, preparing herself. "The girl with the anti-magic wavelength. It was quite the experiment."

Maka's eyes narrowed. "Experiment?"

"Yes, dear child. I am a scientist after all. Or have you forgotten that?" He chuckled. "What is it your professor says? Experimentation and observation, that's all a scientist really needs. And after your encounter with Asura, who wouldn't be impressed." Maka charged at him with Soul, attacking without a thought in her head. Even injured, however, he dodged every attack without fail. Maka slid back and panted. Soul was starting to lose energy. They were running out of time.

"Why, Ansom?" Maka asked between breaths. "Why recreate madness? Why try and turn Soul into a kishin? What good would it do you?"

Ansom grinned. He staggered out into the light, his eyes bloodshot and thick with black circles around them. Maka twitched at the sight of them. "Part of the experiment."

"What exactly were you testing?" Soul asked. "The effects of the black blood?"

"Oh heavens no," Ansom said. "It wasn't you I was interested in, boy." His eyes shot straight to Maka, not leaving for a second. "I was intrigued by something much more powerful than madness." Maka felt her body grow limp. There was something in his eyes that trapped her. Was it a spell? Sheer terror? She wasn't sure. "Is it true that you defeated the kishin Asura inside of your friend by reasoning with him?"

"...that's not exactly how it happened..." she said, her eyes trapped in his. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Something held her there. _It's as if..._she couldn't help but think. _I'm still his prisoner. _

"Maka?" Soul asked. He could feel her grip slipping. "Hey! Maka! Snap out of it!"

"Maybe," Ansom continued making his way over to them. He was about two feet away now. "I heard about your ability. I heard how you, a mere girl, defeated one of the most evil demon gods ever created." Maka felt herself losing focus. This was magic. Black magic. But wanted to scream for help, but she couldn't find her voice. Everything was lost in those bloodshot eyes. "I was quite impressed with you, My Dear."

"Then...why..." she said drearily. Ansom's face got close to hers, his lips reaching a centimeter from her own. Her face felt hot. He had never gone this close before.

"You defeated the kishin once. Maybe I just wanted to see if you could do it again," he smiled. "And you...did..."

WHAM! Soul's foot found Ansom's face, knocking him down a couple feet away from Maka. He turned to her, checking to see if breaking the gaze also broke the spell. She shook her head, seemingly coming to. Ansom grabbed Soul by the shoulder and flung him up against the wall, putting his gun barrel arm to his chest. Soul's hand turned into a scythe as he stuck it to Ansom's chest. Maka was still trying to clear her head.

"You're so weak!" Ansom laughed, firing the gun. Soul cried out in pain, having been hit with a powerful wavelength. "You couldn't even handle this pain. Two more shots and you're through."

Soul smirked. "Then I'll stick my blade through you," he grunted. "And you'll be done too...Ansom..." _Bang!_ The second shot was fired as Soul fell to the ground. He could feel his sweat pour down his face. The blast snapped Maka out of her trance.

"Soul!" she shouted, sprinting toward his direction.

Ansom moved the gun up and prepared to fire the third time. Soul closed his eyes, preparing for impact. A bang was heard, but he didn't feel the pressure of a wavelength. Instead, he felt two arms wrap tightly around his neck and then slowly loosen. Soul couldn't find his breath as Maka weakly collapsed into his arms.

"Don't...touch him..." she managed to spit out towards Ansom.

"Maka..." Soul said, breathless.

"I'm okay," she assured, standing to her feet. "Turn back into a scythe."

Soul gaped. "But...Maka..."

"Do it," she commanded, resting her hands on his shoulders. He nodded and transformed back into a weapon. She wobbled for a while, making her way towards Ansom, who just sat back and cackled. "You'll pay for that, Ansom!" she shouted, taking full charge at him. She was able to block his attacks well enough, but still he was too strong. _Damn, _she thought. _Is there really no way I can beat him? _They were too weak to do soul resonance, not that it would make much difference anyway. Ansom was a human. Their normal tactics weren't going to work. Ansom caught her thinking and knocked her across the room.

"That's it," Soul shouted, transforming back into a human. "We're getting out of here, now."

"No!" Maka shouted standing to her feet. "I can do it!" But she collapsed weakly into his arms once again, resting her head on his chest and using his shoulders for support.

"Look at you! You can barely stand!" Soul protested. "If we keep going like this..."

"Having difficulty?" Ansom teased. "It isn't smart to have a conversation in the middle of a battle."

Maka's eyes widened. "Soul," she whispered. "I know his next move. It's the same every time." She leaned over and whispered the plan in his ear. He didn't have much time to think about it before Ansom ripped Maka away from him, kicking him against the wall. Ansom gripped Maka's pigtail and held her close to him, dragging her in the opposite direction.

"Always so predictable," Ansom spat. "But so cute...I just can't stand it."

"Let go!" Maka squirmed, but her body was too weak to escape. She looked at Soul, who simply nodded in response.

"Now where shall we take you, Princess?" Ansom said, his breath blowing down her neck. "Back to your tower?" His hands made their way around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. He completely ignored Soul, confident that as long as he held her so close, the scythe wouldn't risk anything. "Such a beautiful wavelength..." he said smelling her neck. "...and it's all..."

"Now!" She shouted. She elbowed Ansom in the ribcage, flipping up and using his face as a booster for her foot. She leaped up into the air as Soul came down as a scythe. She caught him midair. "Figure six hunter!" she commanded, flipping down and slicing the man. Soul's blade stuck itself directly through him. Ansom didn't have much time to think about what was happening. He just kept laughing.

"...amazing..." he said chuckling, blood spilling from his mouth. "You are just as powerful as I thought you would be." Soul transformed back into a human, pulling his arm out of Ansom. Maka looked on.

"I'm only human," she said. "Like you."

Ansom laughed himself into a stupor until he couldn't laugh any more. His face grew pale and soon he stopped moving. Maka could feel her feet grow numb as she collapsed one more time to the floor. Soul caught her. He himself was out of breath. Maka trembled. The feeling she felt was a combination of relief and horror. Nothing could accurately describe it.

"I-I-I...I killed him..."

Soul held her close to his chest, stroking her hair. "You didn't have a choice." Ansom's soul rose up out of his body, as all human souls did. It looked so simple. A little blue orb just like the ones he had fed Soul. They sat there for a long time before they finally stood up, ready to face the rest of the world. Soul picked up Ansom's soul and carried it out to the balcony, where Ansom had made his very first announcement. He held it out for all to see. Kid noticed it right away and practically fell into his seat.

"Attention human invaders!" he shouted. "Your leader, Lord Ansom, is dead."


	14. Innocent Before Proven Guilty

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

Chapter 14: Guilty Until Proven Innocent

They were victorious. It wasn't long before the battle started to die down and the armies began to retreat the city. Without a leader, how could they remain? They had won. Kid collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion and relief. But though the city was once again theirs and Lord Death returned to his post in the Death Room, the damage was unimaginable. Now that Ansom was gone, they had a few more decisions to make, decisions he would no longer be required to assist in making. He wouldn't complain, though. The demon sword had earned her place back at the academy, in his opinion. Crona would have to face the same charges as Soul. But when they went to retrieve her, she and Ragnorok had disappeared once more. Perhaps they were fearful of the punishment they knew they needed to endure. Stein couldn't see them as an immediate threat, so their escape went solidly. That left only one more thing to take care of.

It didn't seem fair to arrest Soul again after he and Maka practically won the war and defeated Ansom. Yet rules were rules, and he willingly complied to the structure of the place. Whatever happened now was up to the Council and Lord Death. Still, Kid managed to get him a suitable place to spend the moments before his hearing. His hands would still have to be shackled so he didn't transform and try to escape, but the room was significantly more comfortable than what he had grown accustomed to.

Kami walked down the long hallway, noticing her daughter with her nose pressed against a wooden door. She bit her lip. All of this, and still he couldn't be released. Even she could feel a tinge of unfairness to this. However, he broke the law set out by Lord Death himself, and for that he had to pay the consequences. The look on Maka's face broke her. She felt her maternal instincts kick in as she made her way towards the two.

"Leave her be," a voice from behind her said. Kami turned around to see Professor Stein smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall. "Let them have their moment."

Kami couldn't stop staring at her daughter. "Thank you," she finally said. "For taking care of her." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "You had more faith in my daughter than I ever did."

Stein sighed. "She's talented, there's no question about that." He stood up and slipped his hands in his pockets. "I just did what any good teacher would do." He began to walk away, having finished his cigarette and putting it out on the ground.

"Franken," Kami said stopping him. He turned around. "I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't know...how much me taking Spirit away hurt you."

Stein stared at her blankly. "It didn't," he said simply. He picked up his feet and turned around. He stopped for one second. "But thank you."

Maka stared at the grain of wood, her head pressed so harshly against it one would think the pattern would engrave itself into her skin. She was listening to Soul explain how to take care of the record player in his room. She didn't want to listen to it. She knew she wouldn't have to. He was going to come home eventually, right? Her heart was cold. ..._Right? _

"So then when you remove the record you've gotta clean it. Don't clean it with a regular paper towel though otherwise it'll get little white spots all over it..." he said. He was leaning against the door himself, his foot propping him up. "Use the little cloth things I keep in the back room. Make sure Blair doesn't get into them cause last time that happened she got cat hair all over them. Just keep them hidden until you get to Japan." There was no response. "Hey, Maka, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening," she said.

"You'll probably wanna start with the soft jazz and work your way up to the intense stuff. Promise you'll at least listen to them all once. Or...you know...not. It's your choice, I guess."

"How can you be so calm all of the time?" she said.

Soul sighed. "I just want to make sure everything is going to be taken care of. That's all."

"It's not fair," she trembled. "You shouldn't have to put up with this! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Soul remained calm. "I ate a human soul, Maka. A lot of them."

"But you didn't want to! Ansom made you do it!"

"Doesn't matter."

Maka scowled. "It should."

"But it doesn't."

It was quiet for a long time. Maka finally got the nerve to ask the question she had been meaning to. "What do you think they're going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Soul said. He tried to keep his usual cool tone, but there was a shaky fear behind it. "But whatever it is I'll take it."

"Maybe they'll exile you..." Maka said hopefully.

"Doubt it," Soul replied. "If I were in their position I wouldn't take any chances. Letting a kishin out into the world would be too much of a risk."

Maka frowned. "You know, you're allowed to be a little selfish."

Soul chuckled. "I _am _selfish. But there's a time and a place for that..." he thought of all the times he put himself in danger to save Maka. All of those impulsive decisions he made to make sure she stayed by his side. He was greedy when it came to her. He coveted every moment he had and never wanted to share. Perhaps Ansom did have a point. To the layman's eye, love did look inherently selfish. But he knew better, and so did his wife. "...now is not that time, nor place." It was quiet on the other end of the door. "Look, if this does go sour..."

"Stop..." Maka shook her head. "I can't listen to that."

Soul relaxed. "Sorry," he said softly. "I won't ask you not to cry either."

Maka's eyes focused on the door as though she were in deep contemplation. "I can't cry anymore, Soul" she confessed. "I've tried, but I already used up all of my tears. I...I can't."

Soul gave a half-hearted smile that seemed to drip into his words. "Yes, you can."

Maka could feel her chest grow tight. Her nose started to twitch as her eyes grew starry once again. "S-Soul..." she trembled, tears falling from her face. He couldn't go, he just couldn't. He was the only one who stayed all this time...if he left there would be no one. But it wasn't just that. "W-w-what am I going to do?"

"That's up to you, I think." He cleared his throat. "But I'm sick of running. I'm going to face this thing head on. And so are you."

"But..."

"We'll get through this, Maka," Soul said reassuringly, even though he himself wasn't quite as confident as his words lead on. "We always do."

Maka wiped her eyes clean and rested her hands on the door. "Right." Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. It was Professor Stein. He looked at Maka as she hesitantly stepped away from the door. Stein inserted the key and opened the door.

"Lord Death will see you now," were his words. They were simple and stoic, though the pain behind it was unmistakable. Soul followed him out the door, Maka trailing in next to him. She couldn't look at anyone. Her eyes met the floor and stuck there as they walked down the hall to the death room. She felt a nudge in her side and she looked up to see Soul walking next to her. He lifted his chin slightly, jerking it up and then smiling as though to tell Maka to do the same. Maka stared at him for a long time, her urge to cry suddenly fluttering away. It was replaced by bitter resentment. Still, Soul's words played through her head. _Be strong, _she told herself. It was the least she could do. She lifted her chin up and looked ahead, not looking at anyone.

They didn't, however, go to the Death Room. Instead, they made their way to the plaza in the front of the school. Soul looked out towards the city. It seemed as though everyone in the entire city had shown up for this trial. He couldn't blame them. If there were a kishin on trial in the place he lived, he would want to be there as well. Spirit sat next to Lord Death near the left of the plaza along with the other Death Scythes. Soul couldn't help but feel ashamed being in his presence again. Maka located Liz, Patty and Tsubaki and took a seat next to them. She didn't say a word, but looked straight ahead. Kid was standing with the Death Scythes, his arms crossed.

"Soul Evans," Azusa announced. "You have been accused of breaking the number one rule at the DWMA, eating human souls. How do you plead?"

Soul sighed, looking straight at her. "Guilty."

Liz practically fell out of her seat. Tsubaki looked on in horror as she stood up and pumped her fist into the air. "Guilty my Ass!" she shouted from the sidelines. "The guy _shoved _the stuff down his throat!"

"Liz," Maka said calmly.

"Maka! Do something! They're going to-"

"Please, Listen." Maka didn't look at her. Liz slowly lowered her fist as she spoke. "I know it seems wrong, but this is something Soul feels he has to do. As his partner..." She stopped herself. "As his _wife, _it is my duty to respect that."

Liz bit her lip and sat down. She looked to where the trial was being held.

"Do we have a testimony?" Marie asked.

"Involuntary consumption," Spirit said. "We've discussed all we can. But this kind of thing needs to be dealt with quickly."

Soul nodded. "I understand."

Spirit turned to the Grim Reaper. "Ultimately, it will be Lord Death who chooses the sentence."

Soul knelt down before the death god. "Lord Death," he said. "Whatever punishment you have for me, I willingly accept it."

Lord Death stared at Soul for a long time. He cocked his head to the side. "Hmmm..." The whole crowd grew silent, awaiting the verdict. "Nope, don't wanna."

The whole plaza's face fell. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Spirit inched his way over to the Reaper. "Um...Sir...I know you're still recovering and all, but-"

"Recovering? I feel fit as a fiddle!" The Shinignami replied. "I just don't want to make such an important decision right away."

"You have to give him a punishment! It's your job!" Azusa shouted.

"Hmmm...no I don't think so."

Soul felt his head hang. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Oh, come on!" Lord Death pouted. "Why do I always have to make the hard decisions around here? It's way too much pressure for one old man."

"You're Lord Death!" Spirit screamed. "_You're _the one in charge!"

"...Am I?" he asked, a smile creeping up under his mask. "As I recall I was incapacitated for quite some time. It wasn't I who lead this battle." He stepped down from his platform and made his way across the plaza. "I think it's time someone else starting making the decisions around here. And I know just the man for the job." He reached up and took off his mask, looking at Kid who was speechless. Lord Death's voice grew deep. "My son."

"F-Father?" Kid stammered, unable to process what was happening.

"Never before, have I seen more selfless courage and pride of leadership. You were the one who saved us. I have never been so proud to be a father."

Kid could feel his eyes tearing up. "But...Father...I'm not even a full-fledged Shiningami yet."

Lord Death smirked. "Oh aren't you?" He brought out a mirror and showed Kid his hair. The three stripes he used to have on one side of his hair, had extended to reach all around his head. He felt his golden eyes start to water even more.

"I'm...I'm..." he said as he grabbed the mirror. "I'm perfectly symmetrical!" he shouted. "Yes!"

Lord Death blinked harshly. "Yes. Yes you are."

"Liz! Patty! Maka! Tsubaki! Black Star! Soul! Everyone look! I'm finally beautiful!" he gaped. He ran around and hugged everyone.

"Wait, Sir!" Liz said. "Kid can't use any of the other Death Scythes. How is he going to fight?"

"Hmmm...good question." Lord Death pondered. "I guess I'll just have to give you back all the souls I confiscated." He grinned.

"Even still," Liz reflected. "We only have one witch's soul."

"Well...maybe miss Maka can help you out with that." The Reaper gestured towards Maka, who made her way out to the center of the plaza.

"Huh?" She was confused. "Oh! Right! Soul and I defeated the witch Calypso. Her soul is still..."

"Right here!" Lord Death said, gesturing to people bringing in bags and bags of kishin eggs. He held the soul in his hand. "Some boy in a suit came by and dropped it off a few weeks ago. He looked...familiar..."

"Liz, Patty!" Kid shouted as they turned into weapons. They sucked up all of the kishin eggs and the witches souls. They could feel themselves getting more powerful, getting a new sleek black finish with white teeth on the side. They were significantly bigger too. Kid turned to his father, who simply smiled at him.

"People of Death City," he said. "The new Lord Death." Kid watched as his father knelt down before him in a bow. The Death Scythes soon followed, along with all of his friends. He turned around and watched as the entire city got down to their knees. He couldn't bring himself to say a word. "Alright!" Lord Death said finally breaking the silence. His voice was high pitched again. "Let's party!"

"Wait!" Maka shouted. The crowd went quiet as she rushed out. "What about Soul?" Kid turned around to see his friend standing there, awaiting his sentence. He bit his lip. The punishment for devouring human souls was exile, life sentence or execution. Those were his options. It wasn't an easy decision to make.

"Soul...I..." he tried to speak.

Soul gave him a smile. "Do what you need to do." They stared at each other for a moment before Kid hovered his hands over Soul's shackles. In an instant they broke off, crashing to the floor. Soul looked up, terrified. "What are you doing?"

"This man is no threat to us," he announced to the gasping crowd. "He is simply an object of circumstance, nothing more. I'd dare even say he's even less of a threat now than he was before the battle began. However, I can't allow said circumstance to be overlooked. Which is why, I will be keeping an eye on him." He winked, looking at Maka who had tears in her eyes. He took Soul's hand and shook it. "I can't very well get rid of a Death Scythe, can I? You will have to be tested for any remaining black blood, though."

Soul chuckled. "Yeah...I can live with that."

"But...Ki- Lord Death!" Azusa objected.

"I have made my decision." He spoke clearly and aristocratically. "Court is adjourned."

Maka and Soul's eyes met for only a brief second before she sprinted back into his arms. She was laughing so much she couldn't even feel the tears anymore. He pulled her away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Maka playfully punched him in the gut. He grinned sheepishly.

"Ahem," A different voice came from behind. Maka turned around to see her mother standing there, a piece of paper in her hands. "Now that I know you'll be sticking around for a while..." Maka turned back to Soul.

"It's...just a piece of paper, right?" she said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"It's whatever you make it out to be," he replied. She sighed and turned back to her mother, holding out her hand. Kami held the paper in both hands, folded it up and tore it into fourths. Maka looked up, shocked.

"I was wrong about you, Soul Eater," she said. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Soul smiled a toothy smile. "Sure thing, Mrs. Albarn."

She held out her hand for him to shake. "Kami."

Soul took it and scratched the back of his neck with the other one. "I...don't think I'm ready to ditch the formalities just yet."

"Soul!" A loud, obnoxious voice came from the crowd. "Soul! Where have you been all this time?"

Soul's face flattened. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You missed it! Death City was taken over by this creepy guy and we all had to live with the witches, which was weird. Oh! But Tsubaki ditched me to go on a mission with Maka! Can you believe that? She ditched _me! _Ugh! So where were you? Didja see anything cool?"

The group laughed at Black Star's ridiculous comments. Maka noticed her mother walking down the stairs and chased after her. "Mama!" she shouted catching up to her. "Where are you going?"

Kami stopped and sighed. "This place just holds too many memories for me to stay. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible mother for leaving her child. But I know you're in capable hands."

"Kami!" Spirit shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Spirit...I'm sorry for not letting you contribute. I would like you to start paying some alimony...if that's okay with you."

"Really?" Spirit exclaimed like a five year old.

"Maka, take care of your father," Kami said kissing her on the cheek. "You know how he is."

"Yeah, I know." She said, blushing. "You'll come back this time, right?"

Kami smiled. "Of course." They watched as the woman disappeared into the crowd, who was beginning to disperse. Maka assumed that meant she didn't have to go back to Japan. She was quite a woman, her mother. Even though the idealistic image of her was erased from Maka's mind, she still respected her. There was nothing else she could do. She was her mom.

Soul at on the edge of his bed, taking off the button up shirt that Kid had lent him. It was nice, but he was excited to get back into his own clothes. He looked over to the side of the bed and noticed his backpack was sitting there. He was confused as to how it got there, certain it had been lost when he was captured by Ansom. Someone must have known who it belonged to. _Thank goodness Ma wrote my name and address in every shirt I owned, _he thought. After the last button was undone, he reached down and picked up the pack. He started emptying it one thing after the other. His hand finally touched a piece of paper. He hesitated momentarily before picking it up. It was an envelope with his name on it, the seal still unbroken. _I wonder..._he thought as his fingers traced across the flap on the back.

"Soul?" a small voice called. Soul panicked and and ran to his bedside drawer, stuffing the envelope inside.

"Y-yeah?" he said stumbling back onto the bed.

The door crept open, revealing Maka standing in the doorway. "Sorry..." she began, her face was red. "I didn't know you were getting dressed.

"Oh. No it's cool. Come on in," he said, scooting over on the bed. Maka came over to him and sat down. They sat there in silence for a while, unsure of what to do or say. They made it out of another situation alive. Soul wasn't sure how much more fighting he could take, but being next to her, just sitting there, he felt all of it was worth it.

"It must be nice," she finally said. "Sleeping in your own bed again."

He grinned. "You have no idea," he said. Maka froze. Her silence said something completely different. Soul mentally smacked himself. "Well, actually you do. Heh...I guess that's why I keep you around."

Maka frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Soul rolled his shoulder. "Not quite yet," he confessed. "But everything takes time, right?"

"Blair's out of the house again," she said. "I wonder where she goes at night."

"She is a cat," Soul figured. "Cats are nocturnal. This is probably normal."

Maka looked at the ceiling. "I guess." Soul looked at her as she stared at the ceiling. She cocked her head to the side. Soul stroked her cheek, bringing her attention back to him. He could feel her wavelength tingle through her skin into him. She looked up at him, her heart beginning to race.

"So," he said putting his forehead on hers. "What shall we do tonight, Mrs Evans?"

"I...I don't know..." she said, her voice shaky. "Are...you hungry?"

Soul leaned in closer, tracing his nose down her face. "Not really," he said in a breathy tone.

Maka began to breathe heavily. "W-w-we could watch a movie," she said.

"Hm..."

"Or...read a book?"

"...nah..."

"You could show me some more of your records," she suggested. She could feel his breath on her skin. It was terrifying, yet exhilarating at the same time. "Or..."

Soul couldn't take it. She was right there. Right in front of him. The way things were going, he wasn't sure if they would have many other opportunities like this. He pressed his lips against hers, feeling her entire body surge. He could feel his own heart begin to race. Without realizing it, they found themselves getting deeper and deeper into the kiss, falling onto the soft mattress. Maka caught herself before Soul did, lightly pushing him back.

"Soul...maybe..." she said, his lips making her way down her neck. "We should wait."

He pulled away and looked at her inquisitively. "...no, I don't think so." His lips crashed back into hers, but she pulled his face away once more.

"You know...for the tests to come back?" She looked worriedly into his face. He frowned, knowing she was right. He sat up, his face beat red. He groaned and scooted toward the edge of the bed. "Soul?"

"Dammit, Maka. Why do you have to be so responsible all the time?" he whined. But he turned to her and smiled. "But that's probably best." Maka straightened her shirt and got off the bed.

"I'm going to go see what I have left in the-" She was stopped by a hand grabbing hers.

"Make sure you come back this time," he said, squeezing her hand before letting go. She blushed.

"Okay," she said with a grin. She left the room, giving him one last smile. Her eyes sparkled in the dull-lit room. Soul sighed and stared at the dresser drawer for a while. _It'll be okay, _he thought. He opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope, hesitating before breaking the seal. He unfolded the paper to see Maka's handwriting, nice and neat and in pen. He took a breath and began to read:

Soul...

By the time you read this letter, I will already be across the world.

Believe me, if it were in my power I would have stayed until I got to see

you one last time. But I didn't want this letter to be about that. I'm trying to see this as a positive experience, as much as it hurts. Don't be too mad at Mama, she really doesn't understand. How could she, right? All she knows is Papa. I just want to thank you. I spent my entire life with people coming and going. I always thought that if Papa couldn't be

with Mama, he couldn't be there with me either. I couldn't trust men after that. I know you know that already, but I don't know if you truly

understand. I don't think you ever really could. It's for that reason that

leaving is the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

But I don't want to leave it there. Change, after all, is a part of life

we all have to go through. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything about this. In fact, I wouldn't be upset if you decided not to find me. I feel that if fate wants us to find each other again, we will. So don't be sad. You'll be a great Death Scythe, I just know it. I was proud to be your partner, and even prouder to be your wife...even if it was for a short while.

It's not too much of a stretch to say that I love you. Even Mama can't be blind to that forever.

Take care of yourself,

Maka

Soul read the letter three times over and couldn't stop smiling. _Maka, you really are crazy. _

Maka entered the room and sat down next to the bed. "What do you have there?" she asked. Soul folded the paper up and stuffed it under the bed.

He smiled. "That information is irrelevant," he said. Maka cocked her head to the side, confused. He yawned stretching his arms up. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna turn in."

"Oh really? Okay."

Soul smirked, patting the side of the bed. He laid down on his side, facing his light. Maka blushed and crawled into bed beside him. He had closed his eyes when he felt two arms wrap tightly around him.

"Do you feel safe?" she asked.

Soul chuckled. "That's a loaded question," he responded. "But I feel happy."

"Yeah," Maka whispered, nuzzling her nose into him. It wasn't long before her breath started to even. Soul lay awake for a while, listening to her breathing. Suddenly, he felt calm and relaxed. It wasn't just that the immediate threat was gone. There would always be villains to face, people to fight. The world was one constant struggle for the prominency of ideologies. But in the end, it wasn't really up to him how the end turned out. All he could do was make decisions and hope they were good ones. Fate, whether predestined or changed by the decisions they made, could not be reversed, but only rerouted. That knowledge and understanding gave him a new kind of freedom he had never felt before. And with it, came the strength that he needed. He reached over and switched off the lamp. No matter what life flung their way, they would be prepared for it. That was just the kind of team they were.

**Well, that's it! The final chapter of my three part series. Hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! **

**Congratulations on your final chapter, Soul Eater. It's been a great run! **


End file.
